My Solace
by Cow-Lover2214
Summary: Sicily, a Japanese girl living in America had lost her only comfort in the world, and being sent to live with her terrible aunt in Japan wasn't helping. That was until she met them: the Asahina family. But even as she feels herself regaining love and family again, she fears to let her open again. And soon, it doesn't take long before they start having feelings for her. OC/All Harem
1. Chapter 1 Worst Moment of Life: Death

**Chapter One**

 **The Worst Moment of Life: Death**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Today had officially been called the worst day ever. Though that saying had been told quite frequently, this was officially the worst day ever for Sicily. Even through all the terrible days she had, sometimes coming home to curl up in her bed to cry, or the times when something important to her was lost, those days were the worst to her. Bu today, nothing could beat it. It was absolutely the worst day ever. And her mother wasn't here to bring her tea loaded with honey, like she usually did when Sicily was down, and neither was her father who would crack his bad "dad jokes" just to make her smile; it always worked, no matter how hard she tried to stop the curving of her lips. Today, their presence was absent, and so, her sadness overwhelmed her tries to be happy, to smile, and pretend everything it okay, that the news she had just received didn't hurt as much as getting hit by a ton of bricks.

Sicily could barely breathe, her chest wracking painfully as her lungs tried to grasp some oxygen desperately. Her once beautiful deep blue eyes, no longer held the grace they once did, and instead, they were rimmed with red, her eyes swelling up at all the tears she let loose. Her hands clutched her long, white locks, pulling at them feverishly. Her heart didn't want to believe it, but her mind saw the truth. In all honesty, she looked terrible; like she just found out her entire family had passed away, which wasn't that farfetched. Her eyes held a haunted gleam, her mind drifting away like leaves in the wind, and past memories were brought up, causing a sting of sting of guilt to make its way over her entire body. She wished she could've been there, maybe could've warned them, maybe, even go with them, but what happened had already been done, and she couldn't even try to make it right. Death was unavoidable, and unfixable.

The news had hit her hard. The moment the words had left the law enforcement officer's mouth the tears came, like it was making its own new river.

Her parents, her sweet, kind hearted parents who helped her through everything, were dead; car crash by a drunken semi driver. Even as her wallowing sobs echoed throughout the police station, causing other's heart to wrench in sadness yet continue on as if nothing happened, the officer explained what happened to them, making her cry even more, making her emotional pain increase ten folds. Shock had caused her fair skin to become a deathly white, much like a ghost, and she felt like she was vanishing away.

There were a lot of people in this world who would said their friends or their significant other are the stone which holds them down, keeps them stabled, but for Sicily Okamoto, it was her dear, and now deceased, parents.

Memories and nostalgia rushed through her brain cells; clouding her mind. She didn't have much she called her own, especially family. Most of her family had passed away when she was only a baby, leaving behind only one sort of close relative. The others were just too far away in the family line that they were considered strangers to Sicily.

Now, the only family she got to call her own, her only best friends who stuck to her like glue through thick and thin were gone, all because a man decided to drink then drive his massive car.

"I'm sorry for your lost," the gruff police man said, obviously awkward with the situation, rubbing the back of his neck in anxiety. Her town was a small town, which meant everybody knew everything about everybody, and when her family moved here they weren't exactly welcomed. In general, Sicily had been known to be the quiet girl, not really speaking out in any way, shape, or form, and got good grades being one of the few freshmen who actually paid attention to the teachers. She generally spent her days in the classroom by her lonesome self, making sure she had a seat in the very, very back so she wouldn't have to face the bullies who tormented her, so she could be far away from the other people who thought of her as a lesser human being. When she was younger, while the children were out on the playground, she stayed inside, sometimes locking herself up in a stall of a bathroom, or going into the classroom's, helping the teachers with their work or working on her homework in private. Even though she was kind to the teachers, more than the other students, the teachers too still disliked the girl, and sometimes said things aloud in class that made Sicily look stupider than she actually was. At first, she would hate herself for even speaking out in the first place, saying it was her own fault she made herself look dumb, but when she grew older and less naïve she realized it was in the end, her teachers doing it on purpose to the town's outcast.

And if they weren't secluded enough, being the only Japanese people in this town didn't help, especially since her parent's English wasn't too great, and was hard to understand with their thick accents. Although Sicily wasn't nearly as bad as her parents, growing up learning both English and Japanese, there were still moments when it was hard to understand her.

But here the white haired girl was, showing more emotion and more of herself that she had ever done in this small town. However, Sicily didn't care at all; let them watch. She never cared about what they thought of her, never cared that they didn't want to hang around a Japanese girl, never cared about how she chose to keep to herself instead of standing out. The only thing she cared about, were her parents. True, there had been a time she cared of what people thought of her, making sure she never cried at school from all the other children's cruel and sick words. She always went home for that, where she knew she wouldn't be judged.

Instead of answering the man, she continued to sob, ignoring the man who could've cared less about her before. She knew he was only here, comforting her in his own weird way, because she had lost her family, nothing more, and nothing less.

"Again, I am sorry, and I'm sure you're in shock right now, but when need to know if you have any intermediate family we can send you to live with." The officer continued, no longer caring about the crying girl before him. He knew for a fact that she didn't have any more family in town, so it meant she would be gone, no longer his problem. Even though he felt bad for her, he still felt the same as the other folks in this town about her: not caring. She was just a girl, a loner, the town misfit; she was no longer his problem anymore.

Chocking up, Sicily glanced up at the officer, and he watched as a flash of wrath passed her eyes, making his visibly swallow. She was quiet, never spoke out, so to see anger as deep as hers show up in her now ice cold blue orbs made him questioning if he should still act like he couldn't give a damn about her. He then decided to continue to act neutral, even though now he feared her slightly a bit more.

"Yes, I do. I have an aunt in Japan. Amaya Okamoto." Sicily answered, angered at how casually this man was acting about her parent's death. _Did he even know how it feels to lose someone you love like that,_ her thoughts yelled angrily, but then she managed to push down the anger, trying to act civil with this man, like who she truly was, not the fury filled monster threatening to explode.

"Um, could you spell it," he then said, having troubles with the foreign name. The girl nodded, helping him before he told her she should call her, tell her Aunt Amaya of her arrival. After that, he left her alone, letting out a relieved breath that he didn't know he had held, and making his way to the database computers.

Even though Sicily nodded in understanding, she did flinch as the thought ran through her head as well as many scenarios. She had only met Amaya one or two times, and each time it had been a train wreck. Her aunt was the counter part of her mother; she was not a very nice woman. But even as the white haired girl told herself she would be alright, that she would only stay with the older woman for only a couple more years till she can move out for college, she still felt anxious, and slightly fearful of her well being.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair, finally calming her down. Her heartbeat still ran so quickly it was like she had ran an entire marathon, but her form in general was much calmer. Her chest no longer caved in for a need of oxygen, she no longer felt weak and sick to her stomach. In all, she felt a bit better, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. Soon, she would be going to Japan, and soon she would be reunited with the only family she had left: her awful Aunt Amaya, and her heart wouldn't stop grieving anytime soon.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review/follow/favorite. This story won't be much like the others, more different!_


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath

**Chapter Two**

 **Aftermath**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The flight had been a long one, but fortunately, it was a quiet. There had been no disturbing babies crying, no loud people talking, everyone was just quiet, some listening to music through their headphones, but mostly people were just sleeping. This made Sicily grateful.

In all honesty, she hadn't got any sleep last night, for her mind was occupied at the time, and so, she probably only got maybe a couple hours of sleep, which didn't last long. It didn't help that she was packing all of her necessities in one day, and leaving the next, causing her to hurry and her mind to reel over what she might've forgotten. Sicily didn't want to forget anything for knowing her aunt on only those few times, she knew that the woman wouldn't get her anything she needed, even if it was an absolute need. Just to be sure, the white haired girl even packed in some bags of food like chips or candy, the only things she could fit in her limited suitcases, in case she were to grow hungry.

And even as she sat in the plane, listening to music on her phone, she kept thinking about what she did to deserve this. She couldn't remember a time she did something so awful that it caused her to lose her entire life in one day. The only people had been around for her were six feet underground, and she now had to go live with her Aunt Amaya, who she little about, but knew that Sicily would have to leave as soon as possible.

Thinking of her Aunt Amaya brought up past memories, and the girl found herself thinking back to the time she first met the woman. She had been very young, five at the time, and she had been excited for she had never met any other members of her family that weren't the one's that brought Sicily into the world.

When the doorbell had rung, and the white haired girl bounded up to meet the older woman, ignoring her parents calls of warnings, she had wrapped her little pale skinned arms around Amaya's legs, hugging her tightly and smiling brightly up at her. But when she got in return shocked her to the core. Aunt Amaya threw the little girl away from her, crouching down to Sicily's level telling her to never hug her again, and what had been worse, was that Sicily could smell the stench of alcohol and cigarettes in her breath, causing her to cower away to her parents.

Remembering the entire thing caused Sicily to sigh, having a small speckle of hope that maybe Amaya had turned herself around, but she sincerely doubted it, especially after she had talked to her on the phone about her staying with her. She could hear that the woman could care less about Sicily over the phone, and even thought her aunt was a terrible person, it still hurt her to be treated towards so coldly by none other than her own blood.

Shaking her head, the white haired girl reminded herself all of the great things that could come out of moving to Japan, one of them being she would be surrounded by people who were of her race, not like in the small town where she had resided, being the Japanese people there. At that thought, she perked up a little, thinking to herself that this was the country where her kind parents grew up in and she felt a small smiled crossing her facial features.

Turning her music up a bit more, she laid her head back comfortably, pulling out a picture from her jacket pocket, her deep blue orbs softening at the sight. It was a picture of her mom and dad on their wedding day, smiling at each other with love their eyes. It was Sicily's most treasured picture while growing up, wanting love like theirs, except with a prince of course.

Folding it away, she stuck the worn out photo back into her pocket of her jet black hooded jacket, smiling to herself.

She could feel her thoughts drifting away, day dreaming until she was surrounded by a peaceful darkness, enveloping her in comfort.

 **Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

When Sicily came to, her fists instantly moved to rub her tired eyes, clearing her vision as she glanced around. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she had a feeling she was getting closer to Japan. This thought both excited her and made her nervous, afraid of messing up with her aunt. For some reason she feared she might be hit or beaten for saying or doing something wrong, and it made her stomach churn. Her mind kept telling her that she was just being silly and over reacting, that it might not be so bad; in reality, she was kidding herself.

"Attention all passengers, we'll be arriving in Japan shortly. We still have around another hour or two, but please use the bathroom immediately or as soon as possible. Pretty soon we'll need you to stay in your seats at all times, and always have your seatbelt on, thank you." The pilot announced.

Pressing the side of her face against her seat, she relaxed, thankful that the horrendous flight would be over. She didn't like flying, not on bit. The plane sometimes felt like a rollercoaster whenever they hit a bump or two, and Sicily's extreme fear of heights would always make its appearance, as well as her motion sickness.

The girl then quickly traded out a different song on her phone, and closed her eyes. Letting peace and quiet as well as her favorite music blasting in the background welcomes her with open arms. _I can take care of myself,_ Sicily reminded herself. _I can do this, I got this. In a couple hours soon I will be with my Aunt Amaya, and even if she doesn't take care of me, I can still do this. I got it, I'm… fine…_ Her thoughts echoed right before she fell deep in the deep dark void of her mind.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I hope you liked it, thank you for following/favorite/reviewing! What did you think of this chapter?_

 _To AnimeBestie: Thank you so much, I am happy that you are liking this!_

 _Random Fact:_ _If you don't already know, Sicily is a name of a city in Italy._


	3. Chapter 3 Last Stage of Grief Acceptance

**Chapter Three**

 **Last Stage of Grief: Acceptance**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 _Sicily stared ahead, her eyes filling with curiosity as she walked forward, her cream colored dress dragging behind her form. Her bare feet touched the softest grass there ever was as she continued forward, her deep blue orbs sparking with interest. She didn't know where she was but at the time, the fact seemed to be irrelevant for her curiosity overpowered her natural instincts._

 _And there, on the grassy ground laid a soft layer of fog, cooling her legs and feet, and all around her was gray coloring, no blue sky, no white, nothing but gray. This confused her, wondering where she could possibly be; it almost felt like she was stuck in subconcious. Suddenly, she heard a slight sound echo around her, like a bell, and she came face to face with a body sized mirror that wasn't there before, and staring right back at her, was not herself, but familiar faces which caused tears to prick her eyes. Her parents._

 _She thought maybe for a second that the car crash had been a dream, just a horrible dream, and she dearly hoped so. She hoped that this was reality, yet, at the same time a crushing weight settled itself on her chest; she couldn't afford to be hopeful._

 _In the reflection her father was holding her mother by the waist, their usual kind smiles lying upon their features. "Hello our daughter," her mother said, her smooth voice causing Sicily to relax involuntarily. It was the same voice which use to read her stories before bed, and the same voice which would sing in their long car ride trips; it was distorted or wrong in any way, it was her mother's voice._

 _"Mom, Dad," she answered, a tear making its escape down her fair skinned cheek. The sight before her was more beautiful than any other sunset, or painting. The love in her parents eyes always made Sicily feel special, like she was actually a person rather than a loner who kept to herself. Like she was the kind of person who could make a difference in this world. They had always warmed her heart, even before they passed away, and once more, Sicily was hoping that this strange moment was actually reality._

 _"We have to go sweetie," her father said next, sadness perking in his eyes as well as happiness, and another emotions; pride. He's proud of her. It wasn't something new, her father had reminded her every day, before she went off to school, that he was proud of her. The white haired girl remembered at first she took glee in those words, but by the end she heard it so much that they didn't really matter to her. But seeing the look in his eye, knowing what she had accomplish made her happy once more._

 _"No, you don't have to, I can come with you! We can be together, a family again," Sicily pleaded once she finally realized the meaning of her father's words, her voice straining once she realize this was a dream, her parents were actually gone, and now they were officially saying their goodbye's. Now she realized she should've never wished they said goodbye, because now this hurt more than any bullet or blade striking her skin._

 _"No, we can't, and you know that, we love you," her mother finished._

 _"NO!" her daughter screamed, reaching to touch the mirror as if to grasp her parent's, but before she even got to touch it, the entire elegant mirror broke, shards falling to the ground, and the image of her parents was gone, in place, a distorted reflection of her dreary self. Sicily could feel tears coming out of her eyes, and she laid down on the soft ground, letting her sobs echo through the air like chimes. She officially felt alone._

A loud gasp burst from her throat, jumping out of her seat. It had all been a dream in the end, yet, she wasn't disappointed. In the dream at least she got to see her parents one last time, actually talking to her, comforting her. Yet, at the same time, it hurt. She felt like a wrecking ball had just slammed into her chest, and even as she tried to think of the dream as positive, she still couldn't get over the fact that after she was just starting to stop her constant tears, they'll just come back, and once more she would be gloomy.

It was finally the end of the flight, the plane sat itself on the ground, and so Sicily took out her ear phones, slightly drowsy from the plane ride.

When the pilots finally let the passengers go, the girl took in a deep breath, readying herself for her aunt. This was her new life now, whether she liked it or not.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for all the follows/favorites/review! Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_

 _To AnimeBestie: Yeah well there would be something wrong if you did like her aunt, you'll see more of this bad person later. And I already have the next chapter done, just adding some tweaks to it but then it'll be up soon, either later today or tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4 Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Chapter Four**

 **Looks Can Be Deceiving**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"I can't believe we have to pick him up, can't he just find a ride himself," Yusuke Asahina bit out, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. To say he was displeased about picking up Fuuto at the airport was an understatement. He didn't understand why he had to be here of all places, waiting for what he called "the bratty, showoff popstar" who could get anything he wanted. If it had been up to Yusuke, he said let Fuuto walk home for all he cared, but knowing the boy, he would get a ride from anybody he wanted with how popular he had become through his music career. It irked the red head thinking about how Fuuto always got his way.

"Because he's our brother and I offered him a ride home." Masaomi answered back, smiling slight at his younger brother's behavior. Yusuke never hid his true feelings about Fuuto, and everybody in the family, including their not always there mother and their new father Rintarou knew as well, some finding humor in their constant spats while others found it annoying. You could be five minutes with Yusuke in the same room as Fuuto and know of his feelings regarding the pop sensation. To Masaomi however, they are family, so he honestly didn't care about how cheeky and bratty Fuuto acts at times; knowing that deep down Fuuto was kind his own way.

"Well then why do I have to be here!" Yusuke asked angrily, seeing no specific reason why he had to spend even more time around his selfish younger brother.

"Because Yusuke, the other's are busy with the celebration party, and since you didn't want to help out there, well you'll be helping me with welcoming him," Masaomi answered, feeling the urge to sweatdrop at his brother's actions.

In response, the red head sighed and grumbled, turning away childishly.

Fuuto had gone down to the USA to sign one of the biggest music production contracts he's ever signed. It was a major accomplishment on his mark as far as his music career went, and it would mean he would be doing a couple concerts there. And even though this wasn't huge in Fuuto's eyes, it was in others, hence the reason why they decided to throw him a congratulating party, despite the fact that it would raise his ego even more.

And Subaru had been with Yusuke when throwing a party was first mentioned, agreeing that they shouldn't do it because it would only make him more annoying, of course, they were outnumbered in votes.

"Flight 261 from the United States of America to Japan now landing," a voice over the intercom stated. The eldest brother then smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

It wasn't long before people started making their way in, all from the same flight. Most looked to be American's touring places around the world, but there were a couple Japanese; possibly business men.

And as Masaomi was searching for a familiar face, Yusuke's attention was drifted elsewhere.

A blush rose up on his cheeks, nearly as dark as his hair color, as he continued to stare, not seeming to take his eyes away. There the most beautiful Japanese girl he had ever seen, or at least in his eyes she was, waiting for her luggage to be brought out on the conveyor belt. Her long strangely white tresses fell down her back in beautiful waves like the foam of the ocean, her deep, crisp blue eyes shinned, her fair skin looked smooth to the touch, and the best thing of all was that she was around his age. But even as Yusuke stared at her in awe, he noticed that so far she stood out from the others. Her eyes were filled with content or happiness, instead they looked dull, and haunted, a faraway look like her mind was elsewhere, remembering things that she shouldn't. In all she looked sad and alone, making Yusuke frown, his own dark red orbs narrowing slightly, but when she glanced to where he and his brother stood, not really looking at them but around, he felt his heart leap when he saw the depth of her sadness.

Pressing a hand to his chest to calm his sudden constricted breaths and his rapid heart, Yusuke forced his eyes away, focusing on the appearance of his other and younger brother. "You didn't have to take me home, I could've taken the limo," Fuuto piped up, a bored look on his face. In response Masaomi gave him a wry smile.

"We know, I just thought it would help bring less attention if I just drove you instead," the gray haired man offered. The brown haired brother huffed, not exactly saying thank you but not exactly ungrateful. Despite feeding off attention like a leech, there were still moments where he preferred if no one knew about who he truly was, especially when he wanted to do simple things like go to the library or go to the grocery store, not like he did much of those things anyway.

"Oi, you should be grateful," Yusuke snapped, crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"Oh, and what would you know-" Fuuto continued, snapping right back, but Masaomi wasn't paying attention to them or of their "conversation," instead he caught sight of something else. The girl Yusuke had been staring at earlier, instead this time she had her ear buds popped in and she looked very disappointed.

He then realized her age, and looked around for someone to take her home, but there was none. No one was walking up to her, no one even looked like they knew her, she was just alone. _Why isn't anyone here for her, the city can be dangerous if you're not alone, and a pretty young girl like her…_ his thoughts trailed sadly as he turned his attention back onto two of his younger brothers, sighed exasperate. They were still going, still fighting. Masaomi then grabbed Fuuto's bags and decided to confront them.

"Enough you two, let's get on home," Masaomi softly scolded instead, running a hand over his face. He put his thoughts regarding the girl far back into his mind, knowing she was still a complete stranger, and headed towards the car, shaking his head lightly at the two pouting kids.

 **Sicily POV**

When I had boarded off of the plane I noticed immediately that I was alone. I couldn't see my Aunt Amaya anywhere. A sliver of fear ran it's course through my body as I realized how big of a situation this was. Amaya rarely ever answered her phone, so the odds of calling her to see if she was going to actually pick me up like she promised was little to none, and I didn't know my way around the city. More than likely I would end up getting lost then where would I be, especially if my phone died. This day was already proving itself to be more trouble than it's worth.

Sighing loudly to myself, I headed towards the conveyor belt, awaiting for my suitcase. I ignored everyone around me, who almost all seemed to have some they knew waiting for them, or already seemed to know where they were going to go. Then there was me on the other hand who just seemed like a lost teenage girl in a big unknown city.

But even as I waited I knew I wasn't the only one who had a less than friendly greeting. Not even three yards away I could hear two boys fighting, around my age from the sounds of it. Curiously I glanced over at them finding a red haired teenage boy and a slight pinkish brunette teenage boy arguing with each other, but I couldn't seem to grasp the words. Instead I just watched, having a feeling they were related; they looked like they did this kind of thing daily.

This caused my chest to sting painfully. My parents never wanted another child, they always said they were content with just having me, even though I would beg them to give me a younger brother or sister. It wasn't till later that I found out the truth; my mother couldn't get pregnant. She had told me it had been a miracle I had been born, and she had nearly died in child birth, and because of that she and my father told me that it made me even more special to them. Even if they had adopted, they said they couldn't love the child nearly enough as me. That was the moment I had stopped being so selfish.

Turning my attention away from them, I instead put my ear buds in, focusing on the music. Trying to drift away like when I was in the plane I only hope I won't drift too far.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: oh my goodness, thank you all for all the bunches of reviews! It made me so happy to read them all and they made me smile. I am so glad you are enjoying this story!_

 _To Guest (1):_ _Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the sort of interaction with the Asahina's._

 _To Guest (ReverseHaremFan1123):_ _Thank you thank you! And yeah you'll be getting more of that sadness later on in the story, we have yet to have her confront her aunt._

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: I am so happy you like this story, and it'll be soon that she'll meet the Asahina's but right now I'm trying to develop the character more, and try to show you guys what exactly she's like._

 _To Guest (2)_ _: Here you go, I hope you enjoy!_

 _To anon (Guest)_ _: Thank you, I am so happy people are liking Sicily. It's a big step for me because she isn't the kind of character I usually write in FanFics (they mostly end up being stoic, hard OC's who soften up in the end)._

 _To Guest (3)_ _: Sorry but she has yet to meet the brothers but it'll be very very soon! I won't keep you guys waiting for too long, especially since she still has to get to know them, and then they have to have their relationships evolved and then bam! Ending Pairing!_


	5. Chapter 5 Life and It's Moments

**Chapter Five**

 **Life and It's Moments**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Another hour passed by slowly, so slowly it was almost painful; like being shot and left to bleed out on the ground. And even though Sicily attempted to keep her spirits up, making excuses for her aunt as to why the woman wasn't here, the white haired girl couldn't help but feel disappointment settle in. It wasn't long before her forced smile turned into a grimace-like frown, conflicting her usual graceful features. She knew deep down she was just wishful thinking again; just like her dream about her parents, just like her hopes that Aunt Amaya had changed.

Running her hands through her long locks, Sicily bit her lip gently trying to keep in all the frustration she's felt through the past couple days. She knew pretty soon she would have to leave the airport and find the woman herself, but that struck fear in heart, making her resolve with just staying put. Like mentioned before, she didn't know her way around the city, or even knew if the city was safe enough at night, which she doubted.

And even as she stuck her music in and tried to relax herself she still felt slightly on edge. Sicily wasn't quite sure if it was because she might have to end up finding her aunt's place on her own, or if it was the possibility of actually seeing her aunt at the airport, and neither choice sat right with her.

A couple minutes since the hour passed Sicily felt herself release yet another long sigh, her chest feeling constricted, until she caught sight of the woman she had been waiting for. There with her very dark red hair, her brown eyes, and she perfectly shaped body which gave any man a run for his money, was her Aunt Amaya; her usual sneer and judging look lay upon her face, and beyond all she looked annoyed. In all honestly Sicily was surprised her aunt wasn't sporting a glass bottle in her hand, or the fact she still had her nice figure despite being an alcoholic, and possibly a drug addict (Sicily's guess was plastic surgery).

Nonetheless Sicily walked up to her, setting her music away and smiled largely, knowing not to make the mistake of hugging her as a greeting again; before her parents had saved her from the devilish woman's wrath. "Hi Aunt Amaya," Sicily said, feigning happiness in her presence. In reality she felt a cold dread in the pit of her stomach, eating away at her old self like a disease. She never faked anything to anybody; she was always straight up with people.

"Hmph, you owe me brat," she answered, sneering at the teenage girl, looking the girl before her up and down; apparently she did not like what she saw. And from just hearing those words and being near her Sicily could tell Amaya was somewhat intoxicated. Even from where she was standing the stench of alcohol drifted her way, causing the white haired girl to inwardly flinch. She hated what the strong drink could do to people; she sometimes even wondered if her actual Amaya was a nice person for whenever the older woman had been around she was never sober.

"I-I'm sorry to inconvenience you," Sicily answered, trying to hold back a grimaced look which threatened to take over. But even then she did mean her words. Just the glare in her aunt's eyes made her feel terrible, like it was the blue eyed girl's fault her parents died and now had to spend the next couple years living with the catastrophe of a person.

Amaya sighed, irritation laced inside. It was obvious to anyone she rather be anywhere than taking her "niece" back to her place. "Let's go." Was all she said before she started walking away, leaving the teenager slightly in the dust, lugging behind her heavily packed suitcases. Whilst she struggled, letting out strained grunts, her aunt moved forward, not even sparing a glance behind her. _Just breathe Sicily, just breathe. You got this; these things should be nothing, you've had harder times in gym,_ she reminded herself, trying to work up some determination. In reality she felt like chopped liver, but didn't say anything, she reminded herself she shouldn't expect anything from her so-called family.

Though it felt like hours till she finally made it to her car, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

After she popped the trunk up, Amaya shut herself inside, waiting impatiently for Sicily to put her things in the trunk and get inside.

As Sicily entered the small car, which was stained with the smell of marijuana, proving her earlier suspicion of her aunt possibly being a drug addict, Sicily involuntarily let out a long breath, afterwards trying to contain the sudden clog in her throat. The smell was absolutely horrid to her; its putrid smell plugging up her senses like a bad cold. This just wasn't her day.

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, the white haired girl held her breath, only breathing through her mouth as she rolled down the window just a bit.

 _It's just the first day, I'm sure the others will be better,_ Sicily tried to convince herself, even though she knew it was all in vain. It was just the beginning of her new hardship in a terrible thing we all experience: the defaults of life.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: And now we see more of the aunt's personality. Don't fret, more Asahina action will soon come!_

 _To JojoXLover (Guest)_ _: I'm happy you like the reaction; if you've read the manga for Brother's Conflict you would know the first time Yusuke gained his crush on Ema and first saw her he blushed a lot so I incorporated it into the story in my own twist._

 _To Guest (1)_ _: Right?! They are so sexy! And I was very disappointed that in the anime they didn't show Kaname very much, or at least as much as I wanted;3_

 _To ReverseHaremFan1123_ _: I'm so happy you liked the reaction! I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter as well for it involves the Asahina's;)_

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: Ah I'm sorry, and thank you. You actually did spell her name right._

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Oh gosh thank you so much! And your review, the end part, gave me this super idea for the next chapter. I'm sure you'll catch it once I put it up._

 _To Guest (2)_ _: Thank you, I'm glad you like it, I fear for it not being well written enough, but oh well, even if it is a lot of people are enjoying and it's one of the few stories that don't involve Ema and that are OC/All._


	6. Chapter 6 Only One Side of the Coin

**Chapter Six**

 **Only One Side of the Coin**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Rolling his eyes, crossing his arms, and huffing almost like a kid who didn't get his way, for the umpteenth time today, which in a sense was true, Yusuke watched as Fuuto was congratulated for his music deal. Though the red head decided to not start a fight, despite how tempting it was; for his brother's did put a lot into it to make this party special, and also Yusuke's throat hurt from their earlier fight during the car ride, which had lasted for a very, very long time. That was until Masaomi could no longer take it and asked them politely of they could please stop the useless fighting.

"It's not a huge accomplishment," Fuuto claimed arrogantly, acting as if this wasn't some big deal. And what the other brothers didn't know was that Fuuto was secretly excited. He knew American's were known for making the smallest people and things very famous, and he had a feeling it might help start his acting career. He had to admit, his singing career was getting boring real fast.

"Aye! Don't start getting a big head," Yusuke snapped.

"I'm not getting a big head, I'm just stating something obvious," the brunette answered back, not fazed at all by his older brother. If it was anyone who let his emotions go crazy it had to be Yusuke, especially whenever Fuuto pushed at his buttons like a small child.

"Now now, no fighting, we should be celebrating," Kaname suggested, attempting to keep the peace. He couldn't help but feel a bit irritated; the party had gone so well, up until the two decided to start their bickering once more.

"Whatever, the perv doesn't even know what's its like," Fuuto grumbled, crossing his arms and shifting his head away.

"Wha-what are you talking about," the red head asked, grinding his teeth as he stared at his brother, obviously annoyed. It was clear to anyone Kaname hadn't managed for the two to get along for even a second.

"You think I didn't notice you checking out that one girl at the airport?" the brunette asked, a smug smirk crossing his lips. Yusuke, almost on cue, blushed heavily, thinking about the pretty girl he would more than likely never see again. Her long tresses of white hair falling down her back like a elegant waterfall, her deep blue orbs sparkling back at him- he quickly shook his head, discreetly wiping away the drool which had clumped up at the corner of his mouth during his remembrance. Instead, he turned his attention back onto a certain brunette who was smirking at him smugly, taking note of the earlier dreamy look which crossed his brothers face as well as the drooling, and Yusuke's anger increased ten folds.

"I'm not a perv! I wasn't checking her out, I was just looking around!" Yusuke denied, incidentally making it all too obvious that he had been staring at her.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you point out that there were multiple girls there; that I could be talking about anyone of them, but you know exactly who I'm talking about right? The girl with the white hair and the blue eyes," Fuuto asked, his eyes lighting up with mischief as he watched his older brother blush and start to stumble over his words, telling the brunette boy that he was wrong.

"Y-you're just making things up now! Are you delusional or something," he snapped back, blaming his cheeks for giving him away.

What the two constantly bickering boys didn't notice, as well as the rest of the family, was Masaomi was oh so very slightly smiling to himself, but to most it would look like it wasn't even there. He was thinking about before, when he had considered internally about giving her a ride, and he realized that if he had done that, his poor red haired brother probably would have troubles keeping his eyes to himself, and of course he wouldn't hear the end of it from Fuuto. But Masaomi did admit, the girl was pretty, but that was all he felt towards her.

Turning his attention away from himself, he looked back to see that Yusuke and Fuuto finally stopped, instead, they seemed to be glaring at anywhere else other than each other, which was an odd sight to see, at least for Fuuto. He hardly ever let Yusuke's words get to him, always having a cheeky comeback, but it seems like this time they were at a tie. Their fists were clenched so tight that their knuckles started turning a milky color, making most of the boys in the room sweatdrop; home sweet home it was indeed.

Sighing to himself, Masaomi looked outside, taking in the marvelous view of the stars accompanied with the crisp moon, and found himself thinking about his family. For some reason, he sometimes felt his family was incomplete; sure they had a mother, and a father now, as well as a ton of siblings, but then again he felt like there was still something missing, like there was still one piece of the puzzle left. Shaking his head as if to shake away his thoughts, he focused back onto his younger siblings, smiling at their antics; he would admit, he sure is lucky, even if they did fight.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry for any OOCness, point out any and I will be glad to fix it! And sorry for the late update, my week has been hectic, but I'm fine now and ready to update some more!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Yes currently I am looking for pictures to refer her by, but I can't seem to get any so I think I might just draw it myself but knowing how great I am at drawing anime (note the sarcasm) it will take a long while and look like a little kid did it:|_

 _To ReverseHaremFan1123_ _: I hope you like this chapter, and if you find any OOCness feel free to point it out!_

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: well I hope you hate her Aunt, it would be sad if you didn't and in the next chapter you're really going to hate her, just saying._


	7. Chapter 7Another Day Another Thing Wrong

**Chapter Seven**

 **Another Day, Another Thing Wrong**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

She felt as if she was suffocating, like she was falling deep down into the dark void of the ocean, her arms flailing to lift her herself up, her mouth opening to cry out soundless pleas, and nobody could hear her; nobody knew about her. In fact, she felt as if there was someone holding her down like a weight, pulling her farther and farther into the darkness with no escape. Sicily was so far, and yet, she was so close at the same time.

If she had thought the car had smelled bad, then she quickly found worse the second she stepped into her aunt's apartment which not only stank of the putrid smell of marijuana, but also of smoke from cigarettes, alcohol, and the white haired girl could tell there was a faint smell of other kinds of drugs which she thankfully had never came into contact with. Yet, Amaya didn't seemed fazed at all by the smell, in fact, she seemed to welcome it like an air freshener, making Sicily think of her like an alley cat; living in the smell so much it no longer bothered her.

But Sicily still kept a smile on her face; acting like this was the prettiest and the best smelling apartment she had ever been in, which was a complete lie. The place was a pig sty, pizza box and takeout food boxes littered the floor and the counters, it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for a while (meaning at least four months), and what made the blue eyed girl cringed uncontrollably was the coffee table, which actually looked normal except for it had a glass bowl on top, containing a variety of colorful pills.

Her Aunt Amaya then took her to where her bedroom was going to be, and thankfully, it was not destroyed. It was a small bedroom with normal walls and a small bed, but Sicily wasn't complaining, especially since she had feared she would have to sleep on the couch.

"Okay…Whore, let's set some ground rules," Amaya stated, looking Sicily up and down with distaste, making the girl frowned. Her clothes were far from revealing; they basically let everything to the imagination! "1.) Bedtime is seven; I don't care if you're dying to go the bathroom, dehydrated, starving to death or whatever; you're in your room by seven and you can't come out till the morning. 2.) I never drive you to school, or anywhere, or pick you up from anywhere, including school. I don't care how far, you got two legs, use them for actual good use. 3.) When I ask you to do something, always do it; you have to pull your weight around here or you can take you stupid ass to somewhere else to live got it? 4.) No friends over, ever. I don't need any more hormonal, snot-nosed teenagers around here. 5.) Don't ever dare to try to call the cops on me for any reason; you're lucky I even decided to take you in so act grateful. 6.) You need anything? Get it yourself with your own money; I'm not a bank so get a job or something if it's that important. That's it. Anyways abide by the rules got it?!" she asked, a threat lingering in her voice. Sighing inwardly, Sicily agreed, not totally sure whether she had a choice in this or not.

Once the red haired woman made her leave, giving the peace that Sicily had been craving for during out the entire drive back, the white haired girl got to work, settling herself in, despite how tired she was. If she even lied down on the bed for a second or two the girl was sure she would be out like a light, taking comfort in the nice darkness given to her. After settling a few things in their places, she felt too tired to continue, and instead, put on her comfy clothes and went to bed, pulling the sheets so that they were snug around her, which suddenly made her sick to her stomach. The whole this-room-was-fine thing was no longer the case. It seemed even the guest bedrooms weren't safe from the terrible odor which seemed to waft around this place, attaching itself to all things possible like a disease; it made Sicily want to vomit.

Instead, she forced her eyelids shut, and only breathed through her mouth, not sure how much longer she'll be able to breathe in the horrible stench. But even as she complained to herself she knew: this was her new home now, whether she liked it or not; and she should just learn to deal with it.

 **Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

Waking up, it took her a second to realize just where she actually was. Her eye's fluttered open, Sicily's blue orbs taking in the dark and dreary plain room, the smell running into her nose, the tiny sliver of light peaking through the dusty curtain covering the window, and she knew. She was now with her Aunt Amaya, no longer in the safe confines of her parents arms or her loving house which always had a faint smell of sweet peas.

She rose up from my bed, the mattress creaking as her form moved against it, and ran a hand through her tangled white locks, wincing as her digits caught onto parts of her hair. Sicily was thankful that the bed was at least comfortable; despite the smell she got a nice night of rest without any dreams about _them_.

She got up, swinging her legs off of the mattress, and left her room gingerly, not completely remembering the rules Amaya gave her the night before; there was a lot, but she kept telling herself she should be thankful at least, the red haired woman is after all giving Sicily a roof over her head. But if she was to be honest, the blue eyed girl felt far from grateful, in fact, she felt like she was in a modern looking hell chamber. If she was to be honest again, Sicily would say that she's slightly fearful of running into Amaya this early in the morning; she wasn't sure what kind of person she was in the morning but had a feeling she wasn't much kinder than the night before. The treatment she gave Sicily last night gave her awful, depressing chills up her spine, like Amaya was a monster instead of a human being.

"Sicily, that you," a familiar croaky voice asked, causing the said girl to turn towards the voice, taking in the awful sight. It was obvious Amaya had been drinking last night, for her looks and body posture screamed hangover. And what didn't help was that Amaya looked livid, like she was going to beat her to a pulp for no reason.

"U-Uh yeah, good morning," Sicily answered, trying to act cheerful when instead her stomach churned and she felt like she was chocking on the bile in her throat.

"Might as well make yourself useful and go to the store to get me some Sprite. It helps with hangovers," her aunt answered, her words slight slurring with her drowned brain.

"Uh okay, where's the closest one," she asked, suddenly remembering one of the rules. Always do what Amaya asked; something about pulling her weight along with it.

"A couple blocks from here; I'm sure you can find it," the drunken woman answered, acting a bit more civil than the night before, and Sicily had a inkling it was because she was actually sober at the time. So instead, Sicily slipped on her boots, not caring what people thought of her baggy pajama pants and her camisole, and left the house, along with the money and her phone. She already felt like a servant, doing errands for her master without her okay, but even as it didn't sit right with Sicily (being treated this way) she still did it.

When she left the apartment complex she was greeted with bright rays of sunshine, peering into her fragile eyes, and making her squint. Even this early in the morning the sun was out, ready to burn out people's pupils, though, there weren't anybody around to do so. The streets were quite empty except for passing cars, and Sicily found herself walking to the store alone, though she wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction, her aunt hadn't really given her great instructions, but she hoped if she wonder around for a bit if she could maybe run into it.

However, after a couple minutes of walking, she felt herself get frustrated, not sure exactly where she was going. This morning is just not her morning.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Another chapter just for you guys, I hope you do enjoy! Don't worry next chapter we'll have another appearance of an Asahina, sorry of you guys are getting antsy with the lack of Sicily with Asahina's but I'm planning on making this story long so we have all the chapters in the world.:)_

 _To ReverseHaremFan1123_ _: next chapter she see one again but the major points they'll be seeing each other is when she starts going to school._

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Thank you, here's a much longer one. Sicily has really white hair like freshly fallen snow (like Tsubaki's) and her eyes are a very deep/dark blue. It might be a little hard because I can be very picky about appearences:/ Thank you though._


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected Meetings

**Chapter Eight**

 **Unexpected Meetings**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

At the sight of a store Sicily felt the sudden urge to jump for joy, almost as happy as a kid who got the toy she had begging for. There before her was the store she had been searching for. Throughout the little journey here she had been constantly worrying the back of her mind that her aunt might punish her for taking this long to find a "simple store." Though Sicily hasn't been punished quite yet, she knew it was only a matter of time till Amaya crashed it down on her like a sledge hammer.

Sicily sighed softly to herself, she walked inside, listening as the familiar bell sound rung, announcing of her arrival. Giving a curt nod to the cashier, who she didn't notice was eyeing her garb with confusion and interest; she started to look around, trying to find her aunt's hangover cure. Even if she wished the older woman wouldn't do things like that, she had a feeling of what she was going to be cut out for when she was sent to live with Amaya, and so she figured picking up some soda because the woman has a hangover is no big deal; at least she isn't making Sicily live on her streets.

The white haired girl finally found what she had been looking for after a couple minutes. She had been pacing down the aisle, not finding what she needed, and even frowned for a bit in confusion till her sights graced upon the green containers, and there sat bottles of Sprite.

Grabbing a couple for more possible later trips, she headed over to the cashier, greeting him with a kind smile.

"Just these for today Miss," he asked. And although he was intrigued by how the girl just walked around in PJ's when most girls would shudder at the thought if immodesty, he made no comment; instead, he just smiled at her youthful beauty showing through the features of her face and asked her the mandatory questions.

"Yeah, took me a while," she answered back politely, chuckling a little bit at herself.

"That's a lot of sodas; packing up for the weeks," he asked, scanning the bottles.

"Something along those lines; most them won't be for me." She decided to say, not exactly wanting to lie at him, yet she didn't want to tell him the truth either.

"That'll be 2487 yen." He stated, placing the multiple soda's into a plastic bag. Though he couldn't see it, Sicily smiled inwardly to herself; happy that she converted some of her American money over to Japanese as well as stocking up all the yen's her parents had given her over the years as gifts. They had wanted the blue eyed girl to know more about their culture as well as know more about where her parents originated from.

"Here you go, and have a nice day." She grabbed the bags, wincing at how heavy they were and at how the plastic seemed to already paint bruises into her skin, making it turn slightly red and purple. Letting out an annoyed huff, she left the store in pursuit of going back to her aunt's place, and even as she felt the urge to find a park nearby, maybe even explore the city's grounds a bit more before the majority of the people woke up, the bags cutting into her skin and the thought of Amaya made that thought instantly wash away into the sea of nothingness.

And then, just with her luck, Sicily, only a meter away the store, ran right into somebody, knocking her balance and causing the bags to crash into the ground,the clear liquid of the Sprite's bursting open and drizzling all over the cement. Without a second thought, she cried out in desperation and anxiety, obviously very unhappy. "No, no, no!" she yelled, feverishly picking up the ones who lay on its side, trying to still contain at least some soda. Sicily couldn't believe it took her this long just to find the store, and now once she got what she needed was all ruined. She felt her frustration grow ten folds, yet she only let a small irritated sigh release from her dehydrated chapped lips, not noticing how the person she bumped into immediately started helping. She didn't see as the person stared down at her, watching as she rushed over the bottles of soda.

"Are you all right," a voice asked, though Sicily still didn't acknowledge it, furiously messing with the screwed up bottles, her eye's threatening to tear. Inwardly the white haired girl knew that if this had been any other time, and under different circumstances, she would've just sighed and called her parents, telling them what had happen, but because of what was going on, she finally realized just how sensitive she was getting these days, and the fact that she wanted to cry over a couple spilled soda's was proof enough.

She knew the person was there, yet at the moment, she couldn't find herself to care about answering him, only caring about losing her composure right in front of a person she didn't know. _Don't tear up, not in front of this stranger,_ her mind pleaded desperately, still trying to contain the last of her mostly used up dignity.

The voice then sighed, and suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder, causing her back to instantly tense until she realized that this action was rather more comforting than not, which was strange from a stranger, and the voice broke her from her confusion filled thoughts, asking again, "Are you all right?" Even though the voice was filled with sincerity, it still held a rather bluntness and calming to it, which was a strange mix, and a rare one as well for any person she had ever met.

Finally gathering the strength to look up, the girl's deep blue orbs took in the person before her, the one who cared enough to stop and ask her if she was fine. The person ended up being a tall handsome man in his twenties. He had orange locks, which framed his face, some of them falling on his face, with the most gorgeous violet eyes Sicily had ever seen, peering right back into her own crisp blue ones. Glancing back down at her bottles, she ignored him again, too frustrated and sad to talk, and at the same time she felt shame, and slight embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you with those," he then said, crouching down to her level, and proceeded to help her, making the white haired girl feel increasingly guilty for acting that way towards him, while it was clear, he hadn't meant to run into her, and just wanted to help her in return.

Once they got the bags situated, now lying on the ground as she finally faced the kind man, she finally gathered up her courage, finding it hard before to confront him after her rather icy and abnormal behavior. "Thank you," she whispered, only loud enough for his ears. "Sorry about before," Sicily then apologized, slightly bowing her head in shame.

"It's fine, you were irritated," he answered bluntly. Finally letting his eyes roam over Sicily. He took in her white hair, which reminded him much a certain someone, and her deep blue eyes, which seemed to shine with a certain sadness that made himself sad as well. _What is going on,_ he thought to himself, confused at his feelings, but it wasn't like he knew much of how he felt most of the time anyways. He glanced over her clothes, inwardly smiling at her bravery to wear night clothes out in public; he knew plenty of girls, one of which being his mother, who would outright refuse to leave the house looking as such, which made him instantly take a liking towards her. "I'm Natsume Asahina," he introduced, sticking a hand out politely.

"I'm Sicily, Sicily Okamoto." She introduced, smiling brightly at him while she accepted his hand. Her earlier mood seemed to have completely changed, which inwardly shocked Natsume. He could see her smile didn't reach her eyes fully, her orbs holding pain instead of the latter, yet the fact that she still tried to keep up appearances made him feeling slight admiration, though he felt like telling her she didn't have to pretend.

 _What is wrong with me these days, I barely know this girl and yet I want to comfort her,_ his thoughts asked, quite perplexed with his current circumstances.

"Is your soda's okay," he found himself asking.

"Yes, they're fine. They seem to still have some contents in there, thanks to your help I'm guessing," she stated, giving him a softer smile than before, reaching her deep blues better than before.

"It was my fault anyways. I wasn't paying attention," he then said, still rather blunt.

"I think we're both at fault here. I wasn't really paying attention either, but I accept your apology," Sicily then said, already knowing from the way he was acting that this was his way of apologizing. She then glanced down on her phone, quickly checking the time, and felt her heart freeze over; she's been out too long, and with as bad as hangover as her aunt had, she had a feeling she was going to at the least get a yelling.

Feeling her adrenalin perk up with the sudden extreme need to get home, Sicily looked back at Natsume. "Thank you for your help. I have to go now; goodbye," she said in a rush, and like that she was speed walking down the streets, wincing as the bags struck her sides.

She didn't even see that Natsume turned to look back her. The white haired beauty didn't know that he felt himself wanting to see her again.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: And here is another chapter. SO, here's a little announcement. THERE WILL BE NO EMA IN THIS STORY! Honestly, I hate Ema, and her presence in this story would be just too conflicting so EMA DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY. Please excuse any grammar mistakes by the way._

 _To Kry Chi_ _: Yes Fuuto will be in her school. This setting is more after Season One, but without Ema, like I mentioned before. Good question!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Sorry but it'll be a bit before she is saved by the Asahina's but it is going to make things a lot harder since they be technically related and still want Sicily as their own._

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: Like I PMed you about, there is going to be no Ema in this story. But that was a great guess anyways._


	9. Chapter 9 Face Your Demons

**Chapter Nine**

 **Face Your Demons**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sicily resisted yet another flinch as alcohol-tainted saliva splattered against her the soft features of her face, trying to hold in any indication of weakness. Earlier she had been shocked to her core when she had neutrally entered the dwelling, and simply put the bags on the table, when suddenly, hands grabbed at her arms, and turned her around, and then gave her a sharp slap to her face. That was earlier, and now, she was facing her aunt, in trouble for her lateness.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you," Amaya screamed unconsciously spitting out more saliva at her, grabbing the said white haired girl by her neck, and shaking her violently. The older woman was livid when she got home, and wanted to know the excuse as to why it took so long for her to get here with the item she wanted. Though Sicily had been trying to explain herself, her aunt interrupted every time, which made Sicily a little mad, but she held it all in, in fear of course.

Wincing as she got strong case of whiplash, Sicily felt on the verge of crying; though right now it was just yelling, neither her mother or her father had ever done that to her, even when she was a young child, so this was quite foreign to her, and scary. She had been scolded before by teachers, yes, but this, it was painful emotionally, but Sicily kept telling herself to toughen up, that these things always happened between families. Yet she knew her own case was much more violent with a lining of lethal and deadly.

"I-I, I'm sor-ry I couldn't find t-the place," she instantly stuttered, her heart drenched with large gallons of horror.

Amaya scoffed, running her free hand through her greasy red tresses. "Yeah right, why don't you be honest you little whore. I mean, look at you; how _indecent,_ how _slutty,_ did you honestly hug you mother in those clothes. I bet she flinched in disgust every time, being reminded that her own daughter spread her legs to nearly anybody," she spat.

Though Sicily is indeed a virgin, her aunt's words still hit her like a ton of bricks. She just had to bring up the most sensitive subject for the blue eyed girl. It burned, like she was stuck in a building on fire, and the flame itself was spreading across her fair skin, marking it in an excoriating way while she screamed in agony, her tears evaporating as they hit the fire. Sicily quickly broke back to reality, shaking her head slightly when she felt Amaya's hold tighten, knowing she now has angered the older woman even more with not answering.

"I just thought-"

"What?!" Amaya asked, her grip on Sicily's neck increasing to the point that the white haired girl could literally feel the bruises forming, and felt like she was being half strangled. She wasn't sure how long it would take the dark marks to recover. Just like that, the teenager snapped her mouth shut, closing off any words she was going to say before. She feared she would just end up making the situation worse with the older woman.

"Nothing, y-you're right. It won't happen again," she tried to comply, praying that the woman took it, and dropped it so that the girl could run to the confines of her room, which would hold sanctuary and promise. That could shield her from the world, but mostly, from her Aunt Amaya.

"You're right, it won't happen again, or you'll regret it." Amaya agreed, a dark gleam in her cold eyes. Giving Sicily one last hard shove using her grip on the younger girl's neck, and her aunt stalked away, grabbing the sodas as well as her pack of cigarettes and went to the living room, giving Sicily the escape she had been hoping for the moment she realized she was in trouble.

Quickly, the girl on the ground scrambled to her room, cursing herself in her mind as her legs tumbled over themselves, still shaky with terror. She then closed the door behind her, sighing in relief when she was greeted with peace and serenity, and slid down the door slowly, holding her temples as tears started to pool at her eyes. And finally, she released them, letting them fall down her quaking cheeks when she tried to hold back the violent sobs, and let them drip on the ground.

Hurriedly, she wiped the residue of the tears away, even though they still came, and went over to her large mirror; she frowned at herself, her gaze running over her appearance over and over. And with that, she grabbed a hooded jacket, and slipped it on, covering her upper body more than before; for some reason she didn't feel better, but she thought she looked better.

 **3** **rd** **POV Time Skip**

It wasn't until later did Sicily finally gain the courage to leave her room, her stomach nearly eating at itself with indefinable hunger. And it didn't help that her intestines were twisting themselves just to go to the bathroom and give some release. In all, Sicily is absolutely miserable, for her throat was also parched from dehydration, and the outer layer of her neck was sore from the newly formed bruises and the whiplash.

She begged for some release, and even considered peeing in a bottle just to give some relief, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it, instead, she tried to convince herself that it would be all right if she left her safe room, that Amaya might be better now with her remedy. And it wasn't until a couple more hours of that torture that she could no longer take it, and with that, she rushed out the room, making a beeline to the bathroom, nearly peeing herself on the way.

When Sicily got out of the bathroom, nearly purring with content, she then took in her surroundings, and felt herself sigh in huge relief. Her aunt was nowhere to be seen, and she had a feeling that the woman was out, unnoticeably giving Sicily the freedom she had been dying for. She could finally eat and drink and she didn't have to fear for her well being, at least not yet.

It was at that moment the blue eyed girl finally realized something; she never thought she would see the day where she was terrified to leave her room.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Yeah, sorry, just had to ruin it huh?_

 _To ReverseHarem1123_ _: Well, here you go, obviously not in a happy way huh?_

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: Yep! I am glad you like it with no Ema, because that was how I originally planned for the story. :3_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Thank you thank you! And just tell me whenever if I made the characters a bit OOC! I tried to capture him perfectly, and I am glad I did:3_


	10. Chapter 10 A Rollercoaster of a Morning

**Chapter Ten**

 **A Rollercoaster of a Morning**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Today would be the first day of school for Sicily, and like any other teenager or student in general, she was not excited or happy about going, though her reasons were slightly different. At her last school she had always been excited for school, for she actually liked learning and the high school there always had interesting classes that she had been interested in. Like psychology, mythology, algebra, and etc. The white haired girl definitely was the odd one out in the school, but she didn't care nor did she mind. The only friends she ever needed were her parents.

Yet her reasons as to why she wasn't exactly excited, was because of the bruises that decorated her throat that didn't seem to cover up no matter how much make up she put on it.

And as she stared into the long mirror, Sicily couldn't help but frown, fingering the lining of her uniform. Unlike her last school, this one had uniforms, and for girls they only had skirts, long socks/stockings, and a long sleeved top, which she found herself hating. For the top she had gotten the largest size possible, and even then it was too small for her and her rather huge breasts, which pushed against the buttons holding the top together. And with the skirt and socks she felt exposed, like everyone could see her behind.

Sighing at herself, she went over to her closet and grabbed a tan cardigan sweater, placing it over the tight top which was straining to cover up her busty chest. She remembered they did let girls wear sweaters over their tops at times, but that was the only change they could add to their outfit.

Finally there was a leap of happiness in her heart, and she then suddenly felt better being more covered up, and quickly French braided her long snowy tresses, draping the lengthy and elegant braid over her shoulder.

For once this morning, Sicily smiled at herself, and she felt a bit lighter on her feet. For the past couple days, the teenage girl did everything in her power to avoid a confrontation with her aunt, and it was wearing her down rather quickly. Her stomach begged for food nearly all the time, she was always smacking her lips from the lack of water, and in all, she was not living healthy, and yet, she had only now spent a week and a half with the woman.

But finally today, she would feel some sense of freedom, being far away from the woman who constantly caused fear to linger in her being and in her nerves. Sicily only saddened at the thought of having to go home after a while. She was sure Amaya wouldn't be happy if she stayed out.

Lightly making her way over to the door, Sicily opened it gingerly, looking outside with terror filled eyes. Deep down the blue eyed girl knew she was just hiding away from her problems; the difference was, was at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"What the hell are you doing," a familiar snappy voice stated, obviously belonging to a certain older woman with red hair. The white haired girl's breath hitched, her eyes widening as her heart sped up; she was clearly taken by surprise by her aunt's presence.

Turning to face her, Sicily made up the quickest lie, hating how it burned on her tongue. She had never lied before, especially not to her family. "I didn't know if you'd be up, so I didn't want to wake you," she said softly, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. She tried to keep her voice quieter than before, recalling one of the days she spoke just a little too loud while her aunt was overcoming a hangover, and Amaya had snapped at her.

Amaya scoffed, bringing Sicily back to reality as she watched as the other woman ran a hand through her greasy and knotted red hair. She looked worse to wear as well, dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, her mouth stenches with the smell of alcohol, and her entire form smelled of marijuana. If Sicily was a rude person, she would've plugged her nose and gagged, but instead, she gave Amaya a wry smile, unable to find it in herself to smile fully at the disgusting sight.

"Anyways, have a good day. I'm off to school," Sicily stated, looking desperately for an escape route. She headed over to her bag, and slipped the straps over her shoulder, giving Amaya once last smile as she left, not even giving the older woman a chance to yell at her some more.

It wasn't until she was outside, breathing in the fresh oxygen, did she release a breath she hadn't know she had been holding, her shoulders instantly relaxing as well.

 **Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

Her walk to school wasn't a too long one, and it felt nice to actually know where she was going, rather than just winging it like with the store (she had researched where it was beforehand and walked to it a couple times to familiarize herself with the route). Sicily's thoughts about her run in with her aunt this morning had been put far back in the dark part of her mind, and her main focus was now about school.

From what she learned from her parents, the Japanese school system varied way differently from the U.S.A one, and though she worried about how well the she was going to adjust, she was still intrigued by it all, wondering if she would get a better education than the one she received in America.

The white haired girl soon found herself standing in the court yard of the school, appalled and amazed by its beauty; she had no idea the structure of her school would end up being so refined, and it made Sicily gaze wonderfully at how clean it was compared to the dingy halls of her old American high school. In all, she liked it greatly so far, and for some reason, she felt more welcomed here than back home. Everywhere, all around her were just Japanese students, unlike her last school where she was the only Japanese student (and family in that little town) there.

And even though she fit amongst them, she didn't notice how at the same time she didn't. Sicily didn't notice as the students stared at her with interest, seeing her rare white hair, and her crisp deep blue's which were uncommon among their race. Usually they had brown or black hair, with green, hazel, or brown eyes; blue eyes however, and white hair, were quite strange. Though the white haired girl didn't seem to notice it, instead, she smiled genuinely and continued her way on, looking for her class the sheet of paper that held her schedule on.

 _I don't understand,_ her thoughts echoed as Sicily looked over her paper a fourth time, not sure where exactly the classes were, or even, what building held what numbers.

Looking around for help, the blue eyed girl saw that all the other people around her seemed to be occupied, chatting and mingling like any other teenager, all accept for one boy a couple meters away. He had a shock of clear red hair, and was holding his brown leather bag quite strangely with an air of power around him.

Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, Sicily found her legs moving towards him, finding him not as intimidating as all the other students found him. "Excuse me," she said, grabbing at his shoulder to get his full attention.

It wasn't until he turned around fully, and she saw his face, did she remember him. It was the boy she had seen at the airport earlier, who had been fighting with the other boy, who she guessed to be his brother. The blue eyed girl found it strange that she remembered his sharp-featured face, but it hadn't been too long since she had seen him, so she put that thought away and turned her focus back on the problem at hand.

"Could you help me please," she asked, not noticing how his face instantly flamed up when he took in the sight of her, his eyes lightening up with recognition. He remembered that particular combination of snow-colored hair, and deep blue eyes from anywhere; she had been lingering in his thoughts for days now. And for some reason he could seem to shake her away.

"U-um, I have to g-go actually," he found himself stuttering, the blush on his face deepening to the color of his hair. He didn't know why, but the red head suddenly felt nervous, his palms all clammy, and his heart rate speeding wildly, like he had just ran a marathon. He just wanted to bolt away from the girl who made him nervous, and who he had thought he wouldn't ever see again. Though at the same time, he wanted to stay here, and listen to her soft-spoken voice. He was confused and conflicted deeply; though her soothing voice was starting to convince him to stay.

"It'll just be a second," she answered meekly, and disappointed, already feeling her day dampen. Sicily was now feeling the unwelcome sorrow she had hoped not to feel here.

"Well, i-f it's only a second," he answered, cursing himself for stuttering like a fool, again in front of this certain girl.

"Thank you. I was just wondering where classroom 110 was. You see, I'm new here, and I don't know my way around," Sicily answered.

"Here, I'll take you there," he answered, glad he finally got his voice under control. Though his blush seemed to intensify when she smiled brightly and sincerely at him, clutching the paper to her rather large chest. _Why did I offer again,_ his thoughts grumbled, feeling like he was being tortured by his spiraling emotions, and by the white haired beauty next to him.

Instead of saying anything else, he took her over to designated classroom, his blush finally dimming down, but his heart still hammered against his chest. "Here it is," he said, ready to turn tail and run.

"Thank you very much. Oh, sorry, I forgot," she said, blushing slightly, which made the poor guy's heart speed up even more. "I'm Sicily," the blue eyed girl stated, sticking a hand out politely as she smiled up at him, a dust of a blush growing back onto his fair skinned cheeks.

"I'm Yusuke," he answered coolly, accepting her warm hand. Yusuke himself started to feel warm all over as well, and for some strange reason he couldn't understand, was that he actually liked it. The feeling of her own dainty hand lying in his big one warmed him, and suddenly he felt an urge of possessiveness.

"It was nice to meet you Yusuke. I hope I get to see you around. Thank you again for showing me the way," Sicily said, smiling softly at him as she pulled her soft hand away. She then left before he got a chance to say anything back, leaving him in the dust as he watched as her hips swayed when she walked. Her white braid swinging as well.

It wasn't until she was out of sight did he realize something. It's all ready been a couple days, and he's developed a huge crush on this girl, Sicily, who he knew barely anything about. But he sudden felt extremely determined to know more.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Long chapter than usual, but I have a very important message. IMPORTANT: I will not be updating for about a week because I will be studying to take my driver's test. I have the worst luck and need to study so that I don't miss more than three questions. Please excuse any grammar mistakes and thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews!_

 _To Azukane_ _: No no no no. Not that. I'm not that mean of an author, but I will say this: Amaya is meaner than just yelling, and there will be more than just verbal abuse going on._

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Well here you go, and it's extra long so that you'll be satisfied while the next chapter will be delayed. I'm flattered and happy you like Sicily. She's actually my first OC that's actually more of realistic human, and is a kind, sweet girl. My general OC's tend to be warrior girls, fighters, and stoic girls. I love Sicily though:3 she's so sweet:3_

 _ **Random Fact:**_ _Sicily originally was going to have penny copper hair color, hazel eyes, and freckles. But instead, I decided to make her Japanese rather than American (which is a first for me with OC's) and give her a rare combination of white hair and dark blue eyes._


	11. Chapter 11 Returning the Favor

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Returning the Favor**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It was only the beginning of class, and Yusuke was already pulling roughly at his red hair, feeling utterly stupid, which he found himself feeling a lot recently. His cheeks were flushed so much that they matched the shade of his hair, and he hid his face behind a book, trying to collect his scrambling thoughts. He couldn't believe how ignorant he had been, that he never gave any thought towards it. At the time, he was just replaying his interaction with the white haired girl over and over, feeling like an idiot for the way he acted around her. Which was rare; Yusuke never beat himself up over simply, and rather silly, things.

When he had shown Sicily where the class was, he didn't even stop to consider that they would end up having class together, and that's exactly what it turned out to be; sitting in the seat right next to him, was Sicily. Yusuke now had homeroom with the girl he had a crush on, and it was pecking at him, eating away at his dignity and pride for not noticing or even thinking about the possibility before, yet, oblivious to the fact that he was only person who knew about it, and that it was no big deal. Though for a reason he couldn't understand, he found that he was actually liking the fact that they had homeroom together, giving him a chance to know the peaceful girl sitting right next to him, who so far, has been nothing but kind to him, making his angry at himself for treating her the way he did earlier.

Through those thoughts, and from glancing towards the certain white haired girl, he finally relaxed just a bit, his hunched over shoulders slacking, and his eyes less wide and crazed than before, setting the book he had been hiding behind away from him. She was oblivious to it, and that was good enough for him. _I wonder why she sits so far away from everybody, she looks like she doesn't want to fit in,_ his thoughts wondered curiously as he cocked his head and as he propped his elbow up, resting his chin on his fist as he stared thoughtfully at her. He knew most new kids instantly tried to fit in, talk to others and make friends, yet Sicily seemed so far away from everyone else; sure she had notes written down on a composition in front of her, but her eyes were casted to the window, staring dreamily at the outside world that seemed close, but all too far for her liking. Yusuke found he liked that look, the look of content that reached the pretty features of her face, but he didn't like the sad gleam in her eyes, like someone she knew had just died today, and frowned softly, yet, his eyes didn't stray from her for one second.

And though Yusuke didn't notice, and neither did any of his other of the peers as well as his sensei, he ended up watching the blue eyed girl for the entire class period, while she continued to stare out the window. It wasn't until near the end of class, did he finally shake himself of it. _Oi, I need to stop staring at her and pay attention, I need to know this to pass my other classes,_ his thoughts scolded, and he looked back down on the empty paper in front of him, finally realizing just how much of class time he missed, and started scrambling to write everything down, cursing inwardly at himself. However, as he was occupied racing to write everything down, the downfall for acting like a love-struck fool, Sicily finally glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow at his actions.

The noise of crumpling papers had ripped her from her daydream, a place where her parents still breathed, and found the boy earlier, a red head named Yusuke, writing words down in a hurried pace. She wondered the reasons as to why he hadn't been listening, but she knew she couldn't judge, she too hadn't be listening near the end, and decided to write a couple notes and go to her own world.

Forcing a soft smile, she gently reached her hand over, placing it gingerly on his rapidly moving arm; though she thought he had missed it, the red head caught her flinch, like she was expecting a slap for touching his arm. Even as he written off her flinch as a natural reaction, he stored it in the back of his brain and glanced down at her pale skinned hand, holding onto his own arm, and once more a blush dusted his cheek bones ever so slightly, trying not to think of the warmth radiating from her skin through the fabric of his clothes. He was wondering why she was even touching him in first place, but instead of asking, he gave her a curious look. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead she stared at him with the blue doe-like orbs of hers for only a few mere seconds, which felt longer to Yusuke, before she finally spoke.

"Don't worry, you can copy my notes," Sicily whispered over, returning the kindness he bestowed upon her just this morning; she thought he was going to reject her like back in the US. She continued to force a soft smile, one that he noticed having seen a ton of them from a certain younger brother of his, and removed her hand from his arm as she turned her deep blue eyes back to the teacher, watching him with a steady expression. She didn't see the look of shock overcoming Yusuke's features because she had noticed his struggling. Rubbing the back of his neck in a bashful way, he stopped his rapid writing and focused back on the sensei. He suddenly was now enjoying class, for the first time since he was a little kid.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short chapter, which is why I have another one coming up soon. Thank you everyone who wished me luck, but I found out I needed to complete the driver's ED class before I can actually take the test SO, I will be taking the test later, which makes me angry._

 _To Kry Chi_ _: Thank you, I appreciate it!_

 _To MissNerdGirl_ _: Thank you very much._

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: Yeah well, I hate the system. The class took forever, and all it did was go over safety that I already knew about. Now I'm going to have to wait to take the test now *sigh*_


	12. Chapter 12 Treasure Trove of Mystery

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Treasure Trove of Mystery**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Uh, here are your notes," Yusuke approached hesitantly after class was over, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It was strange for the red haired teenager, for usually he was never embarrassed, and was always blunt with everyone, but for some reason he _still_ couldn't understand, he found himself hesitating around Sicily, like he was afraid of screwing up around her. _When did I care what people think of me,_ he pondered.

"Oh, thank you," Sicily said back, sending a sincere smile back his way before she gently took the papers out of his hand. Just like Yusuke, she too found herself hesitating around him, but her reason was more different. Though the white haired girl didn't care much for friends, for they never really lasted that long back in her old school, she sometimes even spent years without a friend at all, Sicily saw a chance to make a friend, and she wanted to take it. For once she actually wanted a friend, and she distinctly wondered if maybe it was because her parents has been her only friends, and now that they were gone, the white haired girl was lonely. Her aunt wasn't much company in lack of better terms.

"Sure," he answered normally, suddenly feeling less nervous.

Sicily nodded, unsure of what to do next, and even though her mind screamed for her to make a move before they had to go to their next chance, her heart halted her in place.

And just as she was about to leave, feeling defeated, Yusuke stopped her in her place, feeling a burst of confidence take course. He figured it was his chance to know her more, and to possibly get rid of the already huge crush that has developed. "Ah, will you… Just sit with me at lunch. I mean…" he trailed off, sighing when he realized his offer just took a bad turn. He realized he basically just commanded her, and he hated it; to him it sounded much like his younger brother Fuuto, which displeased Yusuke greatly. "You don't have to sit with me, I just thought since you're new 'nd all," he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck once again. _Why am I tripping all over myself,_ his thoughts exclaimed.

Like before, he felt a warm feeling on his forearm, and looked to the side to see that Sicily once more had put her hand on his arm in a comforting manner. She looked back at him through her lashes, still giving him that soft smile, and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Yusuke found her even more gorgeous.

"Thank you Yusuke, I would love to," she answered in a soft voice, a little giggle at the end of her words, making the red head blush for merely a split second before he gave her his signature smirk, getting used to the bashful attacks he seemed to have around her.

"Hm yeah, just head towards the cafeteria, I'll come find you," He said before the glancing at the clock, feeling his heart accelerate at the time. "We better hurry and get to class," he said rushed.

"I'll see you later Yusuke," Sicily stated with a final wave, leaving the now empty classroom.

"Goodbye, Sicily," he said quietly, not loud enough to reach her ears. He realized then that he hadn't actually said her name before. Yusuke liked the feel of her name on his tongue; it sounded right.

Grinning at his accomplishment, he once again forgot the time for a short second, before a loud bell jolted him from his inner thoughts, making the red head groan. He was late for class. "Just perfect," he grumbled sarcastically to himself.

 **Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

"Did you make it back to class in time," Sicily asked, tucking a stray snowy piece behind her ear as she stared up at him. Lunch had finally come, and thankfully Yusuke found her quickly so that she wasn't forced to walk around the campus mindlessly.

Yusuke inwardly groan, but kept up impressions, not wanting her to know that he ended up being late because he was thinking about her. "Yeah," he answered neutrally.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she examined him for a moment, knowing consciously that she was probably freaking him out with the way she was studying him. Sicily had told so many lies to herself that she knew a lie (most of the time) when she heard one. She pursed her lips in a thin line, ignoring the jittering of the boy next to her who was starting to become uncomfortable under her intense, blue-colored stare.

"What," he asked, clearing his throat. He wondered if he said something wrong. _Or worse, she knows,_ his thoughts panicked.

"It's just… You don't have to lie to me, you know? I mean, you didn't make it back to class, did you?" she asked with a forced smile, though she was confident she already knew the answer.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled quietly, crossing his fair skinned arms over his chest, much like a child.

"It's alright, but you don't need to lie about something as simple as that. I'm not going to make fun of you, if that's what you fear. In fact, I barely made it on time myself," she concluded, giving him a kind grin.

 _Idiot!_ He instantly thought to himself, wanting nothing more than to face palm himself. He was worried about her knowing, but she only thought he lied because he thought she was going to tease him. _Of course she wouldn't know what I had been doing, she left the room,_ his thoughts yelled madly at himself, feeling more than stupid at the moment.

"But you still made it to class on time right," he asked, switching the subject off of himself. Even though Sicily did notice it the change, she decided not to say anything, knowing everyone had their own pride to keep up.

"Yes I did, but I don't think I would've missed much. The class didn't do very much," she found herself saying, feeling a huge dosage of nostalgia course through her veins. This conversation reminded her of the ones she used to have with her own parents, who always seemed eager to hear about her day even when it was usually the same every day.

The white haired girl didn't notice how her face looked crestfallen, but Yusuke did notice, it just took him a second to say anything. Truthfully, he didn't know what to say for he rarely ever talked to girls, and if he did they were very short things like "excuse me."

"Are you okay Sicily," he asked after a few seconds, concern lacing his words.

She shook her head before she sent a small, and still forced, smile his way, desperately not wanting to be the downer. She had only known Yusuke for a day, she wasn't somebody who told her life story to a person she barely knew; Sicily's past as well as her heart was like buried treasure, she only had one map to the trove of riches and there was few that caught on the map, and even fewer who actually made it to the x.

"I'm fine Yusuke, just thinking," she replied smoothly because in all truth she did feel a little fine, she knew someday she would have to get over their deaths, yet, she found herself in able to send him a fake smile. She had just told Yusuke he needn't lie to her, and yet here she was, doing almost the exact same thing to him as he did to her earlier; she refused to add salt to the wound.

"Hmm," Yusuke hummed, though it was clear he was unconvinced, but in truth, he didn't push it because he wasn't sure what to say. The red head was no poet, nor was he a charmer, and because of that he wasn't exactly sure how to help her, even after talking to her a bit, and feeling the air of mystery surrounding her, he felt the sudden urge to help her, to know what made her frown and force those smiles, what made her lie when it was clear she greatly wished that everyone would just be truthful.

"Oh, Yusuke," the white haired suddenly exclaimed, a smile in her voice like it had been there the entire time.

"Hmm Sicily," he asked bluntly, raising a red-colored eyebrow her way.

"Thank you," she responded in a soft voice, looking at him kindly with an actual genuine smile on her face; she truly did mean it.

The red head looked shocked for a second, and wasn't sure why she was thanking him, he didn't know she was thanking him for trying to the first friend she ever hand, excluding her parents. She was thanking him for just trying in general, and if she was to be honest with herself, she would say this was the first bit of happiness she had felt after the few number of days living with her Aunt Amaya. And Yusuke never found out till later what she meant by her thank you.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for reading, my first car came today and I love it! Squeeee! Anyways, who likes the Yusuke/Sicily moments going on here:3 Don't worry, she will interact with the other Asahina's soon enough, but it's obvious she would interact more with Yusuke, and even Fuuto, than the others because of how close they are in age._

 _Random Fact:_ _Sicily is a huge animal lover, she actually cares more about them than people._

 _To nookipuu_ _: Thank you so very much! I always try hard to keep them in character, but feel free to tell me when there is an OOC moment, I won't be offended. But there will be sometime where the OOC moment is very important to the plot._

 _To Breanna Sinclaire_ _: Thank you and sorry that it's sad, but it will get better for her._

 _To ReverseHaremFan1123_ _: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chappie!_

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: Thank you! And yeah it majorly sucked, but at least I can take my test now:3_


	13. Chapter 13 Loneliness is a Disease

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Loneliness is a Disease**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Hm, this the street you live on," Yusuke asked normally, surprisingly looking casual. He could still feel his heart drumming against his chest, especially whenever she glanced over at him with the pretty sapphire eyes of hers, but thankfully he managed to contain his composure.

Sicily's first day was now officially over, and she found herself glad she had met Yusuke for he stayed by her side during out the entire hours of the day (except in classes they don't share), yet she feared the time when he would deem his friends from before more important and ditch her. That happened a lot back in America from those who actually tried the first couple of days then gave up on her.

Faking a bright smile, she answered him. "Yes, thank you for walking me home, you didn't have to you know," she then said, feeling her cheeks getting warm, she appreciated it, and it was nice especially since no one had ever done that before for her. Her parents did when she was younger, but that was different.

Though Yusuke usually walked with his youngest brother home, Wataru had been feeling ill today and so it gave the red haired boy a chance to talk more to Sicily and take her home, though he couldn't understand why she suddenly looked so sad. During the entire day they spent together she had been happy, giving him smiles (though he knew some were feigned), but suddenly now that she was almost home, it was like a switch flipped: she looked depressed and almost fearful. _Why is she scared, does it have something to do with her home life,_ he thought with concern, and slight anger. The thought of somebody laying their hands on her fair skinned body made Yusuke start to see red.

Clenching his fists tightly, he forced the next words out of his mouth in the most neutral tone he could muster. "It's not a big deal, let me walk you to your door," he offered, watching closely for her reaction. This wasn't like him at all, and he knew that too, but he also knew to be subtle about it, which was something he never was. Yusuke had Masaomi to thank for all of this, for his older brother, who happened to be a doctor, had dealt with abuse victims before and would at times talk about how he had to handle them (however most of time he changed the subject for it was always dark topic). _Why I thinking so ahead, I haven't seen any evidence of her being abused. I'm just angry because she looks scared, and I hate that look,_ his thoughts concluded as he stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"N-no, it's fine," she stuttered hurriedly, her eyes widening. Sicily suddenly realized her mistake and cleared her throat awkwardly. "No, but thank you very much Yusuke. I'll see you at school tomorrow, kay?" she said more naturally, forcing herself to act, yet that was just what it was; an act. In reality her heart burst in her chest, her skin crawled in an icy way, for she feared what would happen if Amaya was home, and if she saw Yusuke. The white haired girl didn't know how her red haired aunt would act towards Yusuke, and how she could treat Sicily.

Narrowing his dark ruby orbs at her, he studied her for a couple seconds, watching as a bead of sweat run down her forehead, but then, he finally nodded, noting to himself to keep an eye on her the next time he would see her. "Okay, see you at school. Bye Sicily," he called, turning on his heel and walking away, but not before waving at her and glancing back at her for one final time.

Sicily sighed in relief, her heart finally calming down. She was surprised he went away so easily, but grateful as well. She figured out today that he was actually stubborn, and she thought there would've been more of a fight. _Maybe he just saw the fear in my eyes and decided to drop it… No, it's not that, Yusuke probably just really wants to get home,_ her thoughts concluded as she let out yet another sigh, this one gloomy rather than relived. She didn't want to see her aunt, yet, she feared that if she wasted anymore time the red haired woman wouldn't be too happy.

Sicily forced herself to trudge over to the dingy apartment, forcing a smile onto her features. She was going to pretend that nothing had ever happened, that her aunt hadn't given her bruises on her throat. She _needed_ to pretend, for she knew that if she didn't that Sicily would feel even worse about herself and her life. _I shouldn't be pitying myself, I mean after all, Amaya didn't leave me to fend for myself on streets. I should be thankful. I-I… I got it g-good,_ she forced herself to think, trying to see the bright side of things. Yet for some reason, all she could see was the deep, dark void that completely surrounded her.

 **3** **rd** **POV, Time Skip**

"Make some dinner, I'm famished," her aunt ordered the teenage girl. Currently she sat on the couch, a bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table and a cigarette stuck between her lips. She wasn't a very pretty sight to see, in fact, she looked as if she had spent her entire life living in a dark cellar, completely closed off from the world.

"Yes Amaya," Sicily answered, flinching at the older woman's tone of voice. To her is seemed that Amaya always had a deadly intent hum in her voice, like if she didn't make the woman some dinner she would have to pay with her life. But all the while Sicily kept reminding herself to not let her fear show, to not feel down. She reminded herself that tomorrow she would see Yusuke, and everything would be fine. Though she found it hard, especially with the new bruise she was sporting on her cheek. Earlier her aunt had backhanded her for looking her straight in the eyes and for "back talking" her. It still held some lingering pain, but for some strange reason, the blue eyed girl barely felt it, almost as if she was used to being hurt.

Turning her mind away, she decided to focus on the task laid out before her.

It was already too late at night to make anything big or extravagant, so Sicily decided just heat some chicken nuggets in the oven, hoping her aunt wouldn't be too mad. She seemed to be on a shorter fuse than all the other days Sicily had been with her.

"Do you just hear what I said," Amaya yelled angrily. She had heard Sicily answer, but since she didn't get her food right at that exact moment she figured the girl decided not to do as she was told.

"Yes I did, it will take a bit to finish," the white haired girl answered, keeping her voice calm.

"Just hurry up whore," her aunt screeched impatiently, lighting up another cigarette.

"Yes Amaya," the blue eyed girl answered, looking crestfallen. Standing in the kitchen, her eyes held a deep look of depression, contrasting to her earlier attitude of cheerfulness. _I-I'm fine,_ she reminded herself, waiting anxiously for the next ten minutes for the chicken nuggets. Her aunt was impatient, slightly sober, and looked as if she had just been to Hell and back, (which was what she looked like about everyday) and so Sicily wasn't sure how lightly she should act around the older woman. The white haired girl figured that being cautious was the best way to go.

Thankfully the timer rang, causing Sicily to feel a huge wave of relief as she set up her aunt's plate and moved over to the living room, making sure to not make eye contact with the other red head she knew. Sicily set the plate down, and watched as her aunt instantly chow down, not caring that she had to cook it up real quick.

She waited a few seconds, wondering if maybe the red head was going to say anything, but when she didn't Sicily started to leave, until an ice-cold voice froze her in her tracks.

"I gave you a simple task, and somehow you've managed to screw it up," Amaya seethed, placing her cigarette bud into the tray and standing before Sicily. Her eyes held a dark look, one which screamed death, and it made Sicily a bit fearful.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, I thought you were fine with chicken nuggets," Sicily answered with a shaky voice and a gulp. She inwardly flinched at how weak she sounded.

"Humph," she huffed, crossing her arms over her sagging and obviously aging chest. "It was fine, until I came across one that was cold. Are you so stupid not to check whether they're ready or not," she snapped, her eyes blazing with fury. Her temper was shorter than usual, and what Sicily didn't know was that was because she had smoked more Marijuana than she usually did, and because of that, her hunger was more intense as well as her emotions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," the white haired girl answered in a small voice, placing her hands protectively in front of her.

Amaya didn't even think twice, she grabbed Sicily by her long, luxurious hair in a quick stride, and dragged her over to the bathroom, ignoring as the teenager cried out in pain. "Ahh, please," she begged, gritting her teeth.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about life girl," she growled out, over the screaming and crying Sicily produced as she flicked her wrist up to make Sicily look at her. Her aunt sneered in her face, twisting her wrist which caused more pain to shoot through the white haired girl. The blue eyed girl found herself grabbing desperately to relieve some of that pain. "Everybody makes mistakes, and there will always be consequences."

Suddenly, the sound of rushing water reached Sicily's ears, but she paid no mind to it as she begged even more. "Please, stop Amaya, it-it won't happen again." she pleaded, tears staining her flushed cheeks.

In a split second her head is dunked under water, and held in a manner that made her unable to move away. Her Aunt Amaya was drowning her. Sicily's limbs flailed around as she tried to push away, but with Amaya's strong hold on her long white tresses, she just can't seem to push away. Her fair skinned hands grab at the edge of the white sink, trying to get her head up and into the open oxygen in a desperate attempt, but her aunt still remained stronger than her.

After a couple seconds of that torture, of the clear liquid pushing into her nostrils and mouth in a burning sensation, her aunt released her violently, letting the teenager sink to the floor in a coughing fit. "In this house, everything I tell you to do will be done perfectly. There will be no mistakes, got it bitch?"

The white haired girl nodded, her throat hoarse and scratched from all the screaming and from the water pushing itself inside, and plus she wasn't sure if she could trust her own voice; she knew it would crack in fear for at this moment she had never felt such a high dosage of horror before.

"Be sure to remember this moment; be thankful I'm giving you a second chance. Oh, and by the way," Amaya stated, about to slip out of the room before she paused, her eyes darkening for a momentarily. "If I ever see you around that red haired boy again, or around any boy at all, you'll be punished severely."

With that, the older woman left to go smoke some more, suddenly not hungry.

Curling up into a ball, Sicily tried to forget the world as she cried to herself on the hard floor of the bathroom. She was no longer optimistic. Terror coursed through her veins and she found herself thinking a strange thought. _I wish Yusuke was here, with me,_ she thought sadly to herself, realizing that boy gave her more happiness in the last eight hours than she felt since the moment her parents had died.

When the white haired girl had been younger, she feared going underneath water for she feared drowning, but as she got older she believed her fear went away. For whenever they went to the pools together and as a family she would always swim underneath the surface, imagining that she's a mermaid. But now Sicily knew for a fact that she was once more afraid of going under water.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I am sorry for the super sad chapter:/ Thank you all for the review/follows/favorites:3 Please excuse any grammar errors_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: You're welcome, and I know how you feel by the way, but I guess mine is just by choice. I prefer to be the school's loner in a way, which may sound weird to others but it's just what I am used to. I hope you have lots of friends now:3 Sorry for the sad chapter._


	14. Chapter 14 One More Means a Lot

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **One More Means a Lot**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The next day ended up being horrible for her, her bruises ached beneath her once fair skin, and her bones begged to become immobile at her every move. All Sicily felt like doing was lying down in her comfortable bed, and heading straight to sleep, yet, she found herself unable to do so. The agony was overbearing, and it was hard to force her body to relax into the graceful arms of slumber. And what didn't put her mind to rest, was the fact that Yusuke would more than likely see the marks left on her form. She didn't want him to push away from her, believing she was more trouble than her worth; Sicily _needed_ a friend.

And so she stayed home in order to keep her secret just a day longer, locking herself up in her room. In that day she didn't eat or drink, scared that she might run into her aunt, and so she forced herself to starve that day, which in all honestly, was torture considering she knew that not only five feet away held a cupboard filled with different kinds of food. She only left to go to the bathroom.

Even though her body kept reminding Sicily that it needed something, the white haired girl ignored it, and just did some school work.

Sicily sighed, running a hand through her silky, white hair. "What did I get myself into," she whispered to herself, her voice cracking. The blue eyed girl suddenly felt like she just made the best of friends with the four walls that surrounded her from the outside world. She felt so alone.

 **Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

It was a new day, and Sicily knew today she had to go to school, especially since she needed some time away from this dreadful place. But she also feared Yusuke seeing her bruises; the makeup wasn't going to hide them forever.

Running a hand through her hair, she kept it down, and wrapped a scarf around her neck, making extra sure that nobody would be able to see the dark marks. The blue eyed girl pulled a sweater over her uniform, and then wiped the makeup on her face, heavily applying the foundation so that it covered the purple and yellow bruising on her cheek.

She looked back at herself, satisfied, and left, grabbing her backpack and leaving sneakily. When Sicily walked out of the confines of her room she found Amaya, lying on the couch completely passed out. She quickly passed over her aunt, sighing in relief when she made it out of the apartment without having to encounter the woman she dreaded the most. _It's still early, but at least I get to have some time to myself to think without being confined inside my room,_ her thoughts echoed.

"I hope Yusuke still wants to hang out," she uttered underneath her breath as she walked with sluggish feet, wondering aloud. Sicily hoped that she didn't just lose a friend, the simple thought made her heart drop into her bowels of her stomach. Grabbing at the material above her heart, she attempted to relieve some of burning that built up, but it refused to go away. _Please stop, my bruises already hurt enough as it is; please stop burning,_ her thoughts pleaded; it was becoming to overbearing, and Sicily refused to cry another time. She was getting sick of crying all the time.

"You okay," a familiar voice asked, causing her blue eyes to widen. Sicily glanced up, finding the piercing dark, red eyes of Yusuke staring right back at her, nearly spilling with concern, though there was a slight gleam of suspicion too, but it wasn't too apparent, so she ignored it, thinking she had just been imagining things.

Just like that, she felt a bit lighter on her toes; the awful burning evaporating away like it had never been there in the first place. "Oh, yes, fine. I was just… thinking is all," Sicily answered, forcing a kind smile while she hugged her bag towards her body. It wasn't until then did she notice that the red haired boy wasn't alone. Standing right next to him was boy who couldn't be older than his elementary years, with pastel pink hair, and wearing clothes with bright, fun colors.

"You're really pretty!" he yelled excitedly, grabbing onto her arm. Surprisingly, Sicily didn't find herself flinching away as she would've thought, especially when the pain from the bruises burst underneath her skin, instead, the hug on her arm almost seemed, warm, and comforting.

Ignoring those thoughts, she stared back at him. "Thank you, I'm Sicily. I don't think I have met you yet," she said, softening her voice a bit like she always did around children. In truth, the blue eyed girl had never been good around kids, but this boy seemed easy and kind enough.

"I'm Wataru, Yusuke's younger brother, and you must be my new sister," he cheered loudly. This caused both Yusuke and Sicily to blush and stutter incoherent words almost on cue. Yusuke clenching his jaw at the sudden announcement, and the white haired girl shaking her hands in a rushed fashion, as if to shake away Wataru's chain of thoughts.

"No Wataru," Yusuke snapped, angry at his younger brother for embarrassing him.

"Awww. But, I was hoping you guys would date, then get married, and then she'd be my sister," the pink haired boy pouted. "Besides, I really want a cute sister just like her."

"Well you can't get everything that you want," Yusuke argued back, and it was then the white haired girl knew she needed to step in. Front everything with Amaya going on, the fighting was putting her on edge, ice running in her veins.

"Yusuke," Sicily said softly, placing a hand on his arm. Instantly, he relaxed, not even noticing how tensed up he had become. "How about I just be _like_ a sister to you, not by blood or marriage, but still a sister," she asked softly, directing it towards the younger boy. Their fighting needed to stop, and besides, she was starting to like Wataru.

"Yay! I got a big sister," he celebrated, then abruptly grabbed her pale skinned hand, holding in his own tiny own.

Sighing heavily, Yusuke ran a hand through it hair, trying to push down the jealousy he felt watching his younger brother being so bold as to grab her hand like that. He wished he could be just as bold, but he knew even if he did manage, he would end up turning as red as a tomato.

"So where are you guys heading," Sicily asked, looking over at Yusuke.

"I always walk Wataru to school and after school. We were heading to elementary right now," the red head answered.

"Alright, let's go," she smiled straight at Yusuke, noting how on edge he was earlier. She felt bad, knowing he was still embarrassed. _I should apologize to him later,_ she reminded herself.

With Wataru pulling her along, Sicily was ready to start another day, realizing something very important. _I just made another friend,_ she smiled.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Another chapter! Please excuse grammar errors._

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: Yeah, he will be the one who finds out, I will tell you that, but… You'll just see._

 _To Kry Chi_ _: As you can see, she is in pain, but I will have the Asahina's save her, pretty soon too._

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Thank you very much, and I hope that after that sad chapter this one will make you feel better. And yes, the Asahina's will save her soon! But it won't be next chapter, unfortunately :/_


	15. Chapter 15 The Jewels of Friendship

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Jewels of Friendship**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"We're home!" Wataru yelled happily, bounding inside the Sunrise Residence, his pack bouncing against his back. How and where the pastel pink haired boy got his energy from after a long day of school, Yusuke had no clue and wished to know, because unlike his younger brother, he was ready to past out for a extensive nap.

"Welcome home Wataru, Yusuke." Ukyo greeted, his eyes twinkling with happiness as he stared at his two brothers; the youngest being a little ball of energy, and the other looking dead on his feet.

"Hi Ukyo!" the youngest answered.

"How was your day you two? Yusuke, you look tired." Ukyo commented, wiping his hands on a towel as he continued to make tonight's dinner. It had been a daily routine, one he picked up on when he was younger; always making dinner. Of course there were nights where he couldn't, but it was absolutely chaotic when he didn't.

"That's because I am tired-" the red head grumbled, but was quickly cut off by the pink haired boy in the room.

"I got to meet Yusuke's girlfriend, and she's now my sister," the boy stated, clapping joyfully, not knowing just how much of an impact his words would have on Yusuke. For the older boy instantly started to choke on his saliva, his face becoming extremely flushed as he tried to gain his wits; his reaction was enough to tell the blonde haired man in the room that he felt something towards this new friend of his, it made him want to smile.

"We're- no, she's not my girlfriend Wataru," Yusuke scolded, stumbling over his words in an act of embarrassment. _Doesn't mean I don't want her to be,_ his thoughts stated, causing his blush to grow more intense.

"But isn't she a girl who's your friend," Wataru asked, jutting out his bottom lip in confusion.

"It was just the way you said it Wataru. She's probably just a girl, who's Yusuke's friend, but girlfriend means they're dating, not exactly friends." Ukyo explained, smiling softly at the youngest of the family. He was only a little boy, even though he didn't run away from other girls yelling "cooties" like other boys his age, he still didn't understand the whole "dating" thing.

"Oh, sorry brother." Looking dejected with a frown placed on his face, the red haired brother couldn't help but _not_ to be mad at him. He sighed, placing a hand on the smaller shoulder in a manner to comfort him.

"Just watch what you say next time. How about you go upstairs and put your things away. You can show Masaomi what you made in art later," Yusuke answered, his voice nowhere near as soft, or as consoling as Sicily's, but being with Yusuke his entire life, Wataru was used to it, and trotted up the stairs happily, his earlier sad mood now disappearing.

A silence filled the room, because honestly, the red head was lost for words after that encounter. Finally, the curious blonde broken it. "So, you've made a friend," he conversed friendlily, secretly very intrigued. Yusuke wasn't known to make friends, he usually was alone, or had a couple friends, but even they couldn't handle him for too long, and he couldn't handle them either. And what increased his interest even more, was the fact that Wataru had said that Yusuke's new friend is a girl. Girls were usually afraid of him, unable to up to approach the red haired boy for they thought of him as a dangerous delinquent. Sure he did get in fights, but it was always because he was protecting someone, or because they taunted him, and he felt that they deserved it. He just didn't realize his sometimes aggressive behavior and his fights scared them off, but the teenager seemed to care less about what others thought.

"Yeah," the red head answered shortly, hoping that maybe it would stop Ukyo from continuing on. He just wanted to drop the subject, tired of getting flustered, but he should've known better. After all, they all have been living around Subaru, who barely says anything thats worth being called a sentence.

"What is she like?"

"Why does it matter," Yusuke argued, looking away stubbornly, his nose scrunched up in disapproval.

"Because, we both know how hard it is for you to make friends."

Yusuke let out a deep sigh. He kenw this was Ukyo, and wasn't like Tsubaki who fed off of his torture about these things, so he saw no problem with talking about her to him. "Her name is Sicily." He said in a plush voice, his eyes becoming soft. He wasn't sure why he had this kind of reaction, talking about her, but he decided to ignore it like all those other times.

"Sicily huh? Like name of that city in Italy? Is she American, I know it's very common for American's to name their kids after strange things like cat, or star."

"Yeah, she is. She moved from America, but she's actually Japanese." He explained. His heart beat jumped for a mere second; it felt nice for some reason when he talked about her.

"Tell me-" Just as the blonde started, a loud voice broke the two from their conversation, and like that Yusuke was back to normal, his eyes no longer holding that soft look, and instead, looked irritated that someone had interrupted them.

"Hello! Anyone home," Tsubaki asked, walking inside with Azusa trailing him.

"In the kitchen, welcome home," Ukyo greeted, sending an apologetic look Yusuke's way. He had just watched his brother soften up, a marvelous sight to see, but now he was being back to his usual self.

"Hey," the white haired man greeted once more.

"Ukyo, how are you," his dark haired counterpart greeted in a much softer voice.

Without another word, or as much as a glance their way, Yusuke growled under his breath and stalked away, angrily. He didn't want to see his other older brother to notice him being soft, for he knew that Tsubaki would just tease him to no end.

"What's his problem," Tsubaki asked, jutting a thumb in the direction that Yusuke left in.

"Nothing, long day I suppose." Ukyo lied, he knew the truth, and he was sure that Yusuke wanted to keep Sicily to himself for now. _I would really enjoy meeting the girl that made Yusuke blush without even being there, that made him kind all of the sudden. She must be an amazing girl;_ his thoughts concluded as he turned to the duo and started to chat with them.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I decided to do another chapter early. So here you go! I want one more happy chapter before we get back to the sad. Sorry!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: You're welcome! And thank you for all you're compliments:3 With Fuuto and her relationship, I have an idea, because I want it to be different from his and Ema's for I felt like it was just terrible. And yes, you are right; Sicily would always put herself in harm's way for the people she cares about. And finally, the picture for this story isn't a cow, that's the pic I choose for my profile picture. Since I don't have a picture for this story, I guess it just put my profile pic. Thank you for reviewing._


	16. Chapter 16 My Hero Who Didn't Mean To Be

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **My Hero Who Didn't Mean To Be**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"You're so weak, it makes me sick. Pathetic; you're just so submissive that everyone seems to walk all over you. I bet even that boy is just around because he knows you're a slut, and just wants a quick piece of ass." Amaya sneered, lowering her face so that Sicily looked her right in to eye.

The teenager felt as if a boulder was resting on her torso, slowly squeezing the life out of her until she was nothing more than a cold corpse, but doing so would mean that destiny has been too soft on her. Instead, the white haired girl laid there on the icy cold floor of the kitchen, the blows sent to her ribs causing her agony to increase tenfold. The ability to breath became more restricted, but her aunt ignored the gasps that escaped her throat, only simply looking down at her with disgust written all over her features.

"Well, aren't you going to get up," she taunted, not noticing how Sicily was no longer listening to her words. As the pain seemed to intensify, despites Amaya's stop, tears pricked her eyes, clawing at her eyelids for freedom that she refused to grant. She didn't want to prove her aunt's hateful words right, she didn't want to let the awful older woman see her in pain; it would only give her pleasure.

Since the girl refused to spare a glance her aunt's way, she didn't see how the red haired woman pursed her lips in angry, and suddenly, another powerful kick was sent towards her ribs, causing her body to skid across the floor, leaving awful floor burns on Sicily's bare arms. "Ahh," she cried out, her voice cracking as she did so. _I feel so vulnerable, please, just get up!_ Sicily's thoughts both commanded and pleaded her body, not sure how much more her body could take. She could already feel her breathing becoming harder and harder, hoarser, and she feared that one of her ribs may be puncturing her lungs, which could end up killing her. The white haired girl wondered faintly if death would be a blessing; that was until her thoughts turned to Yusuke and Wataru, and she realized just how much she wanted to live through this. Sicily hadn't known them long, but they became the two rocks that kept her stable, kept her from falling into the deep dark abyss, and so, she fought her body for dominance.

 _I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here,_ her thoughts echoed urgently, her muscles twitching as she forced dominance.

Without any correlation to what was happening, Sicily was finally able to push her body up in lightning speed, and race out of the house without another word, not hearing her aunt call for her, threatening her to come back inside. However, the white haired girl was sure, that even if she desperately wanted to, that she would never go back there; her mind would force itself away.

"I need to get out of here, far, far from here," she whispered to herself, her voice cracking, as she ran, momentarily numb from adrenaline. The escape had given her a rush, one that she so very much needed, especially since the pain had become so overwhelming back there, that she found it hard to even think at times. The evening air also helped, wrapping it's cold arms around her, causing her focus to be on the weather, rather than the actual pain rushing through her veins. The dark sky covering her, also as if it was protecting her from the bright sun.

But it wasn't long before her pain came back, causing her to become immobile for a split second which resulted in her crashing hard onto the cemented ground; that only seemed to make it worse, for it caused her to give out a heart-breaking wail, the agony returning back at full force. Sicily gasped out in both shock and pain, tears now fully running down her cheeks, like a waterfall had burst behind her deep blue orbs. She caught sight of a bench, not far from her, and pushed her body up with shaky arms and hands, staggering over to the bench much to her dismay, and curled herself up on the cold furniture, sobbing and crying to herself. _Why can't I just go back to my old life, where my parents are there,_ she thought, ignoring the pressure increasing in her chest. The white haired girl found herself not able to care.

 **Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

Yusuke muttered to himself, rubbing a hand along his neck, trying to replace the cold arms with warmth. He had to stay back today to finish up some work for the teachers, retake a couple test, much to both his and Wataru's dismay, for the boy seemed to enjoy Sicily's presence probably just as much as he did. It had been a couple days since the pastel pink haired boy had met Sicily, and ever since then he's been attached to her hip, always looking at her like she's going to vanish forever if he didn't. And even though it made the red head mad and jealous that his younger brother was so much bolder than him, just grabbing onto her hand, and giving her bear hugs, he did notice how she flinch, her eye lids crushing together for moment before she was back to her normal self, acting as if everything in the world was right.

Yusuke had his suspicions, he just wasn't sure if he was just jumping the gun, if there was more to it than what meets the eye. Yet, he couldn't ignore the bruises he would see on her body, no matter how much she tried to cover it up with sweaters, and scarves, and sometimes makeup if they were on her facial features. It made the teenager angry, thinking of whoever had put their hands on her, but he couldn't do anything about… yet. Yusuke planned on asking her tomorrow, or maybe the day after; he was sick of being subtle and pretending; that just wasn't who he is.

"Ugh, why is this so confusing," he muttered to himself, frowning with annoyance as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't really annoyed with Sicily to say, but he was annoyed that she acted as of everything was alright, when she should be telling him what's really going on behind closed doors. _She barely knows you,_ a part of his thoughts reminded him, causing Yusuke to scoff; it didn't mean that the two weren't friends.

Suddenly, a wail pierced the chilly air, followed by a set of heart shattering sobs that sounded as if they lacked air, stopping the teenager right in his tracks, his eyes widened in both confusion and shock. So far there hadn't been anyone left outside, so to hear another person caused him to still in shock. But the fact that it sounded sort of familiar, striking a cord with him, was yet another shock.

Furrowing his eyebrows, feeling his heart lurching in the confines of his chest, he glanced around, and this time, he swore time had stopped completely. He swore his heart stopped beating. The unmistakable white, shiny hair, glittering in the moonlight, the faint sight of deep, crisp blue eyes, over flowing with droplets, the fair skinned body, and the trace of the same familiar voice. It was Sicily, there was no doubt about it, sitting on a bench with her knees pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs like a lifeline, crying her heart and soul out.

"Sicily?" Yusuke stated softly, the slight windy air pushing at his red locks. He wasn't sure why she was crying, but it wasn't until she lifted her head from the top of her knees did he finally see why.

"Yusuke!" she gasped in shock, jerking her head up to him in painful speed, her eyes wide with shock. It took her a second to realize what she had been doing only a second ago, and hurriedly wiped the tears off of her cheeks with her palm, sniffling and one more, trying to act as if everything was alright. _He wasn't supposed to see this. I can't lose this friend,_ Sicily's thoughts reminded her. "Wha-what are you doing here," she asked, clearing her throat. She didn't dare move from her spot, in fear she would collapse from all the pain, and fearful that Yusuke would see just how much trouble she truly is.

"Sicily," he repeated again, more strongly, though this time he forced his voice to be calm as he drifted over to her, grabbing her wrists in a gentle grip. He gestured her to stand up, and after a moment of hesitation, she realized she had no choice; the white haired girl stood up, instantly finding herself crying out, and colliding against his chest. The pain shot through her torso, and traveled down her spine, giving her an unbelievable dosage of pain.

Yusuke caught her easily, and softly, all the while, trying to tamper down the fury that built up inside of him. "What happened, who did this to you," he tried to ask calmly, though Sicily could hear the hint of anger in his voice, and saw it in his dark ruby eyes. He could see the dark marks covering a good majority of her arms, some on her neck and face, and from the way she was sensitive around her rib area, he had a feeling it was going to be worse, which made him start seeing red for a split second; he was not usually like this all the time, but then again, he had never had this bad of crush before.

Just like that, it was almost as if a dam had broke inside of her, and Sicily found herself leaning against Yusuke for comfort, the tears coming out more heavily as she pressed her fists against his clothed chest. Without really thinking, the red head wrapped him arms around her, her arms still pressed against his chest, as he just held her, feeling the urge to kill the person who had done this, whilst, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He felt an overwhelming urge of possessiveness, but pushed it down for the sake of the fair skinned girl in his arms, who was in desperate need of comfort.

"Pl-please, I don't want-t to talk about it y-yet," she stuttered over the sobs, her own form shaking within the confines of his. She knew at one point she had to tell him, but right at this second she knew it would all sound like gibberish.

"Okay then. Let's get you cleaned up. My house isn't that far from here," he stated softly.

"B-but-"

"Oi, there is no way I am letting you go home after finding you like this. Besides, my older brother is a doctor, he can help you, alright," Yusuke tried to soothe her, pushing away the stray tresses that had fallen into her face behind her delicate ear.

"O-okay. Thank you, Yusuke," she said softly, blushing when he pushed the hair away, and gripping his shirt while she looked at her toes. She thought he was going to leave, but he stayed, and the blue eyed girl wasn't sure what to think of it. _But for how long will he stay,_ her thoughts asked, bile rising up in her throat at the thought.

Next thing she knew, Yusuke was blushing deeply, and nodded. His blush then turned deeper as he lifted her up in his arms bridal style, carrying her over to the Sunrise Residence. Sicily, surprising didn't complain, didn't state she could walk herself, because in all truth, she knew at the moment that she was too hurt, and too weak. She is exhausted, and in all honestly, all she really wanted to do was close her eyes, knowing she was safe with Yusuke there with her, and far from her wretched aunt.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I know, like the third day in a row, but the ideas keep coming, and I can't stop lol. Thank you for all the follows/favs. Please excuse grammar errors._

 _To LoverGirl71793:_ _Thank you for reviewing for starters, your reviews are always so awesome lol xD. Anyways, I agree with the sad and happy things, it's just the balance of life. Also Fuuto is a strange character because he's mean, but for those he's close to he's nice through strange ways by doing different things. He's very complex. I'm sorry this had to happen to Sicily, but at least now she's safe! And yeah, Subaru, Azusa, and Ukyo would definitely get flustered around her! I think so would Fuuto, but only after a while when he really likes her. I don't know, maybe they would all get flustered with how Sicily is as a person, and how she is to other people._


	17. Chapter 17 Sanctuary

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Sanctuary**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sicily was drifting in and out of consciousness, her hold becoming loose around his neck. Her eyes seemed to always be fluttering, and Yusuke could tell how desperately she wanted to shut her eyes and fall in the peaceful darkness, and it scared him. He is no doctor, and could barely understand just how serious any wound is, and so he was afraid that she may be more hurt than he realized. He knew he could very well be over reacting, but he could also be under reacting, and that part scared him. "Oi, Sicily, look at me; alright," he said, staring intently at her face. Her eyes fluttered for a bit, but then opened and stared at him through the slits of her lids; exhaustion was taking a turmoil on her, and she had never wanted to sleep more in her entire life than she did right at this moment. "Don't fall asleep on me, okay? No matter what, we're almost there," Yusuke ordered in a softer voice than usual, deadly serious. He was attempting to calm her, to get her to be determined to stay away just a little bit longer.

Giving him a slight nod, the white haired girl then focused all her energy on staying awake, though she would admit she would've loved nothing more than to accept some sleep. The pain had evolved into drowsiness, and so it was becoming harder and harder to control her actions. She also felt a bit more determined when her gaze made its way over to the sight before her, catching the view of a rather large house, a mansion no doubt, but she didn't dwell on the fact. She also didn't dwell on that fact that he was heading straight towards that mansion, liked he had gone there a million times.

Making his way inside, the red haired teenager shut the door with his foot, he relished in the fact that he had gotten her here, safe and sound, with some struggle, but he didn't really mind. "Masaomi," he called out, rather softly in case the others could hear. For some reason he couldn't understand at the moment, he wanted to keep Sicily away from the others for and with him at least for a little bit longer. _It probably has to do with Kaname, the pervert can never stop flirting,_ he thought with annoyance, and then focused back on the task on hand.

"Yusuke, is that you," Masaomi's voice called out in return, and then the eldest brother appeared around the corner, eyes narrowed with concern, until they feel onto the form lying, almost passed out, in his arms. His eyes widened, taking in the bruises which lied upon her like haunting reminders, and the shape she was in. "I'll ask you later about what's going on, for now let me see her, she could be in more critical condition than what meets the eye," the gray haired man quickly ordered in his ever so calm voice, taking quick control of the situation.

Nodding in understanding, the red head decided to make a quick request before anything else happened. "I don't think she should be around the others," he said simply, though his tone held so much meaning, one that agreed with the eldest brother. He knew bruises like that came from no accident, and if they had came from a male, she wouldn't react to kindly towards when she's back to full consciousness.

"That might be the best for her condition. Set her down on your bed in your room; it's closest and besides, I'm sure how bad it is so we can't waste any time. I'll meet you there in second, let me go get my equipment," Masaomi ordered, changing over to his doctor mode.

Yusuke nodded once again, and hurried to his room, a sudden and unexpected blush rising on his cheeks as he set her down on his bed. _Get your head out of the gutter,_ his mind commanded him. _She's hurt and needs help and all you're doing is blushing like an idiot and thinking about her already in your bed._

Shaking his head, causing his red strands to slap lightly against his cheeks, he turned his attention onto Masaomi as he entered the room, ready to get down to business. _You'll be alright._

 **Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

"Is she fine," Yusuke asked in record time as he watched the older man leave the room, his face flushed from continuously pacing and worrying that she had been more wounded than what he saw on the exterior. Masaomi ended up kicking him out of the room in only a few minutes, for the red head seemed to question almost everything he said, and wouldn't stop worrying; it was stressful for the brother to work under his younger brother's watchful eye. And he wanted both him and ht mystery girl to have some space, though she was too out of it to even notice that some man was checking out her injuries.

"She will be just fine; she needs to keep from pushing herself, and she needs a couple days of bed rest. One of her ribs was fractured, which was why she was having troubles breathing properly. Most of her ribs are just bruised and need to be iced, and if the pain is too much, she would need medication. In all her body is just unhealthy; she needs to rest and wait for the bruises on the rest of her body to heal, and from the looks of it, recently she has been lacking in both food and water. But with some rest, and something to eat and drink, she will be fine.

"Now, Yusuke, what is going on," he asked, his eyebrows furrowed with deep concern for both the reason as to why his brother showed up with a random girl out of the blue, and why she was in such a poor state. The older man wondered briefly if maybe she had some sort of connection with him, and so he didn't tell the red head about the signs of abuse and neglect he saw on her body. Masaomi had seen enough cases of it to know the signs, and her body basically screamed poor home life. And if his younger brother was perhaps friends with her, then his emotions would be completely out of control if he knew the truth, which Masaomi was sure he didn't.

"Her name is Sicily… and she's a good friend of mine. When I had been walking home, I heard crying, and saw that it was her, on bench in the cold. I noticed her bruises and saw how much in pain she was in, so I took her here to be treated, and cared for." Yusuke answered with hesitance, rubbing the back of his neck. The gray haired man could tell there was much he wasn't saying, but tried not to push it too hard. He knew that his younger brother didn't hold all the answers; the only person that did was knocked out cold, lying on his bed and Masaomi noted he needed to ask her about it later. Ignoring the problem laid before him was never the answer, it caused more harm.

"Why didn't you just take her home," he asked, wondering if he had just hit the nail on the head, and apparently, he had.

"I don't trust her to go back there," the teenager seethed for a second, before he forcefully took control of his emotions. "She doesn't seem to like it there, and now with the bruises, it seems all too suspicious."

The gray haired man nodded, and then placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, giving him a calm and soft smile. "Why don't you get a sleeping bag from out of storage? She won't be waking up for a while, and when she does, she might be scared and confused waking up in a place foreign to her. Besides, I'm sure she'll need a friend when she does wake," Masaomi stated softly, changing the subject. Yusuke nodded again, and headed back inside his room, ready to be there for the white haired girl lying on his bed.

Masaomi sighed, realizing just how long his day has been, and headed over to the living room where he had first been, sitting on the couch with his other brothers like they did most nights. The eldest brother was exhausted, and at the same time, he was worrying about Sicily; he always seemed to worry about his patients. _Sicily,_ his mind recalled briefly. _Intriguing name._

"Hey, Masaomi, you disappeared on us for a while," Ukyo stated, giving his gray haired brother and friend a smile. "Was it Yusuke, did he make it home fine? It's starting to get pretty late," the blonde continued to ponder, taking a quick glance out the window.

"That perv probably got lost, being the idiot he is," Fuuto commented with a cheeky smile followed by a chuckle. He knew if Yusuke was in the room this second, they would already be at each other's throats.

"Yes, he made it home, but… he wasn't alone to say the least," Masaomi answered with a deep sigh, sitting down on the couch as his shoulders slumped with slight exhaustion.

"So the boy has finally caught himself a girl, eh? About time, though I didn't think for a second that he'd be this brave enough and bring her home," Tsubaki said with a mischievous laugh, ready to tease his younger brother later. He knew Yusuke was known for not being good around the ladies, and he also knew the teenager blushed like crazy whenever something like this was brought up. However, his thoughts were quickly cut off by his dark haired twin giving him a good hit on the back of the head, obviously sticking up for the red haired boy.

"Well, not exactly…" The gray haired man trailed off, attention brought back to him. This was their home, and he knew they needed to be informed that they had a guest, he just wasn't sure if it was his place to say what was going on with her.

"What is it older brother, is there something you're telling us," Kaname stated more than asked with his ever so pleasant voice and calm yet mischievous smile, lazily draping his arm on the edge of the couch. He was finding himself more and more intrigued by the situation.

"Yes, he did bring a girl home, but she's covered in bruises and even has a fractured rib. She looks to be a bad condition," Masaomi said with a sigh, running hand through his tresses.

"Oh, does she have white hair?!" Wataru asked loudly, disregarding the info he had just received for a few seconds. The entire room turned to him, with wonder in their eyes.

"Actually she does… how do you know that Wataru?" Masaomi asked, confusion filling him.

"Oh, I know her! I've met her! Her name is Sicily and she said she could be my older sister! She's so pretty, and nice," the boy stated gleefully, smiling his brightest.

"Really now?"

"I've also heard about her as well. Yusuke and Wataru had mentioned her one day, but I've never met her," Ukyo spoke up from his spot.

"Hmmm."

"Oi, Masaomi, can I see her, please," the boy with pastel pink haired pleaded, looking up at the eldest brother with what could best be described as puppy eyes.

"She's asleep now, but maybe later, alright?" Masaomi bargained, patting the boy on the affectionately. He still wanted to know how his younger brother knew about the white haired girl, but knew it wasn't important at the moment.

All throughout the room, everyone held an interested gleam in their eyes, all wanting to actually meet this mystery girl who showed up out of blue, even Subaru who usually couldn't care less. The girl who ended up at their residence covered in injuries and brought by her so-called friend who was never great around girls; brought by their loud mouth, and aggressive brother. They had no idea just how much this girl would change of their daily lives.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I just wanted to finish this right before I head to bed. I feel like this chapter isn't as great, but oh well. I'm allowed to have one bad chapter, aren't I:3_

 _To LoverGirl71793:_ _Thank you! I agree, Azusa and Tsubaki are going to be trouble, especially since Azusa is so much like Sicily, and Tsubaki is almost the complete opposite in regards to that she is quiet and prefers to stick things to herself when he is not._

 _To Kry Chi:_ _Sorry, another chapter to go thank you for reviewing!_

 _To featherheart4248:_ _Thank you! I agree, even though I hate having her get hurt. Hurt Sicily=Protective Asahinas._


	18. Chapter 18 Life Is Full Of Twist & Turns

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Life Is Full Of Twists and Turns**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The soft, fragile fair skin of her eyelids fluttered open, the light blinding for a moment before it dimmed down, revealing the world around to the dark, crisp blues of her eyes, instead of being captured in darkness. Once her orbs shifted around a bit, Sicily found herself sitting straight up, her heart lurched against the confines of her chest, not recognizing the view around her. She had never seen room before, it wasn't _her room_ , and what caught her heart in fear was the question as to how she had gotten here. And in that moment the white haired girl's memories rushed towards her, nearly knocking her over as she remembered what had happened that night. Amaya had hurt her, Sicily had ran in the night, and Yusuke acted as her knight in shining armor; he saved her. However, his presence was nowhere to be found, which made her suddenly scared. _What happened after I blacked out,_ she questioned herself, even though Sicily knew it was all in vain.

"Ah!" She cried out as a shock a pain ran its delayed course through her veins, and it was then she was reminded that she was still hurt, still feeling the aftermath of her aunt's wrath. Her ribs felt as if they were nothing but crumbles, giving her no support, which made her a bit fearful to catch a peak at them. Collapsing back in the bed she currently laid in, she stared up at the ceiling, her mind utterly blank until she heard the creak of a door opening, snapping her out of her subconscious. Her cry had reached someone ear's, and more importantly, one that held a friendly, familiar face; Yusuke. His shock of red hair on his head, his dark red eyes, and his fit, lean body peeking out from behind the door cautiously, like he wasn't sure if he would see something he shouldn't be seeing, but the second he saw her, and how her features were contorted with pain, he rushed in with an obvious intent.

"Sicily!" The red head exclaimed with slight anger and a hints of worry lacing in his voice. "You shouldn't be trying to move! You're still hurt," he scolded, his eyes narrowed as he stomped over to sit on the bed. His dark ruby's scanned her body, and then let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see any more damage done. He didn't know how long she had been up, but she seemed okay, yet, that didn't put his worries to rest. Nothing seemed to make the red haired teenager stop worrying for her.

Without thinking, he ran a hand shortly through her hair, pausing his movement halfway through. Yusuke then looked at her with eyes that were nearly spilling with concern, a look he had never gave anybody in his entire life, but at the moment, he didn't notice. "Be more careful," he softly ordered, looking at her with a serious expression.

She nodded, lacking words to response, a blush dusting her cheeks at his action. His hand was still laying in her thick, white locks, and it wasn't until he became confused as to why her face was flushed, was when he realized what he had done, and blushed as well, ripping his hand away as if he had been burned. Yusuke glanced away, the blush scorching his skin. He still couldn't understand why he blushed so easily around her.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering where I was," Sicily answered, getting over her earlier bashfulness.

"You're at my place; my older brother Masaomi is a doctor, which is why I took you here. He fixed you up…" the teenage boy said, before he found himself trailing off, his hands tightened into fury-filled fists, his knuckles turning a milky white at the force. He wasn't angry at all at his brother, but at himself. The red head saw all the signs of abuse, there were clearly evident especially for a guy who spent all his free time during school and bit after and before with the white haired girl, but he thought he should've put more thought into it, that he shouldn't have played himself off as being "foolish" or just quickly "jumping to conclusions." None of this would've happened if he had just _helped_ her, which was why he felt an immense amount of anger towards himself. _She wouldn't be hurt, she wouldn't be here if I had just helped her,_ his thoughts reminded him, pain laced into his thought as he continued to blame himself. He didn't fail to notice how she didn't socialize with anybody besides himself and Wataru, since Wataru is only a boy, it meant that it was his job to take for her as a friend, and he already failed.

"What's wrong Yusuke," the white haired girl asked, breaking him from his thoughts when she placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. Yusuke instantly found himself relaxing at her soothing, cool touch, pushing away his self-hate to the very dark corners of his mind.

"Nothing," he stated quietly, followed by a sigh.

"I… I understand, but if you want to talk about it, I'll be here, okay?" she answered, giving him a forced smile, attempting to comfort him more, even though she didn't realize she was just making him more on edge for he saw the fakeness in her smile; he had seen it enough in his younger brother Fuuto.

"Hm, yah," he said.

 _How did I end up with a friend like her,_ he asked himself as he pushed himself off of his bed and faced her fully. He had never had someone tell him that they would be there for him if he wanted to talk, his mother and sometimes Masaomi being the only exceptions. But this girl, who he barely knew about, was being more there for him than most of the people in his life. Sicily's definitely peculiar, but it was nice, the red head would admit that.

"C'mon, you need to eat some breakfast." Yusuke continued, as he offered her his hand.

Finally finding it in her being to give him a real smile, the white haired girl accepted his hand, noting how he pulled her from the bed in a soft manner so that she wouldn't hurt herself more than she already was. It was the smallest and most gentle action, which suddenly warmed her heart.

"Are you sure your brothers won't mind," she asked.

"No, they all wont, mostly because they are used to unexpected visits," he answered strangely and with a frown, not realizing that he never mentioned how many brothers he has; she only knew of Wataru, and now Masaomi, she still had yet to meet ten more.

"What do you mean, isn't it just you, Wataru, and… Masaomi?" Sicily asked hesitantly, not sure if she remembered the man's name right. From the look on her face, she was genuinely confused, which made Yusuke realize his mistake, and have the sudden and strong urge to smack his forehead for his stupidity. Which he managed to resist; the teenager just then remembered that he didn't tell her about his brothers, mostly because he didn't want her to meet them, and vice versa for a reason he still couldn't figure out. It just gave him this burning feeling in his chest, thinking about the possibility of her becoming fond of one of them, that didn't sit too well with him.

"Oh, well… I guess I never told you, but I got twelve brothers actually," the red head said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck at both his thoughts and his forgetfulness. "Not all of them stay here though, they go out and do their jobs, and a couple even have their own apartments." He continued to explain.

Yusuke then chanced a glance her way, and found the white haired girl staring at him with shock written all over her, not expecting that answer, but then gave him a soft, affectionate smile, trying to hide the envious feeling bubbling inside of her. Like said before, she had wanted siblings before, and this boy before her had twelve of them.

"C'mon, let's go," he said before she got a chance to speak, turning on his heel and leaving the room with a flushed face, the blue eyed girl trailing behind him. In all honesty, the thought of meeting his many brothers made her heart pick up speed, painfully beating a hard rhythm, one that felt like it was about to explode from her chest. She had expected to meet one or maybe a second sibling of his, not many, many more, and even though usually she could care less about what people thought, she found that this time it's a way different case from all those other times. _I hope they'll like me… if they don't, will Yusuke still like me, still want to be my friend? I understand if he doesn't, I mean, my life is a complete mess. Why is he still here,_ she thought with anxiety fighting against the barbed wired walls surrounding her heart.

And before she knew it, the duo took a turn and she was standing right at the entrance that led to a rather gigantic living room, accompanied with a large dinning table, and a kitchen, all set together into one. At any other time, she would've marveled at the sight and the beauty of it all, but what Sicily saw in front of her, made her mind turn away from that.

Subconsciously, she reached up and grabbed onto Yusuke's sleeve in a way to gain some sort of comfort, feeling her nerves prickling her fair skin. For there before her, were a group of man of all ages, staring straight at her with shock, and some other unknown emotion she couldn't quite read, thought Yusuke could read it easily. They were absolutely in awe by her graceful features and posture, by the beauty resting on her face and body. Meanwhile white haired girl wondered why they gave her such a strange look, making her feel like a freak show more than anything else. Without noticing, she started to cower beside Yusuke a bit, gripping onto the material of his shirt like a life line. An action which caused some of the brother's eyes to widen.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry for the long delay, since I now have fall break I went to see my sister for a week for that's the reason as to why it wasn't updated earlier. Thank you for all the follows/favors!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: I too like the hurt/comfort stories, in honesty; I find the stories where the girl is a normal girl with a group of friends and loving parents kind of boring. Thank you so much for all of you reviewing by the way, your reviews are always so great! Next chapter we'll get to see the reactions more closely, but this is just a bit of a spoiler of what the Asahina's are going to feel about seeing Sicily for the first time. And besides, it makes you start guessing._

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: It's fine. And happy early birthday! And sorry, but you'll have to wait another chapter for them to fully meet… But at least she's safe and sound with them now!:3_


	19. Chapter 19 The Outlier-Girl

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **The Outlier-Girl**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 _Who exactly is this girl,_ was the thought that was running through every mind in that room, all staring doe eyed, some with blushes grazing their face, at the girl in front of them, who was obviously uncomfortable with all attention. The way she gripped onto Yusuke, like he was the rock keeping her stable, was even more of shocker, for they all knew of the red head's infamous unluckiness when it came to girls. Heck, most girls were terrified of him, thinking that he was some kind of delinquent. Yet, that was over looked fast when the Asahina's became awed by her beauty. One that rivaled the models you saw on TV, for her look was more ordinary, yet exotic at the same time.

Rare white colored tresses flowing down her figure, stopping at her waist, with dazzling, dark blue eyes that held a mixture of softness, wisdom, mystery, and gracefulness, rare to see now a day, especially for someone of her age group, but complimented her altogether. Then, there was the color of her skin, nearly matching her hair in fairness, but wasn't pure white like the snowy locks lying on her head. And when they saw what she was wearing, they saw how oddly dressed she was, it only added to the mystery surrounding her. The girl wore regular black, boy basketball shorts, and a loose long sleeved wine colored shirt. It was more of a night outfit, or one found when you're just relaxing around the house, yet, from all the girls they knew, their mother included, any girl would've refused to came out like this, especially when meeting someone new or going out in public in general. However, this girl held no embarrassment in her eyes for what she looked like, instead the only thing held in her crisp blue eyes was a very small amount of nervousness, but mostly, curiosity.

This girl was certainly peculiar, something they all could agree on, but they felt like it was a good strangeness, something different from the norm they were all so used to. Something _refreshing_.

And being like the person he is, Tsubaki was the first to greet her, shaking out of his earlier and unusual funk, deciding to put his charms to use. "Well, well, well, who is this," he purred light heartedly, giving her a medal winning smile as he got closer to her, too close for the blue eyed girl's liking. And the smile with the sultry voice also didn't work on her like the white haired man had hoped, for she frowned at him and even cowered away a bit, uncomfortable with the close proximity. Trying not to dwell on it, he shook off the rejection and continued on as if nothing had happened. "I'm Tsubaki, and you must be Sicily, the girl I've been hearing much about." He got ready to hug her, until she spoke, stopping him in his tracks and switching his train of thought.

"Much about?" She questioned softly, furrowing her eyebrows, though she sent the other white haired person a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "From who?"

"From Yusuke of course," Tsubaki lied, smiling mischievously at the look that appeared on his younger brother's features; a mixture of both bashfulness and fury. "He just can't shut up about you-"

"I have not!" The teenager interrupted loudly, a crimson red painting the apples of his cheeks. Tsubaki to let a chuckle with a large Cheshire Cat grin, that was quickly silenced and wiped away by a smack on the back of his head, courtesy of Azusa.

"Um, well, it's nice to meet you Tsubaki. It's just… Yusuke never mentioned you," she said kindly, and rather politely, ignoring the two sibling's antics. Her words caused the white haired male to frown for a second, before he sent a knowing look Yusuke's way, a smirk making its way onto his features; he had inkling as to _exactly_ why the red head didn't mention them. The red haired boy in return simply glared back at Tsubaki, obviously unamused by his brother, while he still blushed furiously. Sicily, though, remained completely oblivious to their actions; instead, she stared up at the group of boys, with an unsure gaze in her blue orbs. She wasn't sure how approach; because of her antisocial ways back in America, she never approached a group before, but all the while she still kept the feigned smile on her face.

"And I'm Azusa, it's nice to finally meet you Sicily," his twin immediately jumped in, right as he saw Tsubaki opening his mouth, ready to cause more damage. He also wanted to try to relax the poor girl, though, even as he stared at the bruises marred on her bared skin, the gaze in her eye held anything but weak. She looked like a fighter, a person who kept pushing forward, a person who tried not to think about the negative things and tried to keep positive. Honestly, Azusa would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see such a look on someone's face, when it was clear they had had just been through a lot; it made her all the more special.

"It's nice to meet you as well Azusa," she said, her voice a bit lighter than before as she sent another forced smile directed his way, clearly liking his calm, and smoother approach compared to the one his white haired counterpart had done. She didn't know the black haired voice actor was well aware that her smile was genuine, which made him slightly suspicious and perplexed. The mystery surrounding this girl just seems to continue growing.

"I'm sure she can meet everyone later, right now I'm sure we're all hungry, and Ukyo just finished making breakfast. We need eat up before the food gets cold… Has anyone seen if Wataru is up yet," Masaomi, asked, diverting the attention off of the white haired girl, who sent a grateful look his way. She was never one to like staring.

"No, but I can check," Subaru offered out of the blue, and left in a rush before anyone could say anything, which didn't stop the confusion twinkling in their eyes. It seemed totally out of character for him, however, no one dwelled on the thought, and continued onto breakfast.

However, inwardly, the basketball player was nearly having a panic attack from behind his cool front. _What is wrong with me?! Why was my heart beating faster when I saw that girl, I've never shown any sort of that reaction towards anyone, so why towards this girl who I don't even know… I'm probably just nervous about practice, since last time I kept messing up, that's all; it has nothing to do with her,_ he attempted to convince himself, as he continued his path to his youngest brother's room. Subaru had basically ran from the room, and he still wasn't sure why. He wasn't even sure why that girl made his heart thump against his chest, when she didn't even say anything to him much less, look directly at him.

"So your name is Sicily, right," Kaname asked, giving her his dazzling smile as he appeared suddenly by her side.

"Yes…?" She answered cautiously with narrowed eyes, while she was pulling out her chair. She didn't notice how both Azusa and Yusuke glared (the black haired man being a bit more subtle that the teenager) for they both knew how the blonde haired man was, and how he flirted with every girl his eyes came across.

"Such a beautiful name for an alluring girl such as yourself." He flirted causally with a slight purr to his voice, making a move to cup her chin, his robes swaying at his movement. Yet, the blonde haired playboy didn't even get to graze her smooth pale skin, for Sicily flinched away and took a small step back, like she was expecting someone to hit her rather than just to cup her face, which gave Kaname something to know. She wasn't like most girls who feel under his spell, who swooned under a man's fancy and complimenting words, who blushed yet didn't pull away from a man's touch; she seemed almost slightly afraid of his touch, like he intended harm. Though, _mostly_ everyone in the room didn't notice the flinch, for Sicily quickly played it off, giving him a forced smile. _How intriguing,_ Kaname's thoughts stated, thinking about how she both flinched at his attempt to touch her, and how quickly she shook it off, like it never even happened.

"Thank you," she answered back kindly, even though she knew that what he said was more of a flirt rather than a compliment, which seemed to pull the monk back to the real world.

"Kaname, leave her alone." Azusa scolded, his eye twitching slightly with irritation. Right before he glanced over at Sicily, being one of the few who caught her wince, and gave her a comforting smile, one that she tried to return (it turned out a little crooked). She found herself liking Azusa a bit more, especially since he seemed to know how to act around her, and how he swooped in and saved her, just like Yusuke had done. "Don't worry about him, he does that a lot, just ignore it." The black haired man suggested her way, moving his arm slightly to pat her shoulder, but he thought better of it and moved it away before she could notice.

"Oh chill Azusa. You know Sicily, if you ever need to pray my door is always open, _anytime_ ," Kaname continued, basically ignoring the other voice actor had just told him to do, which he knew would just irritate the man even more.

" _Kaname_ ," Masaomi warned, though his voice still held in that soft touch. He now jumped in, giving the blonde a slight glare. "Leave her alone, she doesn't need your nagging this early in the morning," he then stated, going into his doctor mode. When it came to his patients he was always very serious, and he knew Kaname's antagonizing was not helping the white haired girl's in case she was experiencing any nerves from the incident that led to the dark marks on her fair skin, especially this early in the morning.

"Fine," Kaname answered simply, giving them a shrug. But as he walked by Sicily, he found he couldn't help but lean down and whisper almost seductively in her ear. "Just keep my offer in mind." He whispered with a small smirk, and then the monk continued on walking as if nothing happened, leaving behind Sicily who was slightly blushing from feeling his hot breath grazing her ear, which tickled more than it seduced her.

Sighing to herself as she sat down in between Azusa and Yusuke, she couldn't help but think to herself: _what a strange family… and why do I have a feeling that this is only the beginning, that I'm in for quite a ride? Though they do seem nice… I kind of like them already._

With that in mind, she smiled softly, and surprisingly, sincerely to herself. They seemed crazy, but nice to her.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry of there are any OOCness or grammar errors! I was having a bit of trouble on this chapter._

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: I couldn't have said it better myself! I feel like the person Sicily would be the closest to is Yusuke and Natsume, just because Natsume is rather calm, collected, and level headed, which is something she really needs in a person/friend right now. She's already used to Yusuke's rather aggressive behavior, and he is the first friend she's made so I feel like she would also have a deep connection with him. The person I think I'm going to have the most trouble with when it comes to relationships with Sicily is going to be Iori, just because in the anime they barely went into him as a character! They just mainly focused on the others, so with him I'm going to have to do a bit of research. Anywho, if you want we can talk more about it through PM. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that none of the characters were OOC, that's my number one fear but I also know they can't always be in character._


	20. Chapter 20 Beginning of Something New

_A/N: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!: I redid the last chapter because I felt unsatisfied by it, and noticed I had missed a lot of mistakes. So please reread the last chapter, there have only been small changes, but they are really significant. For one I felt like I was making Sicily too OOC; she wasn't acting like she usually does and so I added changes to how she reacted as well. ALSO I realized I had made a mistake; in Chap. 18 Wataru was there and he had yelled for Sicily, but then in Chap. 19 he was suddenly never there and instead in his room so I took him out of Chap. 18. Thank you and continue onto this chapter when you are done._

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **The Beginning Of Something New**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"SICILY!" a familiar, young voice cheered quite loudly, which made the majority of the adults cringe as it pierced their ears. The Asahina's watched as the youngest Asahina of the family ran as quick as his little legs could go, headed straight for Sicily, who opened her arms and steadied herself, ready for Wataru to come bounding up, and he did. He pushed himself into her arms, and embraced her tightly, his arms digging into her waist, while his head was pushed into her abdomen, causing the girl to flinch in pain but she pushed the feeling away. He acted as if he hadn't seen her in years, but she didn't mind, in fact, she would admit it made a warm feeling spread inside her being.

"Good morning Wataru," she greeted back softly, her voice sounding as soft and smooth as velvet; one that sounded like music to their ears, which was a strange reaction none of the boys could understand why they felt it. She gave Wataru a small smile, forced like always, and accepted his embrace, ruffling his pastel pink hair affectionately. Sicily really liked the young boy, for he could befriend anyone he wanted just by being himself; it was amazing quality to have.

"Good morning!" He greeted back, still nuzzling her torso much like a cat. "I'm so happy you are here! Are you going to sit next to me during breakfast?" he asked, giving her a large smile, one filled with hope and pure happiness. In return, he really liked Sicily; she's sweet and kind, just what he wanted in a sister.

"Sure," she answered back, letting Wataru take her by the hand and lead her to a seat, one that was no longer between both Azusa and Yusuke, making the red haired teenager clench his fists in jealousy. He knew he brother is only in elementary school, but just like when the duo had first met, he felt jealous that Wataru could do the things that he couldn't. He could go up and grab Sicily's hand and make her sit with him, and Yusuke didn't have the guts to do that. He could run up and hug her with all his might, and once more, Yusuke couldn't do that. He was unsure why he was feeling like this, for he only thought of her as a friend, yet even that thought felt like he was lying through his teeth.

The boy ended up pulling her into the seat right next to Subaru, who had rudely left the room as if she was a disease, and who now ended up stiffening, trying to keep his gaze from trailing over to her. The basketball player was afraid that once he looked over, he would feel his heart speeding up again, and feel the urge to race out of the room, _again_. And so, he ignored her presence altogether, keeping an indifferent look on his face as he usually always has.

Plates of food was put in front of everyone, Sicily nodding and thank Ukyo as he put down hers, feeling very grateful. She wasn't so sure at first why she suddenly felt emotional, but she realized that this was her first home cooked meal since her parents died. She had always cooked for Amaya, and since Sicily had never learned to cook proper meals, she didn't do anything except for sticking some packaged food in the oven or microwave. Suddenly, she felt her heart lurch, painfully hitting against the confines of her chest, and the white haired girl knew why. _Don't think about her. I'm far away from her, she's not currently a problem._ Sicily scolded herself. _Just be polite and act like everything is fine; don't be a burden to them._

Her crisp blue orbs focused back on the steaming food in front of her, her mouth watering at the sight before she started eat.

"So, Sicily, did you sleep fine?" Ukyo asked from across the table, smiling softly when he caught the girl genuinely enjoying his food.

"Ah, yes, thank you very much for allowing me to stay." She answered back in a kind voice, with a smile curving at her lips. Masaomi noticed how her eyes lit a bit brighter than before; he could tell she was enjoying this family-like atmosphere.

The blonde man nodded. "Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Ukyo."

"Nice to meet you, Ukyo…" She trailed off, thinking to herself for a minute, she though faintly of America, a place she hadn't thought about in a while; but it wasn't like she had the time to think of such things with her "dear" aunt around. When the blue eyed girl realized he was still staring at her, expecting her to continue, she lightly blushed, giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I guess I'm used to names like Austin, or Megan."

"Those are English names. Are you from Britain or America perhaps?" Masaomi asked curiously.

"I just moved from America." She said with a nod.

"That's so cool! Our brother just got back on a trip from America," the young boy told her excitedly, causing her to involuntarily give him a softened look.

"Ah yes, one of our brothers, Fuuto, had just gotten back from the USA. Though currently, he's not here right now. Not all of us stay here," Ukyo continued on. "Louis, Hikaru, and Natsume are also not around, but I'm sure you can see them some other time." His words ended up causing the white haired girl to freeze in thought, wondering if the man Sicily had met outside of the store was the same Natsume, but at the same time, it could just be a coincidence. She couldn't recall him giving her a last name, if he had, she couldn't remember it right then. Sicily then shook off her thoughts and returned back to the conversation.

"You have a lot of siblings," she regarded, giving them a warm smile to show that it was a compliment. She felt a twinge of envy, now knowing they had more siblings than what she could hope for, but Sicily decided she wasn't going to be bitter about it, instead, feel happy that someone had that kind of relationship with somebody.

"Yes we do." Ukyo smiled warmly. "I think we're all finished." He said, starting to clean up.

Attempting to be polite, like her parents had taught her, Sicily picked up her own plate and went to help Ukyo with cleaning up. She even glanced to the boy next to her, the one she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to. He had been quiet most of the morning, but also had been the rest of the family, making her wonder if her presence wasn't entirely wanted. "Do you want me to take your plate?" She offered, forgetting her insecurity, and attempting to give him a bright smile.

Yet, he didn't even look at her. He just simply pushed back in his chair roughly (his sudden abruption causing Sicily to leap back in shock) and stalked out, grabbing his basketball as he did so, and trying to ignore the fact that he knew that there was a hurtful gaze residing in her dark, crisp blue orbs. The same ones that had earlier dazzled with slight happiness and content.

She sighed heavily, grabbing his plate and heading over to the kitchen, frowning slightly as she walked. His behavior towards her was nothing new to her; she received that cold shoulder all the time back in her old school. It didn't affect her as much, it was just Sicily had gotten so used the warm welcome from some of the others, that his sudden behavior threw her off. _Not everyone is going to like me, high school in America had made that clear,_ the white haired girl reminded herself with a shake of her head, as if to clear away her thoughts. She feigned a smile before anyone could notice, especially Yusuke who had also stayed back just for her.

"Oh, Sicily, you don't have to help me with the dishes. I got it," the blonde haired man stated even though he did appreciate the thought. Nobody really helped him around the kitchen much, only when he had to go to work.

"No I want to help you, please? Unless… I'll be a hindrance," she answered back, rubbing her arm. _I was nothing but a burden to Amaya… STOP, I need to stop thinking of that,_ her thoughts screamed within the walls of her head, trying to shake off any wave of depression that came her way. She was _going_ to be optimistic; she's _going_ to stay positive even if it hurt her in the end. Her aunt had given her a roof over her head; it was something she always kept in mind when she started to feel hatred towards the older woman. And now, she refused be a hindrance to the Asahina family, not after all they did for her; something most people wouldn't ever do. They treated her like she was simply a guest coming over for dinner, not a girl just picked off the street, something she was also grateful for.

"Of course not, just… thank you, the help would be appreciated," Ukyo said to Sicily, smiling over at her with a soft look, breaking her from her thoughts. She smiled back at him, and went along to help.

She just didn't realize at the time that this was the beginning of something new for her; something that would end up changing her life forever.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Ugh I hate this chapter. I feel like everyone is OOC and Sicily is not acting like herself… Tell me what you think, was it bad? I feel like it's getting too slow paced but I just didn't want Sicily to get overwhelmed with everyone introducing themselves at once, which is why I spaced it out. Ugh, just ugh:\_


	21. Chapter 21 The Smallest Moments

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **The Smallest Moments**

 **(Subaru)**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

In lack of better terms, Subaru felt frustrated, with a twinge of anger residing within his being. He was unfocused at the moment, for some odd reason, and from a source he had yet to find (or at least to believe, somewhere in the back of his mind, it was saying that all of this was because of that white haired girl's sudden appearance). This was an odd and foreign feeling to him, because for as long as the dark blue haired man could remember, his main focus had always been on basketball. He had always preferred shooting hoops rather than flirting with the girls, or creating relationships that would've only gotten in the way of his game. He had sometimes gone as far as to push away friends simply because they were too much of burden to have around; always wanting him to ditch practice for their own things.

Being unfocused, however, was something he never had felt.

And as he kept shooting the ball towards the hoop, his aim seemed to be off every single time, which was starting to infuriate him. Growling under his breath, Subaru positioned himself once again, this time standing still almost like the time when he was nothing more than a boy with a hobby, and shot again, even positioning his hands perfectly onto the ball.

It missed, hitting the rim of the hoop in almost a dramatic action. Biting his lip, the man decided to take a break, even though he had barely just started. He couldn't understand why he kept missing, for only days ago he was considered a pro with his skills, but now… a middle school student could beat him at his own game.

 _What is wrong, why have I lost my skills?_ He thought with a deep sigh, running a hand through his already sweaty hair as he went to sit down; his irritation had now long worn off, and was replaced with confusion. _I was like this at last practice too… maybe I just need to start from scratch, and then maybe I can regain my skills back. I can't be falling behind when I'm already this close, and knowing Natsume, I won't be able to get him off my back if he finds out._

Huffing to himself as he thought of the brother he once loved and looked up to, the man stood up again, ready to get back at it; determination filling his core. Subaru started to reach for the abandoned ball on the ground, only to stop short when a smooth voice caught him in his tracks, his feet rooted into the ground below.

"Are you okay? You don't look too happy," that sweet voice sounded through, causing Subaru to rip his gaze up to the girl he had been unrightfully rude to only minutes ago. She still wore those boy basketball shorts, and that long sleeved shirt, her hair now tied up into a donut bun with a few snowy pieces slipping out. Despite everything, she still forced a smile at him, her legs moving gingerly towards his direction, almost like she was waiting for him to accept her presence.

Without realizing it immediately, the basketball player found himself staring at the lush, creamy legs peeking out of her black shorts as they moved forth, which caused a dust of pink to appear on his cheeks; forcing himself to look away, he cleared his throat quickly.

"I'm fine," he said shortly and abruptly, suddenly more interested at the ball in his hands. In all honesty, he felt bad at the way he had treated, especially now that she was still acting all sweet and kind towards him, disregarding his blunt and rather impolite behavior before. He just couldn't understand that after it all, she was still _caring_ towards him, like nothing had happened after breakfast. _This girl… she sure is unusual, isn't she,_ he thought to himself, tilting his head slightly as his orbs drilled into her, calculating her. But he abruptly dropped his gaze, noticing how her eyes suddenly got wide with an unknown emotion lightening up in them.

A silence fell over the two, one that was nearly over flowing with discomfort. And as he glanced up, he surprising found her still standing there, a light dust of pink on her cheeks, but he quickly just figured his mind was playing tricks on him. Mostly, he focused on the fact that she didn't seem deterred by his usually quiet and blunt nature; she stayed rooted in her spot, urging him to continue the conversation onwards.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, a heavy blush rising on his cheeks, Subaru cleared his throat. "I'm sorry… for the way I treated you before," he apologized, his features completely genuine as they exposed shamefulness he felt towards himself. His mother after all, did always tell him that he should be kind and considerate towards the female species.

"Oh, it's fine," she answered softly, moving closer to him, her face still holding that forced smile. "I guess I understand… I mean, I too wouldn't be too happy to have a guest this early in the morning. I don't really blame you," she said, her voice soft, and filled with understanding. And she did understand; she didn't blame him for his cold reaction to her. He just didn't know that she had had worst at her old school; his action wasn't foreign to her.

Shock filled the man's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, replacing it back with his usual indifference. The dark haired man nodded at her, unsure of what else to say. He expected her to scold him, or to claim he hurt her feelings, but she did the complete opposite, and he wasn't sure how to react. In fact, he was perplexed why he was even caring about this girl in the first place. He normally didn't really care, or send any regard to any girl he had met, except his mother of course.

"Anyways," Sicily's voice sounded again, now focusing on the hoop instead, a thoughtful expression crossing her features. Breaking out of his thoughts, the man turned his attention back onto her, trying not to think about how long she stood there, observing him; for a strange reason it didn't freak him out at all. "Are you okay? Earlier you didn't look too happy," she continued, her eyes never leaving the problem he had been facing. The white haired girl listened as he sighed sadly, bouncing the ball onto the ground. She knew that action well enough (she too had felt that way before, and her parents had always been the one to comfort her on it, to try and cheer her up), and she knew he hit the nail right on the head with that one, trying to ignore the stab of sorrow in her heart, thinking faintly of the two people she had loved more than anything in the world.

"I'm a basketball player," he told her rather bluntly, continuing to bounce the object. "Recently though, my skills have been… dwindling, which isn't good at all-" he continued, stopping himself short. He felt like spilling everything wrong that has been happening at this random yet strange girl, going into full detail of why he wasn't too happy earlier, a feeling he had never felt before excluding a certain brother of his. Attempting to push away the foreign feelings, Subaru knew he shouldn't push all his troubles on her for one, and he found that the other reason being that he barely knew this girl, other than the fact that her name is Sicily, and she's very attached to his red haired brother.

He didn't know why, but an unfamiliar anger built up inside of him, quickly causing him to push it back down. The dark haired man decided not to think of _that_.

"Hmm," she hummed, smiling thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I'm not sure how to help, I'm not very good at sports myself," Sicily stated, grinning bashfully as a flush rose on her fair skinned cheeks. "But from um… watching you, I think that you may be forcing it. Maybe you should try to let it flow naturally, not focus on each time you make a mistake, and on each shot you make. Yes you need to concentrate, but don't think too hard on it; let it come from your heart… I know that sounds quite cheesy, huh? But I think you got the idea." Running a hand through the fallen pieces framing her face, Sicily mustered up some sort of a small, soft smile, hoping to ease the stiffened and frustrated man.

"Anyways, I guess I see you around," Sicily said kindly, letting the man get back to work as she left, however, her presence still lingering in the air. It still swept into his lungs, and filled his heart, almost like her simple presence can take over your entire body.

Subaru decided gave her advice a shot, and once more threw the ball, ignoring the sudden swell of determination he realized that came from hearing the blue eyed girl talk to him, hearing her help him like it was the most important thing in the world.

The ball made it in.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favs! Sorry for the late update but those will be coming more often than not because of school. Again, I am sorry for any late updates._

 _To AnaJuarez_ _: Thank you very much! I hope you will enjoy this update!_

 _To Guest_ _: Thank you, and yeah you can barely find any OC stories without Ema, so I left her out. I'm glad I did too xD_

 _To ceciimanassero_ _: Thank you for the first critical response. Yes I am sticking to the anime because I found the game version was just… it just ruined my POV on brothers conflict. Um Sicily is a bit different from the others, she's someone who doesn't want to become a burden, which is why she doesn't really blame her aunt for anything. She also had experience the abuse for only about a week now, which isn't long enough for her type of person to be behaving like the abuse victim. About the bruises well Masaomi would more than likely tell them not to mention them, after all, it's a very sorrowful subject. Thank you very much and I am sorry for any confusion!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Thank you for reviewing! And yeah I knew she would get overwhelmed, which is why I didn't have them all introduce themselves at once much like the anime. I also sort of want to slow down their development of feelings for her because I just felt like everyone just feel in love with Ema too fast. Which is why they won't realize it for a little while, I don't want to slow burn it, I hate those stories… thank you again!_


	22. Chapter 22 The Layers of Me

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **The Layers of Me**

 **(Azusa)**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After leaving Subaru to his own accords, Sicily wandered around, almost appearing like a lost girl. Yusuke was pulled away by Masaomi after they had helped Ukyo clean up; so she was left alone, unsure of what exactly she can and cannot do. This was a guest house, not her parents place; she didn't want to just make herself at home, it just wasn't the kind of person she is.

And as she stood still like a statue, contemplating on what to do to pass some time, a spark of dread filled her veins, crashing onto her like a tidal wave. She didn't know where that feeling came from, but it was very unwelcoming. It almost felt as if a demon was trying to rip her soul out of her very body. She pondered to herself, as to what has brought this feeling back; it was an emotion she felt frequently when she was locked away behind the apartment doors of her aunt's place; the blue eyed girl ended up being much like Rapunzel, trying to get out of her tower of doom. But when a soothing voice filled the air, all her thoughts came to halt.

"Ah, there you are Sicily. I figured you would be with Yusuke," a sudden and familiar voice popped up, and instantly the figure of Azusa showed before her very eyes, his kind atmosphere filling up the space that was once held her anxiety. But like it never existed in the first place, the dread evaporated, disappearing into nothingness; Azusa's aura of warmth capturing her into arms of peace and content.

"Masaomi wanted to talk to him for a bit, so I've just been here," the white haired girl answered, pushing the feeling from earlier into the dark corner of her mind like she did with everything that her beating heart unwelcomed, and forced a small smile at her new company.

Even though the dark haired man didn't know enough to even call her an acquaintance, he still treated her like she was simply nothing more but a good, old friend. Another thing added to the list of things she liked about him.

Sicily wasn't sure why she drifted towards him so much, but she knew a lot of it had to do with the fact that he's a friendly face; a person who has shown her respect and kindness even though she (or at least she felt as if) had barged into this tranquil home, with this sweet family.

"Ah, I see, well then how about we talk for a little while. Tsubaki and I have to leave in about ten minutes or so, but I have some time," the man said, sitting down on the couch, motioning for her to sit down as well. In response the girl sat down gingerly, though she still remained comfortable around the dark haired man.

Azusa, being one of few in their big family that was good at reading emotions, could tell that in her crisp blue orbs, she was screaming for someone to help; for some to reach out and grab her hand before she fell into the black pool of lost humanity. It was dreary look, one that Azusa found himself not wanting to ever see on her beautiful face ever again. He wasn't sure why such a feeling over came him, but he claimed because no one deserved to feel that way and left it at that.

"What do you work as," Sicily asked, her eyes lightening up in the slightest bit, but it was better than nothing. The change in topic seemed to put her bubbling nerves to rest; for a little while at least.

"Tsubaki and I are both seiyuu, which are voice actors. We usually do it for games, occasionally sometimes animes," Azusa smiled, glad to see her brightened up attitude.

"Really, that's interesting! I guess I'm more surprised because I'm more used to someone saying they work in retail or something like that not as unique as that," she answered back softly, tuning down her earlier excited voice. The white haired girl gave Azusa a sheepish smile as a dust of a blush made its way across her cheeks, causing the dark haired man to smile even more, his form filling with delight.

"It's definitely an interesting job," he agreed with a slight nod of his head, though the light atmosphere he felt a second ago diminished for only a split second when he caught sight of the bruises that marred her smooth skin, a sight that he thought should never lie on her body.

"So, Sicily," he continued, pushing away the thoughts of the dark spots; he was sure that would be too much of a sore such at the moment. "How'd you meet Yusuke?"

"At school. I let him borrow some notes and he was kind enough to offer some company at lunchtime since I was new…" she trailed off dreamily, with her ever so soft and velvety voice, her deep blue eyes growing plush when her thoughts had been rerouted back to the red head teenager. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel deeply attached to him, because in light, she did feel attached to him; almost like she wouldn't get anywhere without him. The white haired girl knew somewhere deep down, that her thoughts were simply cliché, especially since she has only known him for about a week now, but even so, he had been the first person to show her kindness that wasn't a person who helped in the creation of her being.

And of course, Azusa noticed that. Even though he did feel a small spark of what felt like jealousy at how tight knit their relationship seemed to be, how she seemed to be attached to the hip of his younger brother, the voice actor preferred that soft, kind gleam in her eye compared to the dread and inner darkness he noticed earlier. He found her much more pretty when she didn't try to find behind a barbed wired wall of feigned emotions.

 _Prettier? What am I thinking, she is quite beautiful, only a idiot wouldn't think so, but she's only a teenager, and I shouldn't be thinking about her like. I just need to get my head out of gutter; I've been spending too much time with Tsubaki,_ Azusa thought to himself, sighing and rolling his eyes inwardly as he thought of his white haired counterpart.

Turing his dark violet orbs back onto her, he started to chat with her again.

And as time passed rather quickly, strangely, Azusa found himself content around her; completely and utterly comfortable in her presence. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he found himself liking her more and more even as seconds passed, he just didn't know that Sicily was feeling the same way.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews!_

 _To AnaJuarez_ _: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! :3 I plan on making it so that each character can get a chapter to have a moment with her before we move onto some drama and stuff so that people can decided who they pair better with when it comes time to vote for the final pairing._

 _To Guest_ _: You're welcome and its totally fine! I realized that I should've went into more detail about that because I completely understood why you were confused._

 _To Anime hotty lover.18_ _: Thank you very much! Interesting username by the way:3_


	23. Chapter 23 You Are My Sunshine

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **You Are My Sunshine**

 **(Iori and Louis)**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sicily gave Azusa a small wave as he walked outside the door, a feigned joyful smile pulling at the corners of her petal colored lips. She enjoyed his company greatly, especially since even though she was sure he had noticed the dark marks that nearly made her look like a Dalmatian, he made no indication he had seen them, and politely kept away from any subject regarding her past. His consideration for her warmed the very heart within her chest that once had been filled with gloomy, dull clouds; that, at time, made it seem like she was not even living.

And when his white haired twin made an appearance, whispering something into his ear, which resulted in causing a dark blush being painted onto his cheeks, she realized soon after that Tsubaki was actually just as nice and kind as Azusa; he was just less polite with his actions. The person earlier who had treated her in a way that made her uncomfortable and slightly on edge, was now completely gone or at least toned down, replaced by this man who was giving her a warm, relaxing smile, his deep violet eyes holding a soft gleam to them.

Though there was a couple times the white haired man threw an arm around her shoulders, leaning in a bit too close for comfort, he didn't go any farther.

Giving them one last formal smile, one they couldn't see behind the barrier of the door, she sighed heavily and decided it might be best to head on outside again, feeling the urge to let the sun's rays grace the features of her face; to allow it to kiss the frozen over parts of her soul. And she did just that.

Trotting outside, a smile that was nearly complete pure smile etched onto her lips, as she flung her arms out dramatically and took in everything that the joyful sky gave. It was nice, with the warming air and the slight cool breeze sliding through.

"Are you okay," a sudden velvety voice asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and successfully scaring the living daylights out of the blue eyed girl, for she yelped, sounding much like a kicked puppy, and jumped towards the voice. Her heart beating so hard she was almost sure she was about to have a heart attack.

Sicily then came face to face with yet another person who she recognized as one of the brothers she had yet to meet.

The boy looked to be about her age, possibly a couple years older, and in simple terms, he looked like a prince; the one little girls and sometimes those who were stuck in fantasy land dreamed about. His slightly longer gray hair, that nearly looked to be silver strands in the sunlight's company hung nicely above his shoulders, his crisp hazel eyes that beamed with kindness and a serene aura, one that calmed her more than anything, and with his nearly perfect fair skin accompanying it all. Yes, most certainly he looked like a prince straight from the movies.

"Oh-h I'm fine, just was enjoying the n-nice day and all," the white haired girl stuttered sheepishly, mostly because she had been caught off guard, as a light pink dusted onto her cheekbones. Even though she knew that the boy's eyebrows were furrowed with concern rather than judgment, she still couldn't help but feel bashful, the lighter pink turning a shade darker.

"Ah, I agree, it's a very lovely day, isn't it?" he stated, giving her a soft, knowing smile as his gaze wandered to the sky for a split second but quickly, they came crashing back down onto her, studying her in a way that wasn't offending. "I'm sorry I realized I haven't introduced myself. My name is Iori," he greeted softly, feeling a strange sudden warm feeling taking him over when she gave him a small, obviously forced, smile. _Though it's fake, her smile is absolutely gorgeous, almost as beautiful as a flower._ He thought to himself, trying to keep down the heat on his cheeks that threatened to show; he wasn't clueless, he knew why he was suddenly overpowered with warmth.

"It's nice to meet you Iori. I would introduce myself, but I guess you already know my name," Sicily answered back, which caused the silver haired man to realize for the first time that her voice, was just as plush as his. It was smooth, and soothing, a feeling that was best described as milk and honey; it felt like hot chocolate on a cold day, sending warmth throughout your body.

Shaking his head inwardly, the boy pushed those thoughts away. "Yes, and to be honest, it was a peculiar sight to see my brother being around a girl." He mused, softly, picking up the absently forgotten watering can residing by his foot, and went to continue on watering his pride and joy; his luxurious, blooming flowers. "My brother Yusuke has never been good around girls for as long as I could remember, and well, I'm older than him." Iori chuckled lightly, sending another soft smile Sicily's way. "He's actually never really been good around people in general, but I don't think he really minded it; sometimes to him they were nothing more than a nuisance he dealt with just to be kind. But today I saw the way he is with you, I can tell he sees you as a valued friend, and I can also see why."

He had no clue just how much his words impacted the white haired girl, feeling as if she had just been slammed by a semi truck twice over. Taking a step back subconsciously, a heavy puff of air escaped her lungs, her blue orbs wide with shock, right before a happy smile spread onto her lips, being the first genuine one she's had in what felt like a very long time now; that was until reality came crashing back down onto her. When Sicily noticed he wasn't even looking at her and completely missed it, she ducked her head and wiped the sincere smile clean off her face, like it was never there, and went back to the forced curling that she had quickly gotten used to from day to day.

"Thank you Iori," she whispered softly, so quiet it nearly didn't reach his ears, but only nearly. Though he hid his shock behind a comforting smile, he pondered to himself as to why she was thanking him; in his eyes he hadn't done anything, and being the person he is, he wanted to do a lot for the brutal marks residing underneath the small layer of her pale skin didn't go unnoticed. Being the caring person he was, he wanted to help her as much as possible, but after a second of thinking he realized there was another reason hiding in there (as to why he felt the need to help her), he just wasn't sure what it was at the moment.

"Oh, what gorgeous hair," another new voice piped in, shattering the moment. Sicily's features held an expression of confusion before her very own deep blue eyes landed onto yet another man only a couple feet behind Iori, admiring the flowing tresses of her hair. Though he quickly turned his vision onto her features. "Please excuse me, my name is Louis, and you must be Sicily. Masaomi called me to inform me about our lovely guest," the man continued, walking forward towards her, his voice just as smooth as the duo, infiltrating the fair skinned girl's ears with its light melody.

"Oh it's great to meet you too," Sicily said back, her own vision scanning the man before her. Even with his slightly feminine face, he was still quite handsome. His long light ash brown hair nearly looked platinum blonde, shinning radiantly with its silky shine, along with his deep brown eyes to feature them; it must be hard for most girls not to gawk. However, no matter how attractive Louis was, Sicily wasn't deterred at all whatsoever, reframing from acting like some kind of foolish "love-struck" girl, and instead, sent a certain smile his way.

"You're hair is quite gorgeous. Being born with naturally white hair is extremely rare, but very elegant. Would you allow me to style it sometime," he asked politely, taking a stray strand of her own silky locks, admiring just how soft it was compared to most of the hair of most people he styled. Beaming to himself, he ripped his eyes away from her hair and focused back onto the girl, hoping that he hadn't made her uncomfortable in any way; the richness of the girls hair put him into a trance-like state, usually hair this well kept always did that.

"Sure, that would be nice, if it's not too much of a burden…" she trailed off, wondering if his offer was truly just an offer; something he actually wanted to do, but from the gleam in his stunning eyes, Sicily could tell he was completely genuine; he seemed like he was the kind of person who was sincere with everything he did.

"Not at all, I enjoy working on such lovely tresses as these," he complimented, giving her a comforting gaze, one that put her earlier anxiety to rest. Being a burden was always something she dreaded, especially to the people who were kind enough to pull her away from the pit of horror and depression.

"Are you a hair stylist?"

"Yes, I am," Louis smiled.

"I can tell, your hair is very beautiful," the girl stated honestly, with no trace of bashfulness in her voice. She was completely sincere; her elegant orbs as wide as saucers, transfixed with the glossy glow of his hair as she gave him one of her signature grins. Sicily wasn't one to squeal at how cute or gorgeous something may be, to behave like some naïve school girl; she merely gave compliments, but anymore than that she would draw the line. The white haired girl was definitely not the kind of person who flirted.

"Ahem," Iori cleared his throat awkward, feeling a certain dislike build up within the confines of his chest, however, he shoved it away quickly.

Almost instantly, he brought both Louis' and Sicily's attention back onto him, though unlike him, the older brother just smiled kindly, not at all disturbed while the girl standing in front of him simply grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Iori," she apologized immediately, guilt waving over her.

"Its fine," the silver haired man lied back, giving her a comforting smile as if to put her nerves to rest, he just was unaware that she knew he was feigning the entire thing. The white haired girl had given out her own fair share of faked joyfulness along with smiles; she knew that look from anywhere. It was the same look she had on every morning, prepping herself for another day of pretending. It was the look she practiced over and over, just so that she could plaster it onto her features naturally whenever she grew fearful that someone may catch the true emotions she felt inside and dissect into them like she as nothing more but a lab rat.

This caused her to frown, a bit of sadness reaching her deep blues.

"I'm sorry as well Iori," Louis put in, his own eyes revealing a trace of guilt. The obviousness of the care and consideration he felt for his family, or more specifically, his bothers, was nearly overwhelming, though Sicily would be lying if she said it didn't feel nice. Being around such a huge family, who clearly loved one another was quite the change compared to the life she had lived before. It had always been her and her parents against the world; she didn't have very much to call family.

"Like I said, its fine," the flower lover insisted.

"No, it's not," she stated, causing both of their calm and sweetly gazes to focus in on her. "We should have been more considerate, after all, you're our company too are you not," she asked softly, giving him a large and brilliant smile, which in turn, caused a dust of crimson red to burn into the skin of his cheeks, and even Louis felt his heart speed up for a second at her gesture, while he knew they had yet to see a pure smile curl at the corners of her lips.

"Anyways I should probably go check on Yusuke, I'll see you two later," she called as she turned on her heel and started to leave the two behind, giving them a final small wave. And like she had felt with Azusa, she felt closer with the duo, more comfortable in their calming, serene presence, though they have yet to get to the level Yusuke currently resided in. For now he remained the person who she felt the closest with.

And as she walked away, her hips swaying slightly with each step she took, they both couldn't help but ponder to themselves: _what an interesting girl. I have certainly never met a girl like her before._

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Hiii! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

 _To anshika_ _: You're welcome and thank you as well! I will be adding more Azusa/Sicily stuff, but more later on. I want her to have moments with all of them before anything else._

 _To AnaJuarez_ _: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Thank you very much!_


	24. Chapter 24 My Guardian Angel

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **The Guardian Angel**

 **(Yusuke)**

 **Yusuke POV**

"Sorry it took a while," I apologized plastering a smile onto the features of my face, though I knew it ended up being a little crooked; a little too obvious to her deep blue calculating eyes. Even though I was acting like everything in the world was dandy, I felt the complete opposite. Masaomi's words echoed through my head like a broken record, and I just couldn't _stop_ thinking about it.

He had explained to me that I was to treat Sicily the same way I had before, but to make sure to not force any explanations out of her no matter how much those bruises that mark her skin bugged me. No matter how much she dodges and avoids the subject. He told me to refrain from being aggressive in any way around her, and that her mental capacity (no matter how hard she tries to hide it) is fragile.

And even though I would never admit it out loud, especially not around a certain nauseating brat, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act. I've never been the one to care for someone's feelings, only on extremely rare occasions such as them being a child and now with Sicily, so having to keep myself in check was going to be easier said than done. Honestly, I didn't want to do anything to upset her, that was the last thing on my mind, but I also didn't know what the next thing I might say may do to her emotionally. From what I've figured out about her is that she likes to lock everything up inside of her. And once you finally figure out the code to the lock on the safe, there's another locked safe in that one, and then there's another one in that one, and so on. It was like she was afraid that someone may actually care.

I was itching to ask her, but so far, I managed to keep my mouth sealed.

"It's fine, I was just meeting some of your brothers," her velvety, calming voice answered, breaking into my thoughts as that annoying fake smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

I _hated_ that smile more than anything in the world; what I'd kill to do to get a real one to grace her lips would probably get me thrown into prison, or possibly a mental hospital.

Attempting to stifle the jealously that rose in my chest with a forced smile back, I cringed inwardly. "Ah," was all I could manage to say, unsure of how to answer to that without the words "don't talk to them again, you're mine," spouting out of my mouth. In all honesty, I knew she wasn't mine, and wasn't sure if she would ever be, but the possessive jealousy I felt for my crush sometimes had a tendency to take over. It had gotten to the point where I almost wanted to scold Subaru for treating her the way he did, but also not helping but feeling relived about the fact that he wasn't attempting to catch her eye. With the way Subaru has always been, I seriously doubt he would ever even think about her more than a possible friend; the only thing on his mind is basketball.

And even as I already came to terms with the fact that I have a (huge) crush on the white haired friend of mine, thinking about her with one of my _brothers_ made me bit angry, my hands itching to clench into fists; I managed to keep them under control knowing that nothing escaped Sicily's observant orbs. But it didn't push those thoughts away. Especially thinking about the fact that Kaname and Tsubaki just _had_ to flirt with her, being the annoying womanizers they were; of course they were well aware it would irk me which just made me all the more furious. _Those bastards,_ I growled inwardly, remembering the moments when Sicily was first introduced to them; I could easily remember imagining punching their faces in for the way they acted. Especially when she flinched away, almost as if she was expecting a slap instead, it made my fists clench till my knuckles turn a milky color, anger flowing from me.

"Yusuke, are you okay," her voice broke easily into my thoughts, causing my attention to shift back to her fair skinned form. The slight downward curve of her lips, the gleam of concern in her crisp ocean colored eyes told me I was in thought for too long, which instantly caused heat to spread onto my cheeks. How she always managed to see right through me, I may never know.

"I'm fine, just thinking… Anyways are you feeling fine," I asked with a small sputter, quickly shifting the subject away from me. There was no way I was going to tell her about what I had just been thinking; not after everything that has happened in this short amount of time.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," she stated, the awful feigned smile coming into place once more, obviously hiding away the true pain she clearly felt. It nearly made me explode, to order her to stop lying and to just tell me whether or not she was in pain, being either emotionally or physically; but of course, I held my tongue, remembering what Masaomi had said to me. I had a feeling this would become a problem soon; it was scratching at the barriers I had put up when I simply just thought about it all.

"No pain at all," I asked more than stated, finding that I just couldn't drop it like yesterdays trash.

"Well…" she trailed off for a second, rubbing the back of her neck. It was clear she was ashamed of something, and I had an idea what it might be. "My ribs have been hurting a bit, but its fine! I'm sure it will go away in second, it always seems to," she said hurriedly, waving her hands as if she was trying to air away my concern. It was obvious she didn't want ne worrying about her. _Well it's too late now,_ I thought to myself, pushing all my courage up for the next action I was about to do.

Seizing her wrist in a gentle yet firm grip while my heart pounded against the confines of my body, I immediately started to lead her towards Masaomi, knowing that if I try to reason to her all that will happen is her convincing me she's okay, or me finally bursting. Either outcome didn't sit well with me so ignored her protests that ran along the lines of "I'm fine, it okay," when clearly, Sicily was lying.

And even though I felt hatred towards those white lies that slipped through her pearly white teeth, I couldn't help but _not_ be mad at her. At least, not yet anyways.

Not daring to look back at her, I forced up my bravery once more for the words I was going to say next. "No, it's not fine. Even if it's just a little pain it could be serious… I care about you Sicily, so just let me take you back to Masaomi so that he can check up on you," I stated with a voice that dared her to try and argue, though mostly, it was fruitless to argue with me; with all the experience I've had with that brat Fuuto (for once doing something with worth), Sicily would never have the chance to win against me, not matter how easily I succumbed to her will at times.

She didn't answer, a pause lingering in the suddenly heavy air. And as I looked at her beautiful form from the corner of my eyes, I say her own eyes were downcast but that didn't mean I could see the emotions residing in her crisp colored orbs. They were filled with what look like the mixture of happiness, shock, and a small sliver of content, a dark blush painting onto the apples of her cheeks (it made my heart jump knowing that _I_ caused that). And with seeing that, I couldn't help the small, joyful smile that curled at my lips, especially when I felt her hand shift so that I was no longer holding her wrist, but her fair, dainty hand instead, her smooth fingers curling around my own calloused ones.

My chest suddenly grew warm.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: sorry for the long wait, I've been busy trying to catch up in school and had to write a debate. Sorry for the short chapter as well, I hate doing chapters in 1_ _st_ _POV. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews/follows/favs!_

 _To Anime hotty lover.18_ _: Here you go, I will be putting up more with him soon. I'll make sure to add enough:3_

 _To Guest_ _: First of all, thank you so much for your kind words, I have a major fear of characters being OOC so I review the parts they are in so many times so that they are accurate because I hate stories with OOC characters. Second of all I think Fuuto would be the most interesting because I'm going to make it so that its different from how it started with him and Ema. Yet Hikaru she would get more along with. Thirdly, about her secret, well… I wont tell you what will happen just yet, and it will take some time for her to tell them, but what I will tell, is that they all have a pretty good idea of what went on. Finally thanks again for your compliments and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!_

 _To anshika_ _: Haha thank you, I promise there will be more Azusa/Sicily moments later on._


	25. Chapter 25 The Race Begins

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **The Race Begins**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The white haired girl ended up spending the rest of the day in the peaceful arms of slumber, wrapped in a cocoon of warmed sheets, with the lightest, and smallest, smile on her face as she slept soundly. It turned out, after another check up from the gray haired doctor, that Sicily had moved around too much. She was overexerting her body, and it needed to rest; simple as that. Though Masaomi did mention to be mindful of it, for it could have dire consequences if it went on too long, and urged the girl to tell then when she was starting to feel pain. Ibuprofen didn't help much for such extensive wounds.

And so she rest in bed, regaining all the sleep she lost when she had lived with her aunt. Though the bed there was comfortable, easy to fall asleep in, and lacked the putrid odor that ran throughout her home, Sicily had some nights where she got little to no sleep at all; much like an insomniac. And it was all because of the terror Amaya had quickly scarred into her mental state, causing the girl to stay up some nights in fear that the older woman may actually kill her while she remained vulnerable in her unconscious state.

And whilst she relaxed, she remained completely unaware of the second presence in her room, sitting next to her blanket covered form. That person being none other than a certain rd haired teenager named Yusuke. He didn't go farther than just sitting, and the occasionally caressing of her hair, even though it ended with a deep blush being painted on his cheeks; however, he couldn't find it in himself to leave her alone, a protective urge overwhelming him.

This was the moment he knew he fell hard.

Sighing, Yusuke ran his palm furiously through his ruby colored haired, gripping the tips tightly. _This is all my fault,_ he growled to himself, anger for not stepping in earlier when he had suspected some kind of abuse behind closed doors. As his nose twitched with fury overtaking him, he reached toward her snowy tresses lying against the pillow sheets, and started to caress them again, his hand acting much gentler than the intense gleam his crimson orbs held.

 _I promise I will always protect you._

 **3** **rd** **POV Time Skip**

It was already dinner time by the time Yusuke finally left her alone to sleep, the table set, the food out, everything prepared; even the divine waft of the food started to flow throughout the dwelling.

Though Subaru was feeling a bit starved and was happy for some grub (working feverishly during out the entire day, not even noticing he had yet to take a break), he couldn't help but feeling a bit dejected, knowing he hadn't seen Sicily at all for the rest of the day. She had given him an immense amount of determination after their talk, but once she had left, she might as well have vanished into thin air for he didn't see her again throughout the whole day.

Truthfully, the basketball player wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, especially since he knew little to none about her, but he then realized it was because he felt something after their little talk. She, this random white haired beauty who showed up at their doorstep, had managed him get him to tell her what's been bugging him, when usually, he dealt with it by himself like he had always done. All it took was her inviting nature, her kind blue orbs gazing at him, her sweet (even though it was forced) smile, and her smooth, velvety voice that could relax even the most stressed people. That was all it took for Subaru to spill everything he's been feeling recently, shutting himself up when he realized it was nearly too late.

He found he actually really liked her; there was something about her, (maybe her kindness, her willingness to easily forgive and forget, especially after this morning's incident, or maybe it was her understanding personality) but he felt himself start to drift towards her.

Glancing around, he still found the empty space where the white haired girl should be, causing the tiniest of frowns to make its way onto his lips.

"Where is Sicily," he asked in his neutral tone, right before he could stop himself, though, he received no weird looks like he would've suspected. Apparently, is seemed others, who possibly have met her as well, were also wondering about her absence.

"She's resting," Yusuke answered seriously, crossing his arms over his chest. "She had been hurting earlier, so Masaomi put her to rest; he said she was overworking herself," he continued, his ruby red eyes drifting over to the window absent mindedly, oblivious to the slightly shocked looks he received from his brothers. Though it was no secret he cared for the teenage girl, it still surprised them every so often, realizing their so-called "Yankee" brother cared deeply for person _outside_ his family, better yet, a girl he met at school.

"She was in pain?" Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. "Why didn't she tell us earlier?"

"She seemed fine when I talked her," Azusa commented, frowning along with the majority of his brothers. "Do you know when she started hurting?"

"She said it was off and on the whole time," the red head stated in more of a growl that anything, his jaw clenching uncontrollably. Before, when it had been just him and her in that room while he watched over her much like a guardian angel, he had managed to cool his heated thoughts down, only focusing Sicily and nothing more (which he found wasn't really a hard task). But now, being brought back to what had happened earlier, his anger was starting to flare up again, causing his nose to twitch.

He was passed the point of self blame by now. _Now_ , all he wanted to do was to find the person who did this to her, and beat them into oblivion. _They_ had caused this, and they would _pay_. Though Yusuke knew he wasn't usually like this, he also knew the white haired never deserved what had been given to her; she never deserved this, she's kind, smart, and caring, and for that, Yusuke adored her, especially since she never judged a book by its cover.

"Why didn't sister tell us," a familiar voice piqued up, belonging to none other than a certain pastel pink haired boy. His usually happy-go-lucky eyes, held nothing but a dark depression, worried for the girl he claimed thought of as his sister.

"I'm sure she had her own reasons," Ukyo answered softly, patting the boy on the head as he sent a soft smile his way, replacing the earlier saddened frown that had taken place on his lips. "Don't worry too much Wataru, I'm sure she's fine, even Yusuke and Masaomi said so. Besides you heard what they said, all she has to do is watch more carefully next time; try not to over work her body."

"How about this Wataru? After dinner, if she's awake, we'll go visit her, and you can see for yourself if she's doing okay. Just remember to be gentle, alright," Tsubaki offered, attempting to cheer up the youngest of the Asahina's, however, another reason hid behind his words. Though he did care deeply for his brothers, he also wasn't just doing this for the boy; he, selfishly, was also doing this for himself. He felt a bit envious, knowing that a couple other brothers had gotten to spend more time with her than him (her enigma-like aura intriguing him) . It was his chance to see her without Azusa and Yusuke standing by, watching them like a hawk.

"Alright! I promise to be careful around her Tsubaki," Wataru cheered, his once gloomy orbs suddenly lightening up to their usual happy brilliance, an ear splitting smile making its way onto the features of his face.

"Good." The white haired man patted the boys head, giving him his usual grin, pointedly ignoring the suspicious look he received from his dark haired twin, who arms were crossed stiffly across his chest.

 _What are you planning on doing Tsubaki?_ Azusa thought to himself, monitoring his brother steadily.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

By the time the white haired girl woke, her eyelids jutting open to reveal her crisp blue eyes, she realized that a lot of time had passed. The light that once gleamed through the small peek holes on the blinds, was no longer there, only exposing the darkness from outside, and the eerie lighting provided by the moon. And even as Sicily would admit she was feeling gallons more refreshed and awake than before, she couldn't help but feel the guilt rising up inside. She wondered if the family thought of her as rude, for not visiting with them throughout the day, instead just sleeping her burdening pain off, but somewhere deep inside of her told her that they was nothing to feel guilty for. Besides, her relaxed form made no room for anymore stress at the moment.

Raising her fair skinned arms, her near flawless skin glowing in the moonlight, she stretched them high above her head, much like a feline, and felt instantly better as the muscles pulled. From both the nap and stretching, she couldn't help but realize she felt a bit more youthful; more refreshed than she had been feeling recently. Like she was an actual teenager, whose hands were still baby skin soft, untouched by the powerful force of hard labor; like she still had a long life ahead, which in reality she did, but at some moments, she felt too old for her body.

A knock at the door quickly shattered her train of thought, causing her focus to shift over to the door. Forcing back on her mask of feigned emotions, she cleared her parched throat and said, "come in."

And almost instantly as the door opened, a small and familiar looking figure bounded towards her, stopping abruptly by her bed side. "SICILY!" Watatru cheered happily and contently, gazing at the graceful features of her face. "Are you alright, I heard you weren't feeling too well earlier," he asked, his once huge smile he gained from seeing her, was now curving downwards.

"Oh, Wataru. I'm fine, don't worry." She stated, giving him a soft smile, her heart aching for the pink haired boy in front of her; she disliked the worried expression he wore. "I just needed to rest is all, now I'm as good as new." Glancing up, she found Tsubaki right next to Wataru, staring down at her with an emotion she wasn't sure about, but didn't think too much of it. Though, she watched as his violet eyes, almost in lightening quick speed, feigned a happy look as he crouched down next to the boy and ruffled his silky pink locks.

"See Wataru, what did we tell you? She's all fine," he said with a grin, his eyes casually dancing over to her own blue ones, watching her with a steady look that clearly gave off a different meaning than the actual words spouting from his mouth.

"You were right. They said you would be fine with some rest, but I was worried about you sister!" Wataru stated.

"Like I said, lil' brother, don't worry. See, I'm all fine," She answered back, knowing full well that he would instantly get happy being called brother, and just like she expected, he did.

"Yay!" He embraced her, nuzzling her torso like he had done before, grinning into her shirt. The boy being completely oblivious to the way Sicily flinched in pain, however she quickly covered it up, enduring it as she hugged the boy back, her comforting and assuring arms snaking around his back, holding him almost as passionately.

"Okay Wataru, I think she's had enough for now. How about you play a video game with Subaru or Yusuke? They might already be playing, you might have to hurry," Tsubaki offered, inwardly confused why he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness hit him, loathing the way Wataru had both hugged the girl freely, and how he had caused her more pain. He found it strange that he couldn't decide which one he loathed morst.

All it took was that tiny spark, and Wataru raced out of there, yelling his goodbye over his shoulder, clear excitement at a chance to play with his brothers. This ultimately left Sicily alone with Tsubaki, who dropped the forced happy look from his face; his clear unhappiness exposed on the handsome features of his face, watching her intensely while she stared back, completely perplexed.

"How are you _really_ feeling Sicily?" he asked, the seriousness his voice held shocking the girl for only a split second before she regained control of her emotions.

"U-um, like I told Wataru, I'm feeling fine, really…" She trailed off, realizing the man could see right through her lies that slipped through her pearly white teeths, causing a deep sigh to escape from her lungs. "It's just whenever I'm touched around the rib area, it hurts again, but… it fades away so nothing major," Sicily continued, a dust of a blush forming on her cheeks as she glanced away sheepishly, completely unaware of how Tsubaki stiffened, staring at her with wide eyes. _What is this?_

"But like I said with Wataru, you don't have to worry; none of you do. I'll heal up just fine, however… I do appreciate the concern," She said softly, her honey-like voice sounding like music to the white haired mans ears, watching her contently as she glanced down at her lap, a sad gleam in her eyes as she glanced up, the forced smile curling at the corners of her lips, though it appeared dreary more than anything. "I really do."

"S-sure, ahem," he quickly cleared his throat, fruitlessly attempting to calm down his racing heart. "It's no problem really, you can always come to me whenever you aren't feeling good, I could take great care of you," Tsubaki flirted, a cheesy smirk making its way onto his face as he finally gained composure, the smirk widening as saw as Sicily simply shook her head lightly, the smile still present on her face.

 _Wha-… What just happened,_ his thoughts questioned frantically, as he left her alone once more, his heart pounding dramatically within his chest.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Longer than normal, I know, but I'm so proud that I managed to get to 2,000! :D So recently updates may be slow because I'm just so packed right now, and even though I say to myself that I will write another chapter when I get home, I just get to tired and just head straight to bed. Sorry ahead of time if there are any late updates._

 _To Guest_ _: Yes we will, don't worry, there will be plenty of moments for every one of the brothers:3 and thank you very much!_

 _To anshika_ _: I am a girl though I guess that wouldn't come as a big surprise. Though we are all individuals, I have yet to meet any author on fanfiction who's a boy, only one that just read stories, didn't write any. But with this category being a harem, anime, and technical incest since once you are legally bonded you're considered family, its kind of hard to find guys or any type of person in general that likes this kind of stuff. I know that I'm actually the only person at my school that likes this kind of stuff sooo... Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!_

 _To Anime hotty lover.18:_ _I already messaged you about it lol, Fuuto will be the same, Sicily will just react differently because she's different than Ema._


	26. Chapter 26Realization Can Be Consequence

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Realization Can Be Consequential**

 **(Ukyo and Azusa)**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After the little incident with the certain pale haired voice actor, a sleepy spell hit Sicily like an avalanche, causing her to fall right back to slumber, her thoughts pushed far, far away.

But as expected, she didn't sleep long. Having slept most of the day, she soon found herself wide awake only a couple hours later, unable to even close her eyes to at least nap for a little while; no matter how much she willed her mind to fall back into the serene pit of darkness, the one that gave her freedom from the world only for a little while, her mind and body were so awake that it was almost painful to force herself back to sleep.

Sighing as she ran a hand through her tangled locks of snowy hair, she pushed herself off the bed, and started to head towards the kitchen by memory. Planning on getting herself a warm glass of milk, even though she absolutely loathed milk, however, the idea of spending the rest of the night wide awake with nothing to do wasn't a pleasant one, especially considering the fact that she knew that she would just end up being more tired the rest of the next day. It would be simpler for her to go back to bed.

It was official; she disliked taking long naps.

Making her way to the kitchen as silently as she could muster, Sicily found she wasn't the only one up, though that just made her feel a bit fearful. Memories of Amaya whenever she caught the blue eyed girl past her "curfew" wasn't happy ones; they were filled with horror and terror, like actually living a horror film where the darkness was literally not your friend, and where careless mistakes were costly. The older woman really didn't like the teenager "bugging" her after she was told it was time for bed; it had nothing to do with getting a good nights rest.

Flinching as her eyes grew wide with slight fear, she felt herself taking slow, small steps backwards, her heart drumming painfully. Sicily's tortured mind flashed back to the awful, dark, and disgusting smelling apartment; her mind took her back the place, and she no longer felt like she was in the Sunshine Residence.

 _"You filthy whore! Look at you, no wonder why your parents are no longer around; they'd be ashamed of you,"_ her aunts voice echoed through the white haired girl's mind, causing her eyes to clench shut tightly, her lips trembling with fear. Clutching her head, Sicily willed the tears away, trying to push back the verbal abuse she had received, yet, it kept echoing throughout her mind; it was causing agony to pound against the walls of her brain.

"Sicily, is that you," a familiar voice asked ultimately breaking through the illusions, causing the girl's stiff posture to lax in content, realizing she was no longer in the clutches of the terrible human being; no, she was with the Asahina's, and they were taking great care of her. She wasn't surrounded by a cloud of misery, but instead, a ray of kindness and caring. She released her head, the pain withering away quickly, like it was never there to begin with.

"Y-yes," she found herself stuttering after a second of recollecting her thoughts, stepping into the light to find Ukyo standing in the kitchen as well, dressed in his night garb with only consisted of pajama pants and a soft v-neck shirt. The shock of blonde haired that resided on his head, usually always carefully tamed to perfection, was tussled and messy, lying on his head lazily.

From the bags forming underneath his baby blue eyes, to his slow and crooked smile he gave her, and finally the cup of a mixture of warm milk and honey in his hand told her that she wasn't the only person in this house having troubles with sleeping. Ukyo looked utterly exhausted; however, he seemed wide awake as well; a horrible combination.

"It seems like I'm not the only having troubles sleeping," he said with a slow and soft smile, wording her thoughts out loud, almost like he could read her mind. His eyelids drooped a little, but only for a second before the snapped opened again, focusing back onto the white haired girl in front of him. "Here, drink this, it will help. I'll just make another one for myself," he continued kindly, handing over the white substance as moved to prep himself another one.

"Thank you," she answered softly, her eyes gazing down at the cup absently, one of her dainty, fair colored fingers skimming the rim of the cup. "Are you feeling okay, or are you just not tired," Sicily found herself asking, her crisp blue orbs dancing upwards to his own lighter blue ones, watching as the blonde haired man let out a long sigh.

"It's nothing to worry yourself with, just my own problems at work. It comes with the job," he said, forcing up a brighter smile, one that didn't reach his hazy eyes with a wry twinge.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about it; you don't have to if you don't want to, I won't force you. However, I'm here if you need to talk," she answered back, forcing a small smile, faintly remembering telling the same thing to a certain basketball player only earlier today, who also had something glued onto his mind.

Sighing softly once more, Ukyo found himself starting to open his mouth, ready to blurt out what had been going on recently. Usually, he rarely ever bothered anybody with the cases he got; he always just told them that recently he's been working on a tough case, then that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. But this time, staring at this teenage girl who seemed wise beyond her years, he felt like he could tell her anything; like no matter what it was, whether being about a case or just about things in general, she would never judge him wrongfully. It was that feeling that burst inside of him that caused his mouth to be wrenched open, ready to spill. And he did.

"Recently I've been working on this case that's a bit more intense than what I usually get, but nothing I haven't gotten before. So far it's taken up a lot of my time, and even on my free time, I keep thinking about it. It's the reason why I can't sleep, I just can't seem to get it out of my head," the blonde haired man admitted, taking a small sip of his own warm milk before he stared absently down at the sweet yet strange tasting substance.

"I think I know what may help; I feel the same way whenever I know that there's a big test coming up. Sometimes with things like that, events that cause your mind to become stressed, you just need to take a break. _Do_ something you love, _be around_ the people you love, have fun, just things like that. Sometimes doing things such as that can refresh the brain, and if what's troubling you is a question you can't seem to answer, you may just find it whilst doing something that relaxes you. Truthfully it can be different with other people, but that usually can help," she said with another feigned smile, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand while her elbow is propped up onto the counter, her eyes staring dreamily over to an unknown source, unaware of just how much her words and her facial expression had an effect on Ukyo.

The man realized that it just may work; that this just may be what he needed, all while a heavy blush made its way onto his cheekbones, his heart beating a bit harder than before. The soft expression on her face, the relaxed posture, it made him realize that without a doubt Sicily was absolutely gorgeous. Her glowing, pure white hair, luxurious blue eyes that belonged to royalty, and a fair skinned body, one that had an astounding resemblance to Snow White; all of it caused the blush to turn nearly a crimson red, staining his cream colored cheeks.

He hadn't realized it before, only worrying about her bruised and battered form, but now that Ukyo really thought about, putting aside the fact that she's only a teenage girl, he found that she was quiet beautiful; exotic looking without having to be a different nationality. _You shouldn't think of her like that,_ his thoughts chastised. _She's only a teenage girl, who already has been through a lot; she doesn't need this._ The blonde haired man pushed his thoughts away abruptly, agreeing with his own thoughts and was able to give the girl a soft smile before she noticed his inner battle. However, he found her eyes never strayed from the distanced look, seemingly deep in thought.

Clearing his throat, the blush staying in tact, he found the next words that came from his mouth was quite the struggle; though it had nothing to do with the words in general, it was just that he couldn't seem to push his earlier thoughts away. "Thank you Sicily," he whispered genuinely, just loud enough to reach the white haired girl's ears, watching steadily as she perked up instantly, returning his smile.

"You're welcome," Sicily answered back, finishing the last of the warm, pure substance, holding in a grimace at the taste; no matter what anybody did to it, she would never, ever enjoy the taste of milk. "I hope you have a good rest of your night, and sleep well too. Thank you for the milk."

"You as well," the blonde haired man stated, suddenly feeling a bit lighter on his toes; a bit more relaxed than he had felt earlier. "Goodnight Sicily."

Nodding, Sicily walked away from the man, her mind a bit more at ease, not even noticing how the smile on Ukyo's face brightened just a bit, watching her back until she disappeared into the shadows of the night. She didn't even realized what her actions had done, whether it brought positivity, or negativity, was all based on what the future held in store.

 **Small Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

The heated drink as well as the talk ended up doing wonders for the blue eyed girl, for as she headed back to her room, she noticed that each step she took had gotten slower and slower; to the point she was stumbling and dragging her feet, looking much like a corpse on its feet. Her pale skinned eyelids fluttering, feeling a strong urge to just close them; her tiredness taking full control.

Without even realizing it, Sicily ended up closing her eyes for just a few seconds while she continued to stagger along, but that tiny amount of seconds was all that was needed for her to hit a wall abruptly, pain shooting through her veins like ice. This ultimately caused her to fall to her knees from impact, sitting on the ground while her eyes continued to glaze over until finally they shut for good, her body relaxing against the icy feeling wall in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position.

And of course, the sound caused by her accident did reach someone's ears, and that someone being none other than a certain dark haired voice actor; Azusa. He ripped his door open almost as quickly as lightening itself, coming upon the fair skinned form of Sicily, who was collapsed on the floor, the tiniest of snores escaping her pretty pink lips. She was out cold.

Immediatly, Azusa sighed in relief, thinking that it had been an intruder, and couldn't help the soft smile that curled at the corners of his mouth when he had found that it had been none other than the girl he couldn't keep his mind off of all day. It was strange how such a fleeting conversation ended up having a big impact on him, and yet, it did. Feeling boldness taking over, he found himself reaching down the push away the silky smooth pure colored strands that fell across the graceful features of her face, curling the white hair behind her ear. Smiling a bit more brightly, Azusa lifted his hand away, even as he internally missed the feeling already; it felt absent.

Stretching downwards, he slipped his arms underneath her form, lifting her from the ground with pure intentions to take her back to her room, that was until he stopped abruptly. _Which room was she staying in? We have a lot of guest rooms, it could be any of them,_ Azusa thought to himself, frowning slightly. Holding a bit tighter, subconsciously pushing her even closer to his firm chest, he turned right around.

Without a second thought, for he knew he would regret it, he headed straight towards his room, his gorgeous violet eyes barely every grazing away from the girl he held in his arms.

 _What is this feeling, why is my heart beating so hard,_ the voice actor questioned, content dancing in his eyes unknowingly.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Well, another chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed it! Please excuse any grammar errors or OOCness!_

 _To anshika_ _: Yes of course we can_ _I understand your situation completely… do you have an account name or some way we can message each other a bit more privately, so our conversations aren't like shown to the world lol._

 _To Anime hotty lover.18:_ _Thanks I was hoping he would stay in character. Its always my fear: OOCness!_

 _To aiimee9_ _: I have a feeling you aren't alone, after all, there have been more Yusuke/Sicily moments more than anything._

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	27. Chapter 27 Inevitable

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Inevitable**

 **( Azusa and Mystery Man ;))**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sunlight streamed through the slivers of the blinds, flashing down upon the two forms that laid in the bed, wrapped with warm, soft blankets, unknowingly, smiling contently as they slept in each other's embrace.

Sicily's eyelids opened slowly as she woke, her eyes squinting softly as she cuddled into the mass of warmth absently with ease shinning upon her face; it was a nice contrast compared to the usual stressed look that always seemed to appear, always trying the hide the fact that Sicily was definitely _not_ okay. That was until she realized that the object she was snuggling against, the thing giving her heat, was actually moving, or more specifically, it was breathing.

Instantly, Sicily's eyes snapped open; wide awake, and couldn't help the crimson red that painted over her entire face, streaming down her neck and rising up to her ears, when she saw that she wasn't alone in bed, and the position the two made the inexperienced girl's heart pound a bit harder.

 _How-! How did this happen,_ Sicily's thoughts screeched inside her mind in panic, her crisp blue eyes wide with her blush intensifying to a shade red that didn't seem to even exist.

She was lying in bed with none other than Azusa by her side, her head resting comfortably on his firm chest, one her arms wrapped around his waist, while he had both of his arms wrapped tightly around her own torso. His face was also pressed contently onto the top of her head, breathing in the both sweet and natural scent of her silky hair.

While her face remained in the shocked expression, Sicily quickly ran over all her memories, trying to recall how this happened, but she was quickly broken out of her inner battle when the man underneath her shifted, letting out a long, and soft sigh. She then let out a surprised whimper when she felt the arms that seemed to have been giving her warmth ( possibly all night long) tightened even more, cuddling her closer to his chest almost like a child with a teddy bear.

 _Oh no, what do I do? What happens if Azusa wakes up? W-would he be mad at me,_ Sicily pondered with anxiety building up in her chest, her lungs tightening at the thought of the dark haired man being either mad or embarrassed about this whole situation. Ever since that day her life had changed, she found herself clinging onto every friendship she now made, and suddenly, she was actually _scared_ about losing Azusa as a friend, this being a huge improvement compared to how she acted when she had lived in the USA; at the time she could care less about friends, and even when she did make them she didn't really try to work to keep them.

Shifting slightly, she tried to search for a way out of his strong and durable hold, and continued to wiggle in his grasp, listening carefully and stopping stiffly whenever she heard him sigh, or move. Though each time he still remained asleep. Moving the arm that was wrapped around him away, the white haired girl found herself quickly out of luck when his fair skinned hand shot out and grabbed her own, squeezing it in an comforting manner. Azusa then mumbled something coherent under his breath and released her hand, once again, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, pinning down her once free arm.

Azusa shifted slightly afterwards, digging his nose deeper into her mountain of pure colored locks, taking in a deep whiff. Though most girls would've found it creepy if a guy did that, especially one they didn't know too well, Sicily, however, blush returned, though she just didn't put too much thought into it because she was too focused on trying to escape his firm grasp.

Licking her parched lips, she started to wiggle downwards, attempting to slide out of his arms, but then she found that too wasn't going to happen for it just caused the dark haired mans grip to tighten even more so, which Sicily didn't think was possible, and managed to push her closer to his chest.

After about ten more minutes of searching, Sicily found that getting away without him waking up was something that wasn't about to happen, and so, she waited depressingly for the unavoidable circumstance; her thoughts running wild at all the absurd things she was imagining was going to happen when he awoke.

But she was soon find that all her worrying was in vain.

As Azusa woke, his deep violet eyes staring dreamily up at the ceiling, he too then realized what was going on when he felt something in his grasp moving.

"Wha-" he asked aloud in shock, his orbs sliding down to clash against the girl's own blue ones, finding none other than Sicily wrapping, staring back at him with what appeared to be anxiety and worry.

Finally, the dots connected, and Azusa inwardly groaned when he remembered the night before, about how he had taken the girl back with him. He then felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him, feeling like he had taken advantage of her vulnerable state, and with that, instantly released her, scooting away a little to give the girl some room, watching her steadily as she simply rubbed her eyelids and sat up with him, not looking at all furious like he had expected. Instead, that worried look remained on the graceful features of her face, causing her lips to droop, and her crisp blue eyes to darken. He didn't like that look.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she mumbled, only loud enough for him to here, her voice still holding an underlying of sleepiness. Her blue orbs caught onto his, watching him closely with a saddened look residing inside.

"No, it's my fault," he quickly apologized, and placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Even though his main intention was to calm the already on edge girl, Azusa would be lying if he said he didn't suddenly feel cold with Sicily no longer resting in his arms. In fact, he felt an uncharacteristically urge to wrap her back into his embrace, and hold her just a while longer, but of course, he didn't give into it; he wasn't so easily swayed, unlike his white haired counterpart who basically acted upon every emotion he felt at the exact moment.

"… Well, um… how did I end up here exactly, last I remember is heading back from the kitchen…" She trailed off sheepishly, still not quite sure how to react. She had never been in this type of situation before, one you only read in books or seen in movies, and could feel her cheeks burning intensely; she was sure that she was so flushed she could put lobsters to shame.

"You passed out in the hallway, and since I didn't know where your room was, I just took you to mine. I'm sorry it was too inappropriate response… I just thought it might be better to wake up with at least a familiar face, since you would've woken up in an unfamiliar bed," Azusa continued; quick to explain and apologize as he felt guilt bubble up. He didn't want Sicily to believe he took advantage of her in any way (even though he would admit, there was a little selfish intent, but he mostly did it because he didn't want her to become uncomfortable and possibly scared). For the truth was, was that he actually cared a ton for the girl he had barely met, and it seemed from the way a certain of brother of his reacted, one with ruby colored tresses, that he wasn't the only one who cared as well.

"…It's fine, thank you very much Azusa, for considering how I would've felt," Sicily said with a soft and understanding smile, her eyes softening as she gingerly placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, her blush disappearing. This resulted in inwardly shocking the dark haired man, though he realized he wasn't too surprised. It was just like her to react so calmly and gracefully.

And before he could answer her, the white haired girl spoke again. "I'm going to head down to the kitchen, I see you soon, okay," she grinned, the corners of her pretty light pink lips curling sweetly, and just like that, Sicily got up and was gone.

Azusa sighed as he ran a hand through his messy locks, looking longing at the door Sicily disappeared in. There was something about her that the man just longed for, and he was figuring out what it was as the minutes passed by being in her presence.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Walking smoothly and softly down the hallways, Sicily made it to her destination without waking any still sleeping souls on the way, inwardly smiling as she thought back to a few minutes earlier. She would be lying if she said waking up in a man's warm, comfortable embrace wasn't nice, because the truth was, and in lack of better terms, nice. She wasn't like most back in her high school, where everyone practically had sex with others every weekend, or in some cases, almost every day. So waking up with someone holding you as if they were your lover was actually relaxing; it almost made you feel… important.

As quick as the thoughts entered her mind, she shook her head lightly, shaking away those thoughts. She convinced herself that she didn't need to be thinking like that, especially since he was her friend's brother, and he was one of the people giving her shelter and sanctuary; she convinced herself she would only be a burden with those thoughts, and that it would only cause unnecessary trouble.

And just like that, everything she experienced this morning was shoved far away, to the point of no return.

Forcing a fake smile on the white haired girl's face, she walked into the kitchen and living room area, finding her feigned happiness faltering as she saw she was the only one awake.

Letting out a small sigh, Sicily headed over to the kitchen area, deciding to make breakfast for the whole family, in a subtle way of telling them thank you.

"Excuse me, but who are you, and what are you doing in the kitchen," a cool voice interrupted the calm atmosphere, causing Sicily to freeze at the unknown voice as panic entered her veins. Turning on her heel leisurely, she froze up when a familiar face did appear, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Natsume?" she stated more than asked, her voice lighter and more velvety, causing the man in response to freeze up as well.

His own violet eyes widened only tiny bit. "Sicily…" he stated back, his voice holding tints of how own disbelief. In light, he thought he would never see her again, and yet, here she was standing in front of him, dressed in night clothes with her white haired pulled up into a messy bun, bruises marring her still beautiful skin, causing the man to inwardly frown. "What are you doing here," he instead asked, no matter how much he wanted to ask about the dark marks that made him feel fury building up inside.

"Oh, well," Sicily started, the soft tone ever so present in her voice as she tucked a stray piece of snowy haired behind her ear. "Yusuke took me here after a… incident. Masaomi patched me right up but I've still been staying here because he wants to watch over me." She explained.

"You know them…" Natsume asked as he trailed off, unsure why he suddenly felt a spite of petty jealousy at the thought of her knowing his brothers, especially since he knew how some of his brothers were. The orange haired man wasn't sure why he felt a sudden surge of possessiveness over the girl, but for some reason, he did, and that was enough to make him dearly confused.

"Yusuke I met at school when I first moved here, we've been friends ever since. Masaomi I met after the um-well um… incident. I met most of the rest later on though, now that I think about it, your last name is Asahina, so you must be one the brothers." she explained, her eyes becoming slightly dreamy as she thought of the kindness the family bestowed on her. And now that she thought about it, it seemed they had been helping her before she even started school, with Natsume and the soda accident. "I feel kind of silly just realizing that now," she admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck as pink sprinkled onto her cheeks.

"It's not silly really, we met briefly so it's understandable you didn't connect the similar last names. It's surprising that you even remembered my name," Natsume assured, acting like his usual self; cool as a cucumber.

"And you remembered mine," Sicily answered back with a sweet, yet still forced, smile, her crisp blue eyes softening.

And of course, she stayed oblivious to the fact that Natsume made a tiny noise under his breath in slight and unexpected surprise, jerking his head away as he tried to hide away the oncoming blush, touching his cheeks to gingerly as if to assure that it was there.

 _What is wrong with me,_ he questioned, completely perplexed as he felt his heart pound against the confines of his chest. Sadly, it was only the beginning for Natsume and these strange feelings of his.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: sorry for late update like I said I will be busy for a while for updates may be slow. I'm going to have to give attention to poor Masaomi, Kaname, Hikaru, and Fuuto. I keep track of all the moments I have with each characters and Sicily and so far Azusa and Yusuke are tied for the most. Subaru and Natusme both tied for second. Tsubaki, Iori, Louis, and Ukyo are tied for third, however Masaomi, Hikaru, Kaname, and Fuuto have none, Kaname's little whisper thing doesn't really count since it's minor. Poor guys_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: well they haven't truly realized and they won't for a while. I want to develop the relationships more since I felt like they were a little too fast paced in the anime and they like knew her for a day and suddenly they all just fell for her. Ugh, I want to add some development into it, but make sure it isn't one of those slow burners because those are irritating._

 _To Marurensama_ _: I'm glad you're liking it!_

 _To Anime hotty lover .18_ _: Yeah it seems everyone is starting to favor either Yusuke or Azusa._

 _To aiimee9_ _: Yeah very very true, and I am glad you like the Ukyo and Sicily moment, I feel like he and some of the older characters are very underrated in some of these fanfics, like they always write about the people going out with the more younger guys :/… so I had to make sure Ukyo is a very big possibility!_

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: Haha! Most people are rooting for Azusa so he might be the one to end up with her. Just remember, opposites do sometimes attract, and Azusa and Sicily… well… they're not exactly opposite._

 _To anshika_ _: I'm sorry that happened to you, truthfully, nobody deserves that and if they were really your friend, then they would've never done that to you. You deserve better! I don't think you should give up making friends altogether, just maybe look in different places, and be a bit more hesitant. The world is filled with terrible people, yes, but there are good ones if you look in the right places_ _keep your head up, I'll always be there for you!:3_


	28. Chapter 28 The Apple of the Eye

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **The Apple of the Eye**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The duo ended up spending the majority of the early part of morning (while everyone still slept) talking to each other, Natsume sitting at the counter, his elbow propped while his head rested in his palm, listening to Sicily's soothing voice echoing throughout the room. Whilst, the girl continued making breakfast, sending smiles his way every so often.

Giggling at something the man had said, she placed a delicate, smooth skinned hand over her mouth in vain attempt to keep the laughter in. "I didn't realize the two were such troublemakers. I guess I just pegged Azusa as being the kind of person who was well behaved as a child," she commented softly, unable to hold in the genuine grin that curled at the corner of her mouth, her crisp blue orbs dazzling with something completely unexpected; joy. Sicily didn't even notice the fact that Natsume started to smile as well, seeing her smile a sincere smile for once; he felt a sudden warm feeling enveloping him, though he didn't think too much into it, watching steadily as the girl tried to contain the giggles conveyed from his story.

"Azusa was actually a good kid, Tsubaki however, always got Azusa in trouble with him, though being the loyal brother that he is, he went along with it," Natsume continued with a shrug, the smile still present on his lips as he watched as Sicily flipped another pancake, the smile still on her face as well.

"I guess I could see that, the two are very close, aren't they," she asked, sounding more like a statement, pushing the snowy white piece of hair that strayed from her bun back around her ear.

"Yes, very close; twins tend have that kind of tight relationship. Even though we're triplets, I came from a different egg than they did, so technically they're still twins." The video game designer explained. The white haired girl nodded, understanding in her serene eyes; she knew a pair of twins back in America, and they were just as close as Azusa and Tsubaki are, if not, more closer; nearly did everything together like they had to be at each other's hip every waking second.

"It's understandable," she continued, still nodding. "I guess it just some psychological connection, knowing that you weren't born alone. It's almost kind of warming, to think that someone else was with you… I don't know," she shrugged with a full on laugh spilling from her lips, unknowingly causing Natsume's heart the skip a beat, the tiniest bit of pink sprinkling his cheeks. Suddenly finding himself lost for words, the man near her just hummed, internally wondering why he was still reacting in such a way.

His eyes darted towards hers directly; blue clashing with purple, as the girl gave him a small real smile in return, flipping another pancake. Out of the blue, and without warning, Natsume soon found himself drowning in Sicily's crisp, deep blue orbs, lost her gaze as she stared right back at him; she too lost in his own eyes. It remained that way for a few moments, the two just gazing at each other with what appeared to be a dreamy expression, oblivious to the newcomer who stood idly by, frowning at the scene before him with a small dribble of jealousy building up. That person being a certain blonde haired man with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning Sicily, Natsume," Ukyo broke in almost on instinct, giving a wry and mostly forced smile as he watched the duo nearly jump out of their skin at the unexpected and new voice. Sicily was quick to recover, giving him a smile (which he surprisingly found to be sincere), meanwhile, Natsume merely frown, staring back at the blonde with slightly calculating eyes.

"Good morning to you too Ukyo," the game designer greeted back casually, pretending that displease didn't just grip him for his older brother breaking in on them; he could, for once, actually feel himself enjoying another's presence.

"Natsume, I didn't expect to see you here," the blonde continued, attempting with all his might to keep the jealousy out of his voice, though of course, his younger brother saw right through him, for he too recalled being jealous of his brothers only earlier. And he also knew it was all routed back to a certain girl with snowy white hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sorry that I didn't give you a heads up. I thought I should come down here since I have a day off," he continued on calmly.

"Ah, it's fine, just a surprise is all," Ukyo reassured, pushing away any jealous thoughts as he gave his brother a real smile, right before turning his attention onto the white haired girl in the kitchen. "I see you have now met Natsume, Sicily," he commented with a smile, feeling a bit lighter and a bit happier than before when he saw she still gave him that genuine smile he had been hoping for. The man wouldn't lie, her smiles before were pretty, but her true smiles were gorgeous; dazzling, pure, and just gorgeous.

"Actually, Natsume and I have met before, near a convenience store. We had run into each other and had knocked my stuff down. Natsume had been kind enough to help me out," Sicily said, seeing a grateful look the gamers way before jerking her attention back onto the blonde haired man. "He had told me his name, however, I ended up forgetting his last name, and didn't remember it till I saw his face this morning." She continued on, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly like she had done before when she admitted to Natsume that she hadn't remembered his last name.

"I see," Ukyo said, still smiling, yet, they didn't reach his eyes this time, something that both the girl and the orange haired man had caught, and while the man knew the reason why Ukyo had started to act broody out of the blue, the graceful, and soft girl near him wondered if she had said or did something wrong, a frown marring the corners of her lips.

"Hn, morning," another voice came in, though this time, it was much deeper, and much more tired sounding than the others. And out appeared Subaru in his own tussled PJ's, rubbing the sleep from his eyes that drooped every few seconds; it seemed like they could barely stay open. However, the second his dark irises' landed onto a pair of familiar blue ones, his eyes snapped wide open, a blush forming onto his cheeks.

"Ah, good morning Subaru, I hope you slept good," Sicily greeted with her ever so velvety voice, sending a kind smile his way, watching in curiosity as his blush seemed to deepen, almost like cherries had stained his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, good morning to you too, S-sicily," he said, finding himself stuttering uncharacteristically, rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful expression. Subaru wasn't really sure why he just suddenly felt so anxious, so embarrassed, but all he knew was that when his sights came upon the blue eyed girl, his heart started beating too rapidly to be a coincidence. _Why am I reacting this way?_

"Do pancakes sound good? I wasn't sure if you've had them before, but to be honest, it's the only breakfast item I can make without messing up," Sicily admitted softly with a small grin, raising an eyebrow as Subaru's face seemed to turn even redder, to a shade the girl didn't even think was possible, though, she still was perplexed as to why he was reacting in such a way. She pondered faintly if it was because he had a fever from working so hard just the other day, and felt a bit bad for not checking up on him.

Before she could go check if he truly was sick, Ukyo piqued up. "I can't say I've ever had pancakes, but they do look great, I'm sure they'll be delicious," he commented. "And thank you as well Sicily, for making breakfast, you know you didn't have to."

"Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy them. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," She answered back rather shyly, not expecting a compliment; it seemed when she had been with her aunt, everything she did was wrong. That she was always messing up.

Thinking about it, she felt her heart sadden, her once brilliant eyes dulling for a second. She knew it would only make her more ill to think about such things; things that needed to stay in the past, however, sometimes she just couldn't stop thinking about it. As much as Sicily blamed herself, she found herself feeling hatred towards Amaya as well, though it was always brief. For some reason, the girl just kept putting herself down, like everything wrong in the world was her fault.

Realizing that everybody could see her sudden surge of depression, she pushed on that usual forced smile, ignoring the stab of pain she felt in her heart when she did so. The white haired girl didn't realize at the time, that that stabbing of pain was from being pushed back to base one, when she had finally made it to base two. When she was just halfway there.

And like expected she remained oblivious to the inward groans each male had in the room, seeing that feigned smile back in place. It seemed old habits die hard.

 **Time Skip 3** **rd** **POV**

Once breakfast had been finished being made, everyone was finally awake, the majority of them walking down towards the early birds, breathing in the sweet goodness of the smells coming from the breakfast cake. Some might even say it might've smelt even more divine that what it actually tasted purely based off the fact that it was made by a white haired beauty.

"Sicily!" Wataru was the first to greet to the girl out the rest, running up to her happily as the girl scooped him up in her arms in a way that seemed like she was expecting a big ole bear hug from him, getting used to his affectionate ways as she smiled just a bit (one that was surprisingly sincere). And thankfully, her ribs didn't start to act up when she did, squeezing the boy slightly to her chest, watching with a faint smile as the pastel pink haired boy leaped from her arms ran off to greet the eldest brother, Masaomi, who greeted him in a similar manner as Sicily.

"Good morning Wataru, how did you sleep," the older man asked kindly, ruffling the boy's already messy hair with a tiny smile.

"I slept great! I'm glad I get to eat sisters cooking!" He exclaimedjoyfully, causing almost everybody there to wonder how he got such energy in the morning. It was a mystery where all that came from.

"Well little brother," the white haired girl answered, her voice much lighter and softer than normal as her crisp blue orbs sparkled with an unknown emotion while gazing straight at Wataru. "I just finished making it, so you don't have to wait any longer," Sicily continued, her heart warming slightly as she noticed how Wararu's eyes gleamed with even more happiness than before. Truthfully, she didn't know why she called him little brother, she had only done that before to raise his spirits when she noticed how the usual happy-go-lucky boy was depressed about her being in pain, but just then, she had called the little boy brother just because it _felt right_. It was a foreign emotion that just suddenly rose up inside her chest, warming the parts of her heart that had frozen over with depression and sorrow, a feeling she wasn't sure if she wanted to awaken just yet. If her heart could take it just yet.

"Yay, sistahs' food, sistahs' food!" He cheered while clapping his hands excitedly, remaining oblivious to the sudden sadness that crept into the girl's eyes for just a moment, before it was washed away with feigned happiness, something that Natsume noticed with a small troubled frown.

"I too can't wait to try such a beautiful woman's cooking, I'm sure it will be _delightful_ ," Kaname jumped in with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around her dainty shoulder, his voice purring the last word into Sicily's ear. The man then gazed intently as the girl in response blushed just a bit purely from the close proximity, giving him a forced smile, though he eyes started become wary, her body stiffening uncomfortably (something that caused the blonde haired monks lips to turn downcast with slight envy for he saw how she had given out real smiles before towards his other brothers, but of course, he knew part of the reason why she acted as such).

Quickly, Azusa grabbed Kaname's shoulder and ripped his grip off of Sicily, much like how he does with Tsubaki many, _many_ times, giving the blonde a scolding look.

"I hope you'll enjoy it," Sicily answered back, relived to be out of the grip of the older male. She then started to set out the food with the help of Ukyo and Yusuke, who both sent smiles her way, glaring at each other when the girl looked away; Yusuke, of course, glared more hatefully at Ukyo than the man did in return, growing more and more jealous at this point for he could see just how close all his brothers were getting to Sicily (it was something he dreaded the first day he met her because he knew, somewhere in the dark corners of his mind, that she could win each and every one of their hearts). Sicily was kind, thoughtful, sweet, generous, and above all, selfless. She hated to burden people, and was the kind of person who felt extremely guilty if you gotten her a gift for her birthday, like the day she was born was some kind of "burden" to you. It was easy to see how someone could fall so _hard_ , so _fast_ for her, and Yusuke himself knew the feeling quite well; it was easy to tell just from the way his heart started to pound rapidly within the confines of his chest from sometimes just having Sicily glance over at him.

The red haired man sat down as he noticed he started to get caught up in his thoughts and started eating along with everyone else; however, his focus turned back to those thoughts from earlier, roaming through his mind, and it was then he realized, above all, he could not lose her; Yusuke _would not_ lose Sicily. Glancing over at Sicily, he stared at her steadily as she munched on her pancakes, sending a real smile his way when she had caught his staring. Her crisp blue eyes were dancing with an emotion that made his cheeks turn a near red color, and his heart to speed up; appreciation. She appreciated that he was in her life.

Yes, he wasn't going down without a fight for Sicily's love. There just wasn't another fish like her in the sea.

However, Yusuke just didn't realize that nearly every male in the room was thinking the same exact thing.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Yes! Finally! I was hitting a writers block in this chapter so please excuse any grammar mistakes or poorly written parts_ _I did the best I could do. By the way, I HAVE A POLL UP IF YOU WANT TO VOTE ON THERE!_

 _So, here are the results so far:_

 _Yusuke: 3 votes_

 _Azusa: 2 votes_

 _Ukyo: 2 votes_

 _Natsume: 1 vote_

 _Kaname: 1 vote_

 _Masaomi: 1 vote_

 _The Rest: 0_

 _ALSO, based on the last two standing, I decided that I will decide if Sicily should be in a three way relationship where she would have TWO boyfriends at the same time. It all depends on who there are like if the ending two are Masaomi and Ukyo, then the relationship would work, however if its like Fuuto and Natsume, then it would definitely NOT work. THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING SO FAR!_

 _To AnimeBestie_ _: I have already sent you a PM I believe but you can vote whenever, this voting will stay up FOR A LONG TIME mostly because I want to develop the relationships Sicily has with the characters more_

 _To aiimee9_ _: Yeah based on who they are I will put them in that kind of relationship. I know it is frowned upon, in fanfiction, it seems to be embraced. Besides I'm not going to do the thing where it's Sicily with the two brothers, and the two brothers with each other. I'll admit, not the hugest fan of Yaoi._

 _To anshika_ _: you can call me Momo-chan if you don't want to call me Moo Moo lol, truthfully, I don't know honorifics all that well so I could like call you Shika-chan because if I remember right, Chan is just basically cute things… I don't know tell me what you think ;3_

 _To Amina_ _: I'm sure everyone wants her dead. I'm the author, and I want her dead…._


	29. Chapter 29 The Journey

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **The Journey Makes the Trip Memorable**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Subaru felt like something was wrong.

He believed there had to be something wrong.

He just… couldn't understand it, couldn't _explain_ it.

When he had came down this morning, he received quick the shock when he caught the vision of Sicily standing in the kitchen, with both Ukyo and Natsume, a real smile curling at the corners of her pretty pink lips. She was… happy. Not the feigned happiness that Subaru has only seen on her face so far (the one the slightly irked him), not the look that she always wore so that it seemed like she was alright. No, it was pure happiness and joy, and she even sent one of those sincere smiles his way; and for a reason he wasn't sure he wanted to figure out, it caused his heart to suddenly pound against his chest, nearly making him flinch in both at the agony he felt, and the uncomfortable feeling that settle on his being.

Sure, the basketball player didn't know the white haired girl for very long, only about a day now for she had just shown up just two nights ago, however, what the man did know, was that he had _never_ reacted that way towards anyone in his entire life. Even when he was younger and his older brothers would tease him; it had only made Subaru slightly awkward, even a bit bashful at times (sometimes even causing his face to resemble that of a maraschino cherry, and it was at those times that the older man had dreaded having siblings, or at least, brothers to be more exact). But _this_ was nowhere near close to what he had felt this morning, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Sighing softly, the gray haired man turned his attention back onto his food, managing to tune out the rest around him; he convinced himself there was nothing there to analyze, not matter how much it bothered him. Of course, this was something that didn't pass the notice of the critical eyes of a certain orange haired video game designer, who in return, narrowed his eyes just a bit, with a calculating look residing within their deep violet hues. He always seemed to know when something was up.

"I believe we're all done, how about we start cleaning up," Masaomi offered kindly, noticing that everyone seemed to be full to the brink, satisfied expressions on their faces. And as everyone started to get up, bringing their plates with them, the eldest brother headed straight over to the seat Sicily currently resided in, grabbing her plate before she could even get out of her chair.

"Oh I got it, but thank you anyways Masaomi," the girl stated softly, rising out of her seat. She gave the man a sweet smile, obliviously causing a small dusting of a blush to appear on his cheeks.

"You cooked for us Sicily, and might I add it was really good, so you shouldn't have to clean up. We'll clean up, alright," He answered softly, inwardly attempting to push down the blush he felt burning at the apples of his cheeks.

Feeling doubt wave over her, Sicily suddenly felt her normal hit her like a tidal wave. _I hope I'm not being a burden again,_ her thoughts wondered with slight anxiety, vain fear spiking in her heart; she refused to allow herself to become a trouble to them. However, she took a small second to analyze the man in front of her, his hair a dark grayish-brown color, looking smooth to the touch with silky strands lying atop his head, framing all around the parts of his face almost flawlessly. But then, the was his dark, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to glimmer with only the best of intentions and it was only then that she realized all her worrying was fruitless. The soft and kind gleam held in the older man's eyes, told her exactly that he was doing this simply because he _wanted_ to, not because he felt like he had to.

Giving him a small, unsure and crooked smile, hesitation evident in her crisp blue orbs, she succumbed to the man and handed over her plate; even though she wanted to take the matters into her own hands, she couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside, not having someone to offer something as simple as washing her plate for a small while, though it felt as is months had passed by now. "Thank you," she murmured softly, just loud enough for only Masaomi to hear, and truly she was grateful, especially after having to with the monstrosity named Amaya.

As the two smiled at each shortly, the duo was completely oblivious to the looks of hatred and jealousy thrown Masaomi's way, some not even realizing that they were staring enviously over at the couple.

 **Small Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

"Can we go to park? Please Masaomi," Wataru begged almost right after they finished cleaning up, his hands pressed together almost as if he was praying, to whatever deity up there, to be able to go to the park. He wanted to go before school started again, since usually during the week, nearly everyone was too busy to go out together and as a family. Besides, the pastel pink haired boy didn't know how much longer the white haired girl was staying and definitely wanted to spend time with the girl he claimed to be his sister today since he didn't get to yesterday. A brief chat wasn't enough for him.

"Hmm," the older man hummed thoughtfully in return, right before he gave the boy a sweet smile that instantly caused joy to light up in Wataru's eyes. "That sounds nice, we could go as a family, it's been a while since we've spent time together as a whole. Any objections?" Masaomi then asked, though it already seemed like everyone was sold on going to the park, especially since the park they always went to was one that was more fields of grass, sidewalks, gazebos, benches, and multiple huge statue fountains, than actual jungle gyms with youngsters running around, screaming their lungs out with happiness.

"I think that's a pleasant idea," Louis stated with his own soft smile curling at the tips of his lips.

"Yay! Let's go," yelled Wataru, already grabbing at his eldest brother's wrist, tugging him urgently towards the door, but only being an elementary school student, against a older man, he barely budged the grayish haired man.

"Not yet Wataru, we have to all get dressed before we can go," Masaomi softly chastised, ruffling the pale pink hair laying a top of his head, watching as Wataru pouted lightly.

Turning his attention away from the boy, he found his gaze resting upon the certain white haired girl in the room, his earlier ponderings rushing back to him. He had noticed, when he first walked down to the kitchen, that she was _still_ in the clothes from two days ago, and it was then that he suddenly started to feel guilty (for he felt like he wasn't being a proper host by not letting her borrow an extra change clothes). Yusuke had, after all, found her on the street, so it was obvious that she wouldn't have any extra clothes with her to change into.

Sending a soft, and specific smile her way, Masaomi walked up to Sicily, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me Sicily; I realized you don't have an extra change of clothes with you. If you don't mind, our mother accidently left some pants here from her last visit, and they look about you size, however, you might have to borrow one of brother's shirts. That is, if you're fine with that? Unless you would rather go back to you house and fetch some clothes of your own, then we don't mind taking you," He stated with his velvety voice present, watching intently for her reaction towards his words; he was fearful that maybe he might bring up unpleasant thoughts with his words, for the what had happened that had delivered her in such a state, was still unknown to him; even with his suspicions he couldn't be certain until the girl told him straight out herself.

Nibbling on her bottom lip softly, Sicily suddenly felt a bit selfish, not exactly wanting to go back to her terrible aunt just yet (she wasn't sure of her subconscious could take the pressure at the moment), however, she felt extremely bad. _I don't want them to go out of their way for me, they don't have to… maybe I should just go back to Amaya… at least that way I'm no longer troubling them,_ were the dark thoughts that entered her mind, unintentionally causing her deep blue eyes to darken slightly with sorrow, something that a certain red haired teenager caught on right away, and causing him, in return, to immediately step in.

"Oi, she can borrow one of my shirts," Yusuke announced as he stepped up next to her side, attempting to ignore the fire blazing on his face and neck. And whatever thing that had made Sicily fall into a funk, snapped in half, her face jerking up towards Yusuke, and small and genuine smile lighting up on her face, her heart beating just a bit faster. _Yusuke…_ Sicily's thoughts cooed softly.

"Alright, it's decided then," Masaomi nodded, his eyes training onto the girl for a moment longer before he left to go get ready, not sure why he was suddenly feeling so funny.

Everyone dispersed after that (some trying to with hold their envious feelings), with Yusuke leading the white haired girl towards his room, his cheeks still painted with pink as he tried to, internally, shove them. _Get your head out of the gutter;_ he scolded himself, nearly smacking his head over and over just to rid himself of such thoughts. Before, he had said what he had said for Sicily's sake only, however, now that he thought about it, his mind kept running back to that fact that the white haired girl with the deep blue eyes that was his crush, was going to be wearing _his clothes_.

It felt like hours had passed before they actually made it to his room, the silence between them still in the air, though it was anything but uncomfortable. Digging through his drawers, Yusuke managed to find a shirt for Sicily, attempting to calm down the light pink that had returned and had sprinkled itself on his cheeks. Turning to the girl, the red haired teenager felt his heart stutter when he saw she too was blushing lightly, staring over to the side like it was the most interesting this in the world. To him, she almost looked… bashful.

"W-well, ahem," he cleared his throat, trying to clear away his apparent stuttering. "Here," Yusuke continued, feeling as if his throat was constricting close as embarrassment started to swallow him whole. _It's nothing;_ he tried to persuade himself, fruitlessly. _It's just a shirt, nothing special… so why am I acting like this?_ Shaking his head as if to shake away his thoughts, he watched intently as Sicily took a hold of the red shirt he had been holding out to her, a small smile lighting up on her face, causing the poor teenage boy to become more flustered.

"Thank you Yusuke," she answered softly, and right as Yusuke opened his mouth to answer back to her, a knock interrupted the two, their heads turning towards the door to come face to face with Louis, who in return, smiled back at the two.

"Here you are Sicily, I brought one a pair of pants for you, I hope they fit, they seemed most likely around you size," the older man stated, handing Sicily a pair of regular light wash skinny jeans, directing a soft smile the white haired girl's way. That, of course, irked Yusuke, clenching his jaw at the sudden intrusion. Catching the red heads reaction, Louis allowed a small frown to appear on his lips, only for a couple seconds before he pushed it away; though he still remained worried about his younger brother; he cared about his family like that.

"Thank you Louis, are you sure she'll be fine with me borrowing her clothes," Sicily asked back bring the man's focus back onto herself, her genuine concern appearing onto the soft features of her face which made it clear that she wasn't just being polite. It was something that the hairdresser managed to catch, causing him to inwardly smile to himself. _Such manners and kindness, its rare to come across people like her now a day, however, that doesn't mean their company isn't all that more delightful, its actually more refreshing that anything,_ Louis thought to himself, finding himself liking the white haired, and the blue eyed beauty more and more. Her hair, he found, wasn't the only thing that made her unique.

"No, she wouldn't mind at all, our mother is kind like that," he answered just as softly back, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he put her worries to rest. "I do recall asking you if I could do your hair sometime, would you mind if I styled your hair today," Louis asked politely.

"No I wouldn't mind, in fact, I would enjoy that, if you're sure. Thank you very much Louis." Pushing another stray strand on snowy hair behind her ear, she gave the man a real, and pure smile, one that highlighted her face almost perfectly and even made Yusuke (who was well aware it wasn't directed towards him) blush heavily, a dust of pink on Louis' cheeks as well. The older man wasn't sure why, but just seeing such a brilliant smile, it made his heart leap in his chest, an odd and foreign feeling he couldn't recall ever feeling before.

"Yes I'm sure, c'mon lets go do your hair. Are you going to come along Yusuke?" Louis asked, admittedly feeling a twinge of guilt as he realized he had forgotten his younger brother's presence for a while.

"No," the red eyed male grumbled in a ticked off manner in return, crossing his arms almost childishly across his chest. "I'm going to get ready, I'll see you soon Sicily," he then said, causing the white haired girl to stare obliviously back at him, her eyes being wide and owl like with clear confusion.

"Oh, okay Yusuke, I'll see you soon then," Sicily continued softly, reaching over almost gingerly and giving his hand a small squeeze, and before she could see Yusuke's reaction, she left with Louis, leaving behind a more flustered Yusuke than before.

Things were starting to get more and more interesting.

 **3** **rd** **POV Time Skip**

Sicily sat patiently in the chair, calmly feeing the heat waving off of the curling iron run over her skin, the finger tips of the heat grazing the sensitive hairs on her neck. The white haired girl had already dressed into the clothes given to her, gratefully she may add, by the Asahina's, and like Louis expected, the skinny jeans fit her like a glove. The shirt however, being Yusuke's, and definitely bigger, ended up having the bottom length being shoved into the hem of her pants, making the shirt look like just a regular, baggy shirt. And even though it sounded like a weird combination (though not as strange as some clothes Sicily has worn when she didn't feel the need to dress up when she was just going to Walmart), she apparently (or at least according to Louis), looked gorgeous.

In light, Sicily was feeling a bit self conscious. The shirt, being short sleeved, showed off the still healing bruises that marred her arms, and she still had those all too familiar dark marks spotting around her neck and shoulder area.

"Just one more piece and we're done," Louis informed her, twirling another strand of pure snowy hair around the hot rod, a soft smile gracing the features of his face as he finished the last piece. Though the older man already loved her hair as it was, for it was rare to come across both natural snow-white hair and hair that was as well, naturally as thick as hers, he felt the curls complimented her face even more, seeming bringing forth her natural beauty even more. Louis, as he stepped away, admired his work, though if he was to be completely honest with himself, he would also say he was just admiring Sicily in general. It was a rare moment for him for he could easily see that some of his brothers had an infatuation with the pretty blue eyed girl, and it was finally a moment where he could just admire her as a whole without jealous looks being sent his way or somebody stepping in.

Though the light ash brunette didn't know her nearly as much as some others did, he could see, from all the time he spent near her, why all his brothers were falling for her. She's refreshing, like a breath of fresh air, and he couldn't help but admire the fact that she was kind and thoughtful with everyone she met, with her velvety voice that instantly soothed your soul. No, Louis didn't have a crush on her like the majority of his brothers so far, however, he couldn't stop liking her; it seemed as the seconds passed he was liking her more and more, and that could easily lead to something more.

Blinking, Louis realized he had been in thought too long, been staring at SIicly for too long when he heard her clear her throat awkwardly, the tiniest bit of a blush rising on her cheeks; so small it seemed like it didn't even existed. "It looks nice, would you like to see it," the man asked, passing over a mirror with a light smile on his face.

Staring into the mirror, Sicily touched her curls gingerly, a large and brilliant smile growing on her face. "Thank you Louis," she said, joy leaking into her voice, making it clear that she loved what he had done. Her hair wasn't in tight and obvious unnatural curls like some she had seen on most, instead, her hair, instead, was curled at the bottom in perfect medium sized curls, the top of her hair slightly straight. "I really do like it," Sicily continued, sincerity laced into her soft voice.

"You're welcome Sicily, I'm just glad you like it, I did enjoy doing it," he commented back, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to go get ready now, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Nodding, Sicily watched as he walked off, the bruises she had been so worried about before suddenly seemed like a minor thing. _They've done so much… how could I ever repay them,_ she questioned herself, feeling the all too familiar burn of tears threatening to escape. However, this time, it wasn't at all because she was sad or sorrowful; it was for a reason entirely different that caused the genuine smile to appear upon her.

However, her joyous atmosphere was suddenly broken by a voice of someone Sicily hadn't had the "honors" of meeting yet causing the muscles in her form to suddenly tighten in surprise. "Who are you, how'd you get in here?" A barge of questions came seemingly out of nowhere, belonging to an unfamiliar voice that echoed throughout the room, causing the girl in return to turn stiffly towards the voice in still mild shock. Quickly, the anxiety that Sicily had believed to have gotten rid of, rose up in her chest, slithering its way to her throat; her focus no longer remained on her tresses. The unexpectedness of the situation hit her harder than most did; however, she quickly managed to calm herself down, realizing it was probably just another brother she had to meet. Sicily's orbs then quickly upwards, crisp blue clashing with a creamy brown.

There a man stood a couple feet away, though he was no more than a teenager, around her age to be exact. His light brown hair that shimmered with pinkish tints from the sun's rays, was mostly clipped away from his face with bobby pins, a couple pieces falling astray around his creamy skin. He wore strange clothing for a teenage boy, consisting of capres pants, a pink shirt, and green and white striped jacket. However, it was his eyes that fully caught Sicily's attention. His brown eyes held a sort of mischievous intent to them, a kind that seemed innocent, though in reality, wasn't in the slightest. They were the eyes of a trickster, and person who played other people.

Sicily had no idea what she was in for.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: UGH Final's week is almost over yay! I have like one more day thanks to my now totally awesome school:3 since we managed to raise over 2,000 cans for the canned food drive, we get a half day Friday, which means, no finals that day! I'm so tired and stressed, in just today, I had to do an entire painting that took forever, write an essay, take a 119 questions test, do a debate, and turn in six assignments for my Computer Apps class. :{ Can I just skip to the weekend? I'm so stressed that right now my body can't stop twitching and shaking._

 _ **RESULTS SO FAR!:**_

 _Yusuke in the lead_ _with 6 votes_

 _Ukyo is second place_ _with 5 votes_

 _Natsume in third place_ _with 4 votes_

 _Masaomi is fourth place_ _with 3 votes_

 _Azusa and Kaname are tied in fifth place_ _with 2 votes each_

 _Fuuto and Louis tied sixth place_ _with 1 vote each!_

 _I'm surprised! Subaru and Azusa aren't as popular as I thought they would be lol_ _THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS!_

 _To anshika_ _: Ah don't worry Shika-chan! I also have finals so I won't be on as much either, the only reason why I have this chapter up is because I wrote most of it before finals week started. I hope you do well with your exams! Momo is sending good luck and happiness your way!:3 And no problem, that's what friends on for right?:3_

 _To MeganeAlpaca_ _: Well lucky you, I already had planned on Fuuto meeting Sicily in this chapter, however, sorry, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to get the full reaction. Let's just say she's going to have an interesting reaction._

 _To AnimeBestie:_ _Yeah to be honest, Natsume is my anime crush:3_

 _To 8:_ _I completely agree I feel like out of everyone, Yusuke deserves her the most._


	30. Chapter 30 Nostalgia

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Nostalgia**

 **Flashback, 3** **rd** **POV**

 _"Have a nice day at school Sicily," her father said sincerely, his eyes sparkling with his usual mirth of warmth as he watched his teenage daughter step out of the car, fixing the strap of her school bag._

 _"Thank you daddy, have a nice day at work, I love you," Sicily said back just as sincerely as her father had, parting from one of the two people she cherished more than anything. A bright smile lit up on her face as she heard him echo that special three word phrase right back before he drove off. It was something they always did before they departed and it always helped the white haired beauty get through her day of daily torture. Even though it was common to think of high school as torture, to others it was mostly because of things like the numerous amount of homework given, learning things we didn't need in the future, doing debates/presentations you rather not do, and most of all, fitting in. Sicily's reason as to why she loathed school was a whole list of other things that didn't include any of the former._

 _It was another regular school day for Sicily; however, regular was a different definition to her than to the others that attended this high school. Walking through the hallways, she held her head high like always, not even acknowledging a single student as she passed by. Yet, even though she didn't even give the time of day to their presence, it didn't mean that she couldn't hear them; sometimes, the girl could hear them so clearly that it physically hurt._

 _"I heard Sicily got a B on her a math test," an unknown girl whispered to her friend, her words loud enough to reach Sicily's ears, causing her to grit her teeth, pushing forward her usual act of indifference. At home, she could be herself; sweet and kind, the kind of person who couldn't even hurt a fly. But at school, it was like a battleground, and the white haired girl couldn't be the soft girl that she actually was._

 _"Doesn't she know she's an Asian, not a B-sian," the other giggled back, the duo both laughing at the poor attempt of a joke. Still, as idiotic and petty the joke was, Sicily hated being talked about, even if it was something as stupid as getting a B on her test, it grated her nerves; what was so amusing about it? At first, she never understood why she was always pointed out and picked on, even from the beginning of kindergarten it had always been like this. It wasn't until she had gotten older, when she had peeled away the protective barrier surrounding her and fully tried to understand, did she realize that the reason she was always so disliked was because she was different from the rest. After that she had stopped trying to make friends, and when people attempted to be friends with her, she put no effort towards it; who need relationships like those when she already had two people she cared about more than anything._

 _Grinding her jaw, the girl attempted to block out the words being thrown carelessly her way, her natural calmness not allowing any sort of rash actions to partake. Sicily wasn't like most people; they insult you, and you insult right back, they punch you, you throw a punch back. She wasn't like that; she wasn't by all means hot headed nor did she have a quick temper. Things like that just weren't her quota._

 _"She should just back to her own country, nobody needs any more of her_ _ **kind**_ _stinking up this place. Thank god we don't have any more oriental folks in this town, or else this town will get more disgusting than it already is! My momma says that we'll have to move if any more of her_ _ **kind**_ _comes here; she's already getting sick and tired of having to work so closely to Sicily's mom." The first stated, a nasty scowl curling at the corners of her lips._

 _However, being in society allowed no room for you to simply be you._

 _After a beat Sicily pushed forth all of the courage she could summon up, talking about her parents was crossing the line; turning around sharply, the white haired girl sent an icy glare their way, causing the other two girls to freeze up and slowly walk away. Turning back to her locker, Sicily took in a deep breath, and as much as her mind tried to push away, she still felt guilt clench her insides._

 _Biting her bottom lip, Sicily shut her eyes tightly, shutting out the words they had spoken altogether that seemingly echoed throughout her mind. No matter how much she tried to stay strong, it always hurt her when they started to disrespect her parents. And as much as she tried to appear as the tough girl, the soft girl that was truly who she was still resided inside; she just couldn't be as vile as them._

 _And that seemed to be both a blessing and a curse._

 **Present Time, 3** **rd** **POV**

Scoffing, the unidentified man continued, crossing his arms steely over his chest, his eyes narrowing. "Tch, must be someone's woman," he grumbled, not even realizing what his words were doing; what the aftermath it would be of it all. It ignited something in Sicily; something she hadn't felt for a while now and she had thought and hoped she would never feel again. "Don't think you can get away with this," the teenager then said sternly, his high and mighty attitude reminding her of quite of few people she had hoped to have left behind. And just like that, it was as if something that had just _snapped_ inside of her.

"I am no one's woman," Sicily sneered as fury lighted up in her usual calm crisp blue orbs.

This, in return, simply caused the man to narrow his eyes even more, hiding the shock he had actually felt. He had been expecting maybe a surprised look, possibly a couple tears, not _whatever_ just happened. _Hmph, whatever… bet she'll start begging at my feet once she finds out who exactly I am,_ the man thought to himself smugly. "Do you know who I am," he asked snidely, inwardly grinning, though he couldn't help but feel the slight confusion taking over. People from all around the world knew him, he was especially popular in Japan, so for her to act as if she didn't recognize him was… strange.

Sicily shook her head lightly.

Though the white haired girl felt more hatred rise up inside, her meaner and more evil side wanting to take over and tell this boy she didn't give a crap about who he was, the fact remained that Sicily couldn't change who she was. And the person she was would never _ever_ say something like that; she cared too much, especially when it was concerning others feelings. As guilt bubbled in her stomach, she simply just stood there and waited for him to continue, her anger from before dwindling down to nothingness.

Her usual look of calm and gracefulness taking its place back onto the features of her face.

"I'm Fuuto Asakura, _an idol_ ," he emphasized, giving her a mischievous grin. However he had to hold in his shock when he watched as the girl merely tilted her head curiously, her crisp blue orbs remaining passive.

"I'm sorry, but I've actually never heard of you." She apologized sweetly, and rather sincerely, another thing that shocked Fuuto to his core. For one, she had no clue to who he was, and another was because she was acting a completely different from before. _Tch, must be because she now knows how important I am,_ he scoffed to himself, rather one-sidedly with arrogance shining through.

"Whatever," He muttered with an eye roll, even though he refused to admit the fact that he was slightly relieved that the white haired girl in front of him wasn't a crazy, obsessed fan girl; he wasn't in the mood to deal with any at this moment. "So, you must be the girl my idiot brother brought home huh? Masaomi said we had a guest." Fuuto continued as he eyed her discreetly, suddenly noticing a couple things that he hadn't earlier. There was something about her, something that made her different; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Not really caring to think about, he pushed the thoughts far into the back of his mind as he studied the deep blue eyed and white haired girl his red haired brother supposedly brought home. Though he would never admit it, Fuuto had the shock of a lifetime when he heard that his loner brother had actually managed to be friends with a girl, one like her no less.

"Ah, yes, I am," She answered softly, forcing a smile upon her face, causing the brunette teenager, in return, to let a small frown droop at the corners of his lips. Perplexed as to why he was acting this way, he quickly wiped the frown away, acting as if it hadn't existed in the first place. "You must be another one of the other brothers. My name is Sicily, it's nice to finally meet you," she said sincerely, sticking her hand out politely, however, Fuuto made no move to return the gesture. "Oh, and well, I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you earlier, you just shocked me is all." Sicily answered again to his silence, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck as a light red of dusted onto her checks, due to her obvious embarrassment.

The teenage boy narrowed his eyes. _What is with this girl… I disrespect her and she apologizes for holding her ground…_ He pondered to himself, cocking an eyebrow in inward bewilderment. _She's so… odd,_ he couldn't help but think to himself, for he never really met someone who would just apologize so sincerely for something like that. Sure people had said they were sorry in the past, but it had never been _genuine_. And from the way her dark blue orbs softened, and the way her velvety voice hummed out those words; he could clearly see that she meant every word.

It was at that moment when Fuuto finally caught sight of the dark dots that marred her fair colored skin, and with a distasteful look he instantly started to feel anger build up within the confines of his chest, coming from an unknown source.

Before he could say anything else, mostly about to demand the girl of how she had gotten the bruises (even though it confused him as to why he was acting in such a violent way to a girl he didn't even know), another person interrupted the two, causing the light brown haired boy to scowl with annoyance shining through his brown eyes.

"Sicily, I see you've met our brother Fuuto," Iori said kindly with his ever so soft voice present, popping up seemingly out of nowhere as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder as if on instinct, sending a small smile her way. He glanced briefly over at his younger brother; however, his eyes didn't stray far from the girl next to him as his vision quickly shifted back onto the white haired girl. For a reason he couldn't understand, Iori felt strange and rather odd surge of protectiveness go through him when he had caught sight of his younger mischievous brother talking to a certain blue eyed girl, though the silver haired man realized that part of the reason had to do with the fact that he knew Fuuto, and Fuuto didn't exactly have a lot of nice things to say.

"Ah yes, I was just meeting him," She answered, gracing the flower lover with her own real smile sent his way, which ultimately broke him from his previous thoughts as duo remained oblivious to the flash of anger that appeared on Fuuto's face (another thing that perplexed him, yet once more, he ignored it).

Nodding, Iori gave her shoulder a slight squeeze in a form of comfort, not even thinking twice about what he was doing. "Almost everyone is ready; we'll be heading out soon." He said as he finally removed his hand from her shoulder, putting his focus back onto his younger sibling. "We're all heading to the park. You can join us if you want."

Scoffing, Fuuto was about to decline until his brown orbs clashed with a those crisp blues, and he felt himself deciding that maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, at least it would give him more time to figure out what was up with the white haired girl. "Ugh, why not," he muttered, ignoring the questioning look that his older brother sent his way whilst Sicily put her hands together acceptingly, sending a sincere smile his was. And without his really wanting to realize it, a tiny blush of pink formed on his cheeks as the idol simply just crossed his arms indifferently.

He decided not to acknowledge the fact that he had just blushed.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Hey so sorry this chapter isn't very well written, I was definitely struggling with this part, and I REALLY hope that Fuuto isn't OOC… Sorry if he is, Fuuto is the hardest character for me to write to be honest. Anyways sorry for grammar mistakes as well I think later I'll look over this chapter again and just fix those mistakes… HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS!_

 _To aiimee9_ _: You'll just have to wait and see :3, though I have a feeling everyone is not going to be very happy with me for a while…_

 _To Guest (1):_ _I looked up what you wrote, thank you Google translate, and yes there will be some broken hearts._

 _To anshika_ _: I'm glad you did great on your exams ^.^ And I am also glad you are now president! You have more motivation than I do haha (if you've seen Naruto, well, I'm like Shikamaru). I did well on finals as well, plus I am glad my Shika-chan is doing so well! I'm sorry to hear about the depression part, if there is anything I can help with I will… I've had depression before so I know how hard it is sometimes. Thank you for the virtual sweets by the way, have some virtual cookies from me!_

 _Guest (2):_ _Its alright, you don't have to vote straight away, thought Louis and Fuuto are hard…_

 _To Guest (3):_ _Yep next chapter I'll have more Iori moments coming your way ^.^_


	31. Chapter 31 The Happiness of Others

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **The Happiness of Others**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Sistah', look at the ducks! They're so cute," Wataru cooed as he bounced in Sicily's arms, pointing excitedly at the multi-colored birds swimming about in the small lake the park had. The day had just begun and it already had been both an eventful, and a long day.

Yusuke was not too happy to find a certain idol was home, and had started to make a big deal about it, mostly due to the fact that he would only have to deal with Fuuto's shenanigans, but also have to deal with the fact that he could see, clear as day, that his brothers were starting to get even more closer to Sicily. It had now gotten to the point where Yusuke was practically glued to Sicily's side, glaring over at Fuuto each time the brunette talked or even so much as got within a foot of her space. Much to the amusement of some of the others.

And Fuuto loved every second of it.

He enjoyed making his brother get all defensive and angry over the tiniest thing, at poking at his buttons, however, Fuuto would be lying if he said he wasn't getting the tiniest bit annoyed. He had came onto this "time-wasting" trip, as he put it, only simply because he planned to interrogate the white haired girl for answers as to why he was reacting so differently to her, rather than any other girl he had crossed paths with.

It was something small, barely noticeable unless you looked real close. However, as small as it may be, Fuuto treated everyone the same as he always had, excluding the times where he played the part of the kind and caring singer. And feeling himself starting to act different with that snowy haired, deep blue eyed girl was something he had never experienced.

It didn't help that he hadn't even gotten a chance to say another word to her without Wataru suddenly interrupting right before she could answer, taking the spotlight back off of him. It irked him that he, above everyone else, was not getting the slightest bit attention from Sicily all due to the youngest in the family.

Instead, Fuuto resorted to silently, and secretly, sulking in the back of the group, scowling at his brothers back as they remained completely oblivious to angry brunette teenager.

 **Sicily POV**

As I cuddled Wataru closer to my chest, smiling brightly at his enthusiasm for the smallest things, I couldn't help but laugh and smile along as he cheerfully bounced in my arms, at times, having to hide my grimace. Though Wataru was sweet and meant no harm, for his cheerfulness was actually really refreshing, it didn't stop the fact that my bruises were still healing, and him bounding in my arms wasn't really helping them.

Though I never blamed him once.

"Here lil' brother, have a closer look at the ducks, but be careful not to get to close, we don't want you falling in." I warned with a soft smile as I set the young boy on the ground, giving his short pastel pink hair a small ruffle. It was my secret way of having a chance to relieve the pain that had been building up throughout this entire trip, the pain that had been pounding at the confines of my chest, for the boy had wished to be carried in my arms the second we had gotten here.

I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him no.

Turning away from the glee-filled boy as he watched in amazement at the ducks getting closer to his outstretched hand, I stopped for a moment to admire the flowers nearby, happily drinking in their view.

Back in America, or in my town at least, the park wasn't something spectacular at all. It had a single playground, a small basketball court, and a small skate park where everyone went to buy drugs and smoke their cigarettes freely (teenagers mostly). The flower bushes that once had been gorgeous and plentiful, were dead and dry, needing to be ripped from the ground and replaced with a new bundle. The grass had been hard and pointy, and you always had to wear shoes when walking on it or else it hurt your feet. The trees were much like that too (dry and rather more prickly that usual), ones that's you couldn't lye against because they were infested with ants, and the little bugs would end up crawling all over you.

No this park was much better, and was well more taken care of, something I enjoyed seeing.

"Do you like those kinds flowers," a voice asked as new body stood next to mine, and even I didn't have to look up to recognize that ever so soft and smooth voice.

Without taking my eyes off of the plentiful buds I smiled. It was then that I also noticed that Yusuke had left my side and was currently bantering with Fuuto.

"Yes they are pretty, aren't they Iori," I replied back with slight happiness sinking into my words, and after a second I raised my eyes to look into his own sending him another soft smile as his own smile beamed back at me. The expression on his face as he gazed at all the flowers, was one of pure content, showing just how much he adored flowers; he even seemed even a bit carefree when talking about them as well."I love the colors of peach mixed in with that red, it's very… soothing I guess. Though they aren't as beautiful as yours," I complimented genuinely, and I then wondered with concern as to why he cheeks suddenly got so red at my statement. But before I could say anything, he cleared his throat and the red that had been sprinkled onto his cheeks rushed away as soon as it had appeared.

"Why thank you Sicily," he said back, his head turning from mine. My eyes narrowed softly as I watched him suddenly become slightly distant, the gleam in his eyes showing me that his mind was now in some place far and vast; deeply in thought. I knew that look all too well. My father used to have that look a lot, and whenever he did mother and I would leave him to his ponderings, allowing him to have the space he needed… And every time after he started apologize for leaving us like that, even though we had told him time and time again that it didn't really matter… _He was always thoughtful like that, afraid that he had missed out on some important talk,_ I recalled, suddenly feeling like my throat was on fire.

Shaking those thoughts away as I felt some depression start to grip tightly at my insides, and then I decided not to bother him and to allow him some space that he needed. Instead, with a small glance Wataru's way, taking in his pure happiness, I went over to the side of the group, trying to push away all the upcoming memories pouring through my mind.

Right now, I didn't feel like remembering.

"You alright," I heard Ukyo asked from beside me, and with a single look upwards I could see the calculating look in his eye, filling with worry as well. Suddenly, I felt my heart start to beat rapidly, and I was quick to plaster a fake smile on my face as I felt fear creep inside of me. I was doing so well; I couldn't start being a burden now, not now, not ever.

"Yes I'm alright Ukyo, thank you for asking," I quickly replied in order to put his worries to rest as I beamed with the brightest fake smile I could muster up. I tried pushed every ounce of happiness, every droplet of content left inside my form to the features of my face so that the blonde haired lawyer wouldn't be concerned anymore. And as I focused solely on trying to look like everything was alright, like my mind wasn't going a mile a minute, like I wasn't trying to diffuse thoughts I rather keep for another time when I'm all by myself and don't feel the need to pretend, I never noticed the disappointed look that crossed Ukyo's face.

"Are you sure Sicily, you can tell me you know," he then reminded me in his natural cool and soothing voice, the concern was still evident in his tone something that was making me become increasing guilty as I felt anxiousness build up within the confines of my chest. _I can't become a problem, not after all they've done for me,_ I reminded myself nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm completely alright," I tried again, briefly running a hand down his arm in a comforting manner. The blonde haired man didn't believe me, and from the expression on his face, I could tell that he refused to accept it, something that causing my anxiousness to increase tenfold.

Thankfully, he dropped the subject, but not before he placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a relaxing squeeze. He then dropped his hand back to his side and continued on, the two of us falling into a peaceful silence.

However, it wasn't until I felt another hand brush against the skin of my own, grabbing my hand and giving it a short, and comforting squeeze just like how Ukyo had just done, did I realize I hadn't only failed to fool one person, but apparently another who had been keeping a sharp ear on the words exchanged.

That had been watching me intently.

Natsume wasn't buying it, much like Ukyo hadn't either, which made me feel all the more guilty for dragging such kind people into my mess of a life.

And yet, I also felt guilty for having to lie to their faces; it wasn't something I enjoyed doing, but if it meant that I wouldn't become a trouble to them, then I was willing to do it.

 _I'm sorry; I just don't want to become a burden…_

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry I went to Arizona for a while for break which is why this is sort of late. I feel like this hasn't really been my best work, but oh well we all have those sort of chapters at times_

 _Yusuke-10 VOTES_

 _Natsume-6 VOTES_

 _Ukyo-5 VOTES_

 _Masaomi-3 VOTES_

 _Louis- 2 VOTES_

 _Kaname- 2 VOTES_

 _Subaru- 2 VOTES  
Fuuto- 2 VOTES_

 _Azusa- 2 VOTES_

 _Iori- 1 VOTE_

 _To Tisha:_ _Thank you!:3 And yeah I've tried to make the chapters longer, but I like to stop at certain places so in some chapters it's really short._

 _To sxs1000:_ _YAY! I am glad you are liking this, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!_

 _To anshika_ _: You don't have to stop writing, it's completely fine_ _And do you think that boy may like you (hint hint, wink wink ;3), haha! And I am glad to have you too; sometimes it's just nice to talk to people. Well I'm 15 and soon to be 16; if you're younger than that then yes I am older! I hope everything is doing well for you as class president!_


	32. Chapter 32 Confusing Emotions

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Confusing Emotions**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Sicily, can I talk to you for a moment?" A certain blonde man asked, a playful smile shining on his lips.

It was his turn.

Kaname had watched as all his other brothers get a chance with the white haired girl, watched as they chatted to her, as they got her attention within their grasp, and as they got closer to her as the hours and eventually days had passed. And he would admit, he was starting to get a little envious; after all, this was the first girl to actually _capture_ his attention, and not in a way most did. Sure, women in general usually caught his eyes, especially ones with a nice body, a pretty face, or even both.

However, Sicily was not one of those girls.

Sure she was beyond beautiful, yet, she was different, a breath of fresh air really. Yet, there was something about her that just made her the outlier of them all. She had this certain air, this aura around her that screamed comfort, warm, and security. Like everything would be fine as long as you were in the white haired girl's presence. Something that Kaname had never felt about anybody before; the only feelings he got from a woman was simply lust, and that was all.

However, despite all this, the older blonde haired monk was experienced, which was why Kaname just couldn't understand why he, the playboy of the family, was feeling so _nervous_.

After years of full fledge confidence, nervousness had somewhat became sort of a foreign emotion to him. Yet, he could remember that feeling as clear as day, and was perplexed beyond belief as to why he was feeling like this when he was simply asking something of Sicily that he had asked other women many, many times before. This wasn't anything new to him, however, he felt the faint feeling of butterflies smashing around in his stomach, the palms of his peachy skinned hands starting to become clammy, and that was saying a lot.

The blonde haired monk was known to not even batting an eye at the times he actually got rejected. Before, it had never fazed him in slightest; but now, Kaname felt as if he was about to be hit by a semi, and feared the worse would happen if Sicily actually did reject him.

"Oh sure Kaname," Sicily answered back with her signature sweet smile, unknowing causing more heat to pool within Kaname's stomach, as she lightly patted Wataru on the head when he ran by.

The pink haired boy was full of energy, as always; all the excitement at the park didn't even dim down his energy in the slightest.

"What is it?" She finally asked as she turned to Kaname.

"Uh… Well…" suddenly forgetting everything, the blonde trailed off for a second, inwardly berating himself. Swallowing up his nerves as he pushed forward his usual bravery, the older man continued. "Would you like to go out with me?" He managed to muster out, his signature cocky smirk making its way onto the corners of his lips as he felt his unease start to dwindle away.

Kaname was finally feeling more and more like his usual self as the seconds passed.

In return, Sicily froze for a second, her blue orbs becoming wider as a light blush coated her cheeks, showing off her shy tendencies. And after a couple seconds of absolute silence, she finally answered with a tiny smile while she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, much to the blonde's relief, who had been starting to panic underneath her watchful gaze. "Sure, I would like that."

 **Masaomi POV**

Curiosity had gotten the best of me.

I was never the one to intrude onto private conversations, to be fair, I usually walked away after a couple moments, realizing that this was not something I was supposed to be listening in on. I gave everyone the space they needed, and never got involved with things that were none of my concern (excluding problems affecting the family). If they wanted to converse with me, then I was there for them; all ears for what they had to say.

However, at this moment, I threw all of my morals to the wind, and let the corrupting curiosity get the better of me.

Hidden away in the hallway, I listened intently on Kaname's and Sicily's conversation, unable to stop the frown that made its way onto my face, even though there was no one around to comment on it.

For some odd reason I felt this burning feeling in my gut start to become stronger as I listened to my brother ask that certain white haired girl out, actually sounding a bit nervous at the beginning.

Unlike most of my brothers, I knew what was going on with Kaname; even if he himself didn't know it. And it simply was because of the slow answer to her question. If the man I had known to be a major flirt his entire life, was actually acting nervous, and talking uneasily, then the answer was obvious.

Yet another brother had possibly fallen for her, and it wasn't hard to see why, because even I'll admit, despite wanting the best for my brothers, that I too was starting to care for her more than what I was used to. And I had realized it had nothing to do with her being my patient.

After only knowing her for a few days, I could already tell that there was just something about her that made your heart stop, that made blushes bloom on even the most stoic of my brothers, than even caused Yusuke to show his more softer side when before he had refused to show even a smidgen of it. And even then, there was an air of mystery around her; she was no open book that you could just read and instantly understand.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry guys I know it's been a while, and I know this chapter is short… I've just been going through a writer's block and can't seem to get out of it; just warning, it might be a long while before I update again…_

 _Yusuke- 11 VOTES_

 _Natsume- 7 VOTES_

 _Masaomi- 5 VOTES_

 _Ukyo- 5 VOTES_

 _Azusa- 2 VOTES_

 _Fuuto- 2 VOTES_

 _Subaru- 2 VOTES_

 _Louis- 2 VOTES_

 _Kaname- 2 VOTES_

 _Iori- 1 VOTE_

 _To CatLady101:_ _Thank you!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Well, I guess I could give you a couple hints but only THREE!: 1.) This has not been the last of Amaya, 2.) The "date" Kaname asked Sicily out on isn't what you exactly think…, 3.) Sicily's suffering won't completely diminish._

 _To Kelly the Dreamer_ _: Thank you, sorry for the wait._

 _To anshika_ _: That's good that you have him:3 honestly I prefer friends who are guys just because of things like that. Obviously I like having friends who are girls, but with guys (or at least where I live) it's much easier. You just laugh, joke, and have fun, there's no drama intended (usually at least), and you don't really ever have to worry about them judging you. And alright, I understand grades are important, just come to me whenever and I'll be there, kay:3!_


	33. Chapter 33 Content Happiness

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Content Happiness**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Ah, this is quite pretty," Sicily complimented absentmindedly as her deep blue orbs widened with awe, lightly fingering a crescent moon-shaped crystal. And whilst she gazed at the piece, the white haired girl remained oblivious to the blonde man behind her, who was grinning genuinely at her reaction. However, that couldn't keep the frown that was in his own eyes.

When Kaname had asked her on a date, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. It seemed that when he had been asking her out, he should've been more specific on what kind of _outing_ this would be.

Because it became obvious that Sicily thought this as nothing more but two friends hanging out, going out into the town.

Nothing close to a date which had been what Kaname had been thinking when he had asked it.

The blonde sighed irritably under his breath, watching through the corner of his eye as the white haired girl was now glancing at a different crystal (this one now shaped like a star), a smile spreading onto her lips, her eyes lighting up brilliantly as happiness took over the graceful features of her face. It was obvious from the way she gawked at almost everything in every store they decided to venture into, that Sicily hadn't been out much before. Though it did make sense; she hadn't been in Japan all that long, and have never been there in the first place, though some of the stuff that awed her were definitely also sold in America as well.

Despite the fact that this wasn't how he had planned it all, the joy morphing on her face was the only reason why he didn't correct her. Why he didn't try to hold her hand, and possibly steal a peck or two from her cheek, like he did on most dates (in fact, if it had been anyone else Kaname would probably already have her pressed against a wall, ravaging her mouth).

Sicily was sincerely joyful, and having fun at the moment, and the lighted gleam in her eye, as well and a large smile growing on her face was a much better contrast to when he first saw her. Extremely nervous, gripping onto Yusuke like he was a lifeline.

Just in the past couple days, the white haired girl has gotten so much better; it seemed all she needed was a little light in her life to cheer the girl up again. And for some reason that he was slowly starting to understand, the man just didn't want to risk breaking that sincere happiness by doing something. Besides, he had given her occasional touches here and there, but he noticed almost immediately how she would subtly get away from his caresses, seemingly uncomfortable with it all.

And near the end of the "date," Kaname couldn't help but let an actual smile curl up at the corners of his lips. Reaching out, he gripped her shoulder lightly, his thumb subconsciously caressing the skin peeking out from under her shirt, and even though he let go of the misunderstanding for the rest of the day, didn't mean he wasn't going to try again for another time; this time making sure that she knew for a fact that it was a date. "I had a good time," Kaname stated genuinely in his usual husky voice, his own hazel eyes digging into her crisp blue ones as she smiled right back.

"I did too," Sicily answered back lightly, pushing away one of her curls behind her ear as she lightly stepped out of his hold. "Thank you for taking me out, I appreciate it," she then said honestly, her eyes drifting towards the ground as she recalled everything they did. It was nice for her to have some one on one time, and even though she was slightly insecure that she just ended up boring him the rest of the day, she was glad to see that he was being genuine about enjoying their time together.

The only thing that she didn't end up liking was just how touchy the blonde haired man was being. He didn't do anything major, however, there were moments where he would pet, or rub her arm lightly, and Sicily didn't like all that much, and for a reason she knew why. She was starting to get to know Kaname, however, she didn't know him like she knew Yusuke, hence the reason why she's completely fine with touching the certain red haired teenager; she felt safe around him. And as much as it didn't make sense, she simply didn't like Kaname touching her just because of that fact: she doesn't know him.

"We should do this again some other time," Kaname lightly purred, his playboy attitude starting to show as he smirked at her, letting his confidence ooze through him. "But this time, let's make it a date, alright," he grinned, squinting at her slightly. He watched as she lightly blushed, though there was an unsure gleam in her eye, her eyes furrowing as darkness started to creep into her eyes, her smile slowly starting to become fake as the moments passed.

Quickly, Kaname shook his hands lightly as he felt a strange feeling of panic start to rise up in his chest. "You don't have to, but if you ever want to, well, you know to find me," he saved, watching in relief as the darkness ebbed away, and she nodded slightly.

"It's just that, I don't know you all that well Kaname," she spoke truthfully, as she pushed forth her bravery, unsure of what to do in this type of situation. In all honesty, she had never been asked out on a date before; when she was younger, and when the people of her small town had been a little less cruel, she had been asked out a couple times, however, as children it didn't mean much; they were just simply "girlfriend and boyfriend," and all they would do is occasionally hold hands and tell each other that they "loved" each other. But even then Sicily would always reject them, uninterested in idiotic relationships.

Now, older, she wasn't all too sure.

"Don't worry about it," he said with understanding in his voice, giving her a short nod despite getting the urge to insist that he could "take care" of her worries. Kaname wanted to at this at a different angle, and he for sure wasn't going to use some pick up line on someone like Sicily. And despite his polygamous ways, he found himself picturing himself completely pleased with his life even if it was just him and Sicily for the rest of his days.

 _I'm thinking too far ahead,_ he lightly chastised himself, turning his content softly smiling attention back onto Sicily. _Just focus on the present right now._

"Thank you Kaname," the white haired girl said kindly, another small curl falling right in her face, causing the blonde haired man to feel the urge to tuck it back, but thankfully, he held it back.

"Sure thing, and remember, I'll always be open, especially for such a cute girl like yourself," he said with a foxy smirk, gazing as Sicily sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with a light blush dusting herself.

Giving him a parting goodnight, she turned around to go into the Sunshine Residence, leaving a slightly confused blonde haired monk behind, who was currently watching her back as she slowly disappeared into the rather large house that could've easily been mistaken for a mansion.

 **Slight Time Skip, 3** **rd** **POV**

Sighing slightly, the white haired girl rubbed her shoulder as she headed inside, her crisp blue orbs darting around to find a familiar face. She wasn't sure if they exactly knew where she and Kaname had ran off to, for Kaname had just said that he needed to run a few errands and wanted to take her along. And before anyone could say anything he had already pulled her outside, leaving behind a certain unhappy red head.

Truthfully, Sicily bad for leaving Yusuke suddenly like that, especially because it had been obvious that he had been wanting to hang out with her more after the park. Right before they had gotten back, he asked her what she had wanted to do together once they made it back to the Sunshine Residence, and because Wataru had been excitedly talking to her the entire time, all she managed to get out was: "we can do anything you like." Though she was slightly perplexed when she caught the crestfallen and slightly furious gleam in his eye, wondering briefly if it was her he was mad at.

 _I hope I didn't do anything wrong,_ Sicily thought worriedly to herself, her hand coming up to clench the fabric right above her heart, in a fruitless attempt to calm the rapidly beating organ. _Was I starting to become a burden… was he finally realizing it? I hope not… I don't think I can handle losing Yusuke,_ she pondered to herself, a small frown tugging at her lips as she stopped abruptly in the hallway, her eyes trained onto her toes like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oi, Sicily?" Was the familiar voice that broke her from her thoughts, her head snapping up as she stared at the boy that had captured her thoughts.

"Y-yusuke," she found herself stuttering, an embarrassed blush making its way onto her cheeks. She found the red haired boy staring right back at her, his ruby red orbs narrowed with concern as they ran over her form, catching sight of her sorrowful gaze.

"What is it Sicily," he asked as he took a step forward, gingerly raising a hand to place it on her shoulder, a familiar red tinting his cheeks.

"Um," she hummed softly, hesitantly, unsure of what to say. Instead, she plastered a fake smile on her face, oblivious to the fact that it only caused his frown to deepen further. "I'm fine, but thanks," the white haired girl lied quickly, trying to usher his worry away.

However, Yusuke didn't answer; instead, he managed to push forward all of his bravery, his face turning to the darkest red possible right as he embraced Sicily, squeezing the petite girl against his chest.

And she hugged him back just as passionately, feeling a soft sigh escape her throat as she squeeze him back.

Both of them didn't know the other was smiling against the other's form.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I've just been so tired recently. I didn't reread for PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES!_

 _Yusuke – 12 VOTES_

 _Natsume – 7 VOTES  
Masaomi – 6 VOTES_

 _Kaname – 3 VOTES_

 _Louis – 2 VOTES_

 _Azusa – 2 VOTES_

 _Subaru – 2 VOTES_

 _Fuuto – 2 VOTES_

 _Hikaru – 1 VOTE_

 _Iori – 1 VOTE_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: thank you, sorry for the late updates recently!_

 _To aiimee9_ _: As you can see you have nothing to worry about… Just yet :}_

 _To anshika_ _: Wow… that sounds kind of embarrassing, and a bit strange Shika-chan… Did you have to be an actress, or did they just make you? Because if you weren't forced well good job, honestly to me that's a bit scary, but just remember, it's good to be nervous if you are, because it just means you care and are taking it seriously_

 _To sxs1000_ _: Thank you so very much!_


	34. Chapter 34 Crestfallen

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Crestfallen**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It wasn't till later that night, did Sicily feel her spirits dampen.

Staring at her reflection, she gingerly touched the ends of her curled tresses, her crisp blue orbs gazing sadly at the large shirt she was still wearing that belonged to Yusuke. It wasn't until later, did she realize what today was.

What tomorrow was.

Monday.

School.

Which meant, she had to leave the place that had made her feel happy; it had only been very a short time, but all the same it meant to much to the genuine white haired girl. It seemed she was just shoved into a domino effect of misery, going from having to deal with rather cruel teenagers at school, to losing her only sanctuary at the time which were her loving parents, and then being sent nearly across the world to live with her only relative who was not only just a alcoholic, but also a drug addict and an abusive person.

Never once had she felt such high amount of happiness in going to school, than she did living with Amaya.

It meant she didn't have to deal with the woman screaming insulting words at her, making Sicily feeling lesser and lesser about herself, it meant she didn't have to deal with fists and kicks that were always sent her way, and it meant that she basically didn't have to hide out all of the time. Didn't have to lock herself away in her room just so that she didn't have to face the dreadful older woman more than she had to.

Sighing lightly, Sicily slowly strolled out of the bathroom, instantly feeling guilt swarm in the pit of her stomach. _What if they think I just used them… But in a way, I am; I've just been reveling in all the attention they've given me, all the kindness that they've fed me, that I should've been more considerate. I'm so awful… I used them,_ Sicily managed to convince herself, feeling the back of her throat burn as misery seeped into her veins.

She just felt so horrible.

No, she felt worse than horrible; like she was the worst human being that had ever existed.

 _I used them, I used them, I used them,_ she repeated with angered sadness within the dark parts of her mind like a broken record. _I know I don't know much about them, just small things really, but… they had been so kind and caring towards me. Taking me in and healing me without a second thought… and then I used them like a shield… How could I? How could I?_

Biting her trembling lip, she could feel the upcoming tears burn at the back of her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall as she released a shaky breath.

Pushing forward her confidence, Sicily slowly strolled towards the kitchen where she could hear the faint sounds of familiar voices chatting rather quietly. And before she walked into the light, hiding in the shadows of the night that illuminated the hallway, she stood for a few seconds, her fists clenching to the point where her knuckles turned a milky color and crescents started to form on her palms. The blue eyed girl felt bile rise up in her throat, her stomach churning with guilt, as she plastered on a feigned smile and forced her legs to move into the light.

 _I have to do this, I'll be even worse of human if I didn't at least thank them before I left. Besides, knowing how Yusuke is, he wouldn't be too happy if I just up and left,_ Sicily thought to herself as a small, real, smile appeared on her lips as she thought of the kind, but a little aggressive, red headed boy. Yet, it only lasted for a split second before it dropped off her face.

Coming in sight of the large kitchen and living room, she found Ukyo standing in the kitchen, and Masaomi standing on the other side of the bar, talking to each other in hushed tones. Mostly everyone was already in their room, or hanging around somewhere, so it wasn't strange that there was only two people still out. Taking in a deep, slightly shaky breath, she approached to the two, feeling guilt twinge at her stomach again when she both of their heads snapped her way, and both of them welcomed her with their signature kind smiles.

"Hello Sicily," Ukyo greeted lightly, though the pure glee in his eyes dimmed a bit when he caught sight of that fake smile back onto her face.

"Good evening Sicily. It's getting pretty late, and I know you and Yusuke have school tomorrow. If you want to spend the night again I can go pick up your school uniform," Masaomi offered sweetly, his eyes subtly darkening a little as well when he took caught a sight of that dreaded "smile."

They both longed to see that lovely sincere smile back onto her face.

Sicily felt herself freeze up momentarily when he mentioned going to Amaya's place; fearing that not only the fact that he would see the terrors she had to go through if he went, but also fear for his well being in general. Gulping, she forced her body to go lax a little before she brightened her feigned happiness even more. "Good evening Ukyo, Masaomi… Thank you for the offer Masaomi, but I think I should head home now- But thank you so much for allowing me to stay over," she hurriedly said the last sentence, trying not to appear unappreciative about every amazing thing they had done as she waved her hands.

 _I hope they don't get mad at me, or realize how much of a burden I am… then Yusuke would realize it and… I need_ _ **him**_ _,_ Sicily thought faintly and depressingly to herself, suddenly wanting to curl in on herself and just forget about the world. However, despite the turmoil going on in her head, her eyes and smile didn't waver a bit as she waited for the two men to answer back.

"It was a pleasure to have you over," Ukyo answered as he walked up to the white haired girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he stared into her crisp blue eyes. "If you want to stay another night, we won't mind at all," he offered lightly, trying to appear nonchalant about it, but in truth, he was feeling concerned and protective of the girl, and he knew that Masoami (who was giving Sicily the same comforting look), as well as some of the other brothers felt the same way.

He could tell from the way she seemed hesitant and anxious all of the sudden, was all due to the subject of her going back home. Now, Ukyo didn't know what went on behind closed doors of her house, but he had an inkling of what might be happening, Masaomi on the same page as him as well. They both have dealt with those who had been abused, both physically and verbally, and Sicily looked and acted much like many of the other victims they had met before.

It was heart breaking, especially since they couldn't do anything about it unless Sicily actually spoke up, and getting a victim to speak up can be near impossible to do in some cases.

Ukyo suddenly broke out of his thoughts when he felt a smooth hand place itself over his own. Glancing up, he caught her softly, and sincerely, giving him a small smile, her hand rubbing against his own in a soothing manner.

"Thank you," she whispered in her velvety voice that was currently filled with complete and utter genuine. "But I should really getting back," she then said in a much sadder tone.

Sighing under his breath, the blonde man released his hold on her shoulder, staring sadly into her gorgeous, deep blue eyes.

"Well, you're welcomed over here anytime; and I can speak for everyone when I say they we would all greatly enjoy your company again." Masaomi continued, his tone tinted with sorrow as he tried to lift up her spirits, though it did absolutely nothing as she continued to give them that feigned smile.

"Okay," she said, her orbs becoming softer. "I'm just going to head up to Yusuke and tell him I'm leaving. Thanks again for your hospitality," she said before she turned around, leaving the two men to stare at the back of her form with crestfallen and conflicted emotions.

They weren't sure what to do.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I know it's been months! So sorry I just hit MAJOR writers block with this that even now I don't like this chapter, I feel like I could do better but hey, just putting this out there so that you guys can enjoy! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS! So much appreciated._

 _Yusuke is still in the lead by the way! I just want to get this chapter posted so sorry for the lack of details._

 _To AnaJuarez_ _: Yeah sorry, from elongating the weekend chapters I'm sure it felt like weeks but yeah she was only over for the weekend._

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Thank you very much, sorry for the long wait, and I'm glad I got Kaname right, I was so worried he would come out OOC._

 _To Rikkixoxo_ _: Thank you!_

 _To anshika_ _: I'm sorry we haven't talked in a long time Shika-chan. I'm sorry to hear about the cancer, I just found out my aunt has breast cancer so I know how you're feeling. I'm also glad you have that guy friend of yours, it's always great to have friends to stick by you. By the way I hope that bite is healing fine, I can't believe that boy actually bit you! That jerk -.-_

 _To Anime hotty lover.18_ _: Thank you, sorry I haven't been able to read your new updates, I've been really busy :/_

 _To sxs1000:_ _Thank you!_

 _Tisha_ _: Thanks so much!_

 _To Guest_ _: Thank you!:3_

 _To Callisto Le Fay_ _: Of course, I added them in there. I love your username by the way._

 _To Anime Bestie_ _: It's alright, sorry for the long wait. :3_


	35. Chapter 35 A Warm Jacket

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **A Warm Jacket**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

She stood at the door, her hand raised and cocked, ready to knock on the door, however, Sicily couldn't find it in herself just yet to hit the wood. Thoughts swarmed inside her head, echoing her earlier worries about how Yusuke might resent, thinking she only used him for a bed to sleep in and shelter to stay in. Thinking that she had only been a burden throughout; yet Sicily forced herself to gulp down the burning sensation in her throat, and she gingerly knocked upon the door.

"Come in," the red heads faint voice said, and after the tiniest moment, she plastered on the largest smile she could muster at the time being, and strolled inside, finding the said teenager sitting on his bed. The second Yusuke caught sight of the white haired girl, a tiny blush tinted his cheeks, but a smile spread onto his lips as well.

"S-Sicily," he managed to muster out, clearing his throat into his fist. "Why are you up, are you okay?" Yusuke asked with concern dancing in ruby orbs, having caught the fake smile spread out on her lips. He felt his stomach drop when he saw that her feigned happiness became even more strained.

Only a couple hours ago she was giving out genuine smiles, pure happiness beaming from her form. Now… she seemed to be going back to old ways.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and to thank you before I head out," she said softly, her velvety voice no longer seeming so beautiful the second her words reached his ears.

"What do you mean heading out," Yusuke heatedly replied, his eyes filling with fury as he griped onto her shoulders in a gentle but firm grip, staring deeply into her own crisp blue orbs. He clenched his jaw and had to control himself from fisting his hands at the thought of her going back to whatever dreadful person who had harmed her in the first place. It was unthinkable, and he refused to allow it to happen.

"I have to go home Yusuke," she frowned, her eyebrows furrowing while the feigned smile on her lips faltered. "I mean we have school tomorrow… plus I should really be heading back…" she trailed off with a tiny frown, not completely sure why Yusuke wasn't all for her leaving. He had been so kind to her, but she had thought he would happy that she wasn't leeching off of them anymore.

"You could stay the night here! I could go pick up your uniform, and-" the red haired teenager exclaimed, before he was softly cut off by Sicily as she gave him a sincere, sad smile. Though despite her smile, he could see the fear gleaming in her eyes, like the thought of him going over to her house frightened her.

"No, really Yusuke its okay, just… thank you so much, for everything," the white haired girl answered back, the last couple words coming out in a soft whisper. Cocking her head lightly to the side, she saw the defiant look gleaming in his red orbs, and so she reached over and embraced him tightly. Yusuke stiffened for a moment, his eyes wide and his heart pounding against his chest as he felt her warm body envelope him. After a moment or two, he finally hugged her back tightly, breathing in the sweet scent of her silky hair.

He held her for a long time, not wanting to release her just yet, and Sicily complied, the tiniest smile making its way to her pretty pink lips as she smiled into his shoulder.

 **3** **rd** **POV, Time Skip**

Breathing out a long sigh, Sicily's fair skinned shoulders slumped heftily, almost as if hundreds of weights rested onto her dainty shoulders. She had left immediately after hugging her red haired friend, feeling this weird pit grow in her stomach when she caught a strange flashed go through Yusuke's ruby red orbs. She wasn't sure what emotion had taken over his features, but whatever it was, she wasn't too sure if she liked it or not. It was something foreign to the white haired beauty, something she had never seen before, and yet, for a reason she could not understand at the moment, Sicily detested it.

Shaking her head lightly, she rid her mind of such thoughts as she sat down on the bench nearby, her crisp blue eyes suddenly finding the ground fascinating. Despite all the things she said earlier about needing to get back to her Aunt Amaya, she couldn't find it in herself just yet to return to the way things were. Sicily still felt this queasy feeling in her stomach every time her dark thoughts recalled of her times in Amaya's "care" and despite the fact that she would never want to burden them again, the white haired girl couldn't help but feel this urge to run back to the Asahina's again.

"Oh, what do I do," Sicily sighed to herself sorrowfully, her hands digging through her snowy tresses. Her lithe fingers clenched around the white strands as her rapid thoughts overtook her.

 _I have to go back to Amaya's; it was wrong for me to leave in the first place. She was… she was just putting me in my place, and I was just being a burden… Besides its not like I can go back to the Asahina's, I was being a horrible person, I was just using them… I was just being a burden to them like I was being towards Amaya-_

"Are you okay there my dear," a sudden voice said, breaking through Sicilys thoughts as the said girl jerked her head up, coming face to face with an unfamiliar man standing directly in front of her form.

He looked to be much older than her, and had long, shiny penny copper hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck, with soulful brown eyes that peered down at her from his tall height. He was also dressed in the appropriately clothes for the chilly night, and from the way his delicate eyebrows furrowed together, as his brown orbs roamed her own clothes, he appeared genuinely worried for her state of being.

Before leaving Sicily had decided to change back into the clothes that she had been wearing the night that Yusuke had found her, and so she out in biting cold weather with her mere basketball shorts and long sleeve shirt.

Forcing a smile, the girl tucked her silky hair behind her ear. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied softly, the tiniest bit of pink sprinkling onto her cheeks when she realized how foolish looking she must seem.

"Are you sure my dear, you're starting to look a bit like death warmed over," the man continued teasingly but kindly, his tone obviously showing that he wasn't insulting Sicily in any way, he was just a bit concerned for her.

"Yes, thank you, but I'm fine. I was just going on my way," Sicily stated politely, lifting up from her warmed spot on her bench. The white haired girl then started moving as if to walk away until she was abruptly stopped by the mysterious man, who gave her a small smile, his eyes clearly telling her he meant no ill intent.

"I'm sorry, I mean no harm at all my dear, but I don't think a girl as sweet as yourself should be out in this cold weather dressed as you are," he continued a little stubbornly, and before Sicily could protest, the man pulled off his thick jacket, and wrapped the heft material around her dainty shoulders, his kind smile still in place on his face. "There, I'm sure that you're much warmer now."

"No, really, it's okay," Sicily ushered hurriedly as she tried to pull off the big, admittedly warm, jacket from around her body; at least that was until the man stopped her, placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"I insist. Besides you look much better with it than I ever did," he grinned, taking his hand away from her shoulder. Sighing deeply, Sicily complied, not able to find the strength at the moment to fight this unnamed man with the jacket. Instead, the girl slipped her arms through the hole, holding herself tightly as she let the warmth envelope her.

Glancing up, she couldn't help but let out a sincere, brilliant smile at the man's uncommon kindness, watching as his own kind, chocolaty eyes smiled back.

After a relaxing pregnant pause filled the air, the girl finally spoke. "… My name is Sicily," she introduced with her normal velvety voice, not noticing how the man's smile got bigger at the mention of her name.

"It's a pleasure Sicily, my name is Hikaru," he answered back, placing his hand over his heart.

And just like that, after the two exchanged goodnights, they each separated back to the places they had been originally heading two. Both of their minds occupied with the other.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE! I had such a hard time with this chapter, I just could not find any inspiration until today to continue it, but don't worry I am back now! Also you should know I lost the paper I was tallying up all the votes on and had to do it all AGAIN! Ugh so here it is! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVS/REVIEWS, PLEASE IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS!_ _ **So I've been getting a lot of reviews saying they would rather it be Sicily/All for the ending pairing, if there's a lot of people who would rather have that then I shall do that, however I would really rather her end up with one or two people but if you all love that idea then I shall do it.**_

 _To woahxmaddie_ _: Thank you so much, and I really wanted to make sure she didn't turn Mary-Sue, those characters are just the worst for me._

 _To anshika:_ _I am so sorry for my absence, and I'm sorry to hear about your uncle. I'm glad your friend came to find you, and you shouldn't be worried about crying, it's just something that shows you're human and you have emotions as well. I know you want to be strong for your family, but trust me, putting off grieving is not going to make anything better._

 _To Tisha:_ _I didn't really want to do a permanent harem just cause I'm just in the middle with permanent harems…_

 _To Nobody2u:_ _Thank you, and I am considering to just have it be Sicily/harem for the rest of the story. I love your picture by the way!_

 _To AnimeBestie:_ _Thank you for the support I just feel bad for keeping you guys for months this time. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon!_

 _To RavenMichaelis_ _: Thank you and awesome name by the way._

 _To Shiraha:_ _Thank you and sorry, I wasn't trying to make Kaname come across sleezy. I just kind of wanted to make it like Kaname was trying to get Sicily to warm up more him, and for him that would be teasing and flirting with her. I apologize!_

 _To LoverGirl71793_ _: Thank you for understanding, hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon!:3_

 _To sxs1000_ _: Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

 _To kuroi:_ _Like I said I'm considering it. Also I'm sorry for the late update._

 _To Guest:_ _Well you got some sweet Yusuke moments hehe:3_


	36. Chapter 36 The Problems Within Life

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **The Problems Within Life**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sicily groaned as she opened her eyes, not daring to move a single muscle for it felt as if her whole body felt as if it was burning from the inside out. The slightest twitch of _any_ muscle seemed to set out a sharp trickling of pain throughout her entire body, making the white haired girl very hesitant about moving. It also didn't help that she had a headache that seemed to be pounding against her skull for, not only lack of substantial sleep, but also due to the many hits it took the night before. All of this made Sicily wish she could just curl up, close her eyes, and never wake, and if she did wake, at least have her parent's smiling faces by her side.

Last night had been absolutely dreadful, for saying Amaya had been displeased with her deep, blue eyed niece was the understatement of the century. And despite everything, Sicily accepted it all, for a large part of her had been screaming inside her head that she deserved every bit of it. She deserved every yell, every hit, every small bit of pain the ripple throughout her form, and that she was all the things her dear aunt had called her. That Sicily was nothing more than a burden, such a big burden that even her own parents killed themselves so they could be rid of her, that she was a slut, and that she was worth nothing more than being a servant.

And now Sicily believed she was paying some of her dues by suffering through this tremendous amount of pain.

The idea of staying in her bed tasted so sweet, yet Sicily didn't want to make her aunt even angrier by staying home; in her mind at least, she would only be burdening the older woman even more, and Sicily believed it was time to finally start pushing herself to do her part.

 _Just get up,_ the white haired girl ordered herself sternly, ignoring the agony shooting through her limbs as she pushed herself up. _It'll feel better once I get the first few movements out of the way, besides, I won't be learning my lesson if I just lay here all day, wallowing in my own self pity._ Shifting herself out of bed, her body screaming in protest, Sicily forced herself to move to the bathroom, ignoring the marks of Amaya's rage shining in the bathroom mirror as she passed by.

Grabbing foundation, that the white haired girl found herself using more and more recently, she wiped the makeup over the dark yellow and purple blotches over her face, glad that there were only a few bruises to cover. Sicily then wiped a heavy amount of the makeup over the strangulation marks that wrapped around her throat, and for extra measure, wrapped a thick scarf around her neck as well. She then pulled on her school uniform, pulling on jet black stockings to hide the dark marks that dotted her legs, and pulled on a regular sweater to also hide the bruises and scratches on her arms from her aunts long nails.

Tilting her head from side to side, Sicily's blue orbs ran along her form in the mirror, making sure that every mark was covered up; every spot that showed proof of her Aunt Amaya's rage would be unseen, and therefore unknown, to any person who may glance her way. "There, that should do," she whispered to herself.

After successfully pushing the pain she felt into the back of her mind, Sicily pulled her suddenly heavy satchel on, the weight cutting into her shoulders. On her way out, the white haired girl grabbed the empty alcohol and beer bottles that littered the floor, while her aunt slept soundly on the couch. As well as throwing out the leftover buds from cigarettes off of the coffee table, cleaning out the filled up ash tray as she did so.

After most of the living room was cleaned, Sicily started to move towards the door to finally leave for school. However, the girl didn't even get a foot outside the door before something lying against the couch on the floor caught her crisp blue orbs. Hesitantly, as if she was approaching a crazed animal, Sicily stalked her way up to the couch that her aunt laid on, and once close enough, Sicily froze as ice shot up through her veins. Her eyes widened impossibly wide before she gulped down the bile rising up in her throat.

There, lying on the floor was a small baggie filled with some white powdery substance inside.

She knew what it was, without even having to inspect it closely.

Without another glance Sicily rushed out of the apartment, her heart racing within her chest. _No, I didn't see anything. I cleaned up some and left straight to school, that's all,_ the survival part of her brain screeched at herself. _Besides, I'm sure it's just all one big misunderstanding; it has to be._

Shaking her head, the white haired girl nearly sprinted out of the house, the door slamming shut behind her form as she tried to will the just part of her mind away (the part that yelled at her to tell somebody about what she had seen).

Sicily had always loathed drugs (the hardcore ones the more than anything), especially since at her last school drugs were very common (despite being a very small town), and you were only considered cool and _in_ when you wasted your life away just for a moments pleasure. And so, naturally, Sicily's protective instincts were currently waging war on her morals; her instincts winning out.

 _It doesn't matter; I didn't see anything anyways, so why am I freaking out?_

Shaking her head another time, like it made any difference, Sicily willed her thoughts away before she froze up completely, letting out a small, agonizing groan. She was now really regretting not taking some sort of pain medication before she had left, for running and heavily thinking only made her head and body ache even more so. She had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

"Sicily!" A cheerful voice called, causing Sicily to stop in her tracks. The girl turned around to find none other than Wataru running up towards her at full speed, with Yusuke on his heels, a blush spread across his older brother's cheeks as he sprinted after his eccentric younger brother.

"Hello Wataru," Sicily greeted back calmly, a small, fake smile curling at her lips.

Bracing herself, she felt the pinkette's body slam against her bruised legs, clinging onto them like a lifeline.

"Why did you leave?! You could've stayed and been my sistah' forever!" The young boy pouted, keeping a tight grip around her limbs to make sure she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry Wataru; but I had to go home some time… I can still be your sister though; I just probably won't be around as much as your brothers are." She said back softly, running a soothing hand through his bubble gum colored tresses, her heart warming at his words.

"Wataru," Yusuke sighed, not exactly up for something like this so early in the morning. Instead he turned his attention onto his white haired friend next to him, trying to stifle down the blush he knew was there. "Good morning Sicily," he greeted confidently, trying to appear composed. Note that he was _trying_.

He remembered last night all too well. The way he held her in his arms felt so right, it was warm and platonic, but still spoke volumes to just how the close the two had gotten; he was closer to her than he had ever been with anyone else (even including his own family). The red head and white head had just somehow clicked instantly.

And at this moment all he wanted to do was hold her just like that again, to relive that warm feeling all over again; a feeling he had never even experienced before until she had popped into his life.

After she departed, Yusuke could barely sleep last night as he thought about his friend returning back to her home; the theory that Sicily didn't have a very lovely home life danced through his head, and throughout the entire night the boy worried about her. But now, seeing her without a single sign that she had been harmed put his worries to rest; for now at least.

"Morning Yusuke," she answered back, offering her one friend coaxing smile. Moving out of Wataru's hold, Sicily placed a hand on his shoulder in greeting, staring deeply into his ruby eyes.

"Sicily, will you visit again? Please!" Wataru pleaded, instantly breaking the two teenagers from the small moment that had formed.

"Of course Wataru."

"Do you promise," Wataru continued, still pouting at his sister figure for leaving in the middle of the night in the first place.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt a little hurt by her sudden disappearance. Even though he hadn't known her long, Wataru had already gotten attached to the beautiful girl, for unlike most of his brother's friends, she didn't make fun of him, or pretend to like him just to get rid of his presence. That and he had always wanted a sister figure considering he already had twelve brothers. And he wished that she would've at least told him that she was leaving.

"Yes, I promise," Sicily swore, a small laugh filling her tone as she tried to calming the suddenly ecstatic boy. All while doing this she never noticed the loving gaze and the small smile that curled at the red head's lips while he gazed at her, and expression never seen before on Yusuke's face.

"Um, ahem. You should be going to school now Wataru," Yusuke stated as strongly as he could.

"Fine." Wataru caved in, still pouting. "I'll you see later Sicily!"

The young, pink haired boy then bounded off, stopping multiple times to wave back at the two teenagers before running again. It was quite the sight, and Sicily could still feel a bit of amusement start to creep into her heart despite the pain that seemed to be controlling all her thoughts.

"So, you ready to head to school," Sicily turned to Yusuke, flashing him a small smile as she gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. Unknowingly causing the red head to blush heavily under her attention as well as her touch.

The red haired teen just nodded, unable to say anything at the moment as he followed his white haired friend.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Hello Yusuke, welcome back home," Masaomi greeted his younger brother as the said boy walked into the living room, giving Yusuke his usual kind smile. "How was school?"

The eldest brother's greeting caused Ukyo to glance up from where he was in the kitchen, his brain going into observant, lawyer mode knowing that Yusuke most likely would've seen Sicily today.

And from the way Masaomi's eyes grew slightly hard, Ukyo knew that his brother was thinking the same thing as well.

"Hm, _fine_ ," the red head greeted back, his eyes glistening over with a faraway look as he remembered all that happened while he was at school. "I… saw Sicily today," he continued uncharacteristically softer than his usual loud and demanding voice.

"How was she," Ukyo asked, unable to stop the small frown tugging at his lips.

"Well, she seemed normal, but she was… off, I guess? I don't know, but something was different about her." Yusuke admitted with frustration; the odd way she had been acting all day had been bothering him _all day_. And from his tone, this different was definitely not a good one.

Silence filled the room, as the atmosphere grew heavy.

"Who died," Fuuto asked with a raised eyebrow as he broke the silence, his usual smirk playing on his lips. Yusuke glared in return, on the verge of exploding at his most disliked brother. "What is your problem? Did that friend of yours finally realize how much of an idiot you are?"

"Fuuto..." Masaomi trailed off disapprovingly, a frown curling at his lips. -

The second youngest merely shrugged, completely unaffected by his eldest disapproving look; he had long ago stopped caring about what people thought of him, even if those said people were his blood.

"Oi, what's it to ya?! All you care about is your own spoiled self so why does it matter what's going on when it doesn't concern you specifically?!" Yusuke exploded, glaring heatedly at the younger boy.

"Yusu-" Masaomi started to exclaim before he was interrupted.

"Geez, what's your problem? All I did was ask a question; what crawled up your butt and died?"

"My problem? My _problem_!? You're my problem Fuuto! You have no respect and you don't care about anyone but yourself! You little-"

" _That's enough_ you two," Ukyo jumped in sternly, his voice hard as steel as he gave the two teenagers disappointed look; a look cold enough that it immediately stopped the duo from continuing. "That's not what's important right now. What's important is Sicily; now, Yusuke, could you please explain to Masaomi and I what exactly seemed different about Sicily today?"

"Well… she seemed very… skittish, in a way? Despite it being hot today, she wore this thick scarf and a sweater, and even though she was clearly too hot, whenever I mentioned she could take off the scarf and the sweater she got very tense and refused to take them off. It was like she was hiding something." Yusuke stated, his brow furrowing with blatant concern.

Masaomi and Ukyo glanced at one another, sharing a knowing glance. Their suspicion of Sicily experiencing abuse behind the closed doors of her home was only increasing even more.

"Yusuke, how about you invite Sicily over for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure our other brothers would enjoy seeing her." Masaomi offered, having plans of talking with Sicily more one on one to see if their suspicions were correct.

Yusuke nodded in agreement.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, I had this chapter nearly done and then it just like disappeared! I don't know how but I guess it just didn't save despite the fact I press save every time I write a new word? So I had to restart it all over, and guess what? It happened again! Thankfully it was saved in my Microsoft word as recent works and well here you all go! I'm so sorry this would've been posted way earlier if it hadn't been for that. I made a new file for this story so hopefully it will actually start saving. Anyways I won't be answering reviews this time, sorry._

 _THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWIN/FOLLOWING/FAVORITING!_

 _Want to keep up with the progress of each chapter? I will be posting on my bio when a chapter is in progress, about to be finished, and etc. so you guys will know what to expect._

 _Yusuke- 32 votes_

 _Masaomi- 17 votes_

 _Natsume- 14 votes_

 _Kaname- 9 votes_

 _Louis- 9 votes_

 _Ukyo- 8 votes_

 _Hikaru- 7 votes_

 _Azusa- 6 votes_

 _Subaru- 5 votes_

 _Fuuto- 5 votes_

 _Iori- 1 vote_

 _Also there is still a possibility that I will have two brothers share Sicily, I'm really sorry about those want all of the brothers (besides Wataru obviously) to be with Sicily and share her; I just felt for her character she needs more stability and based on her personality, she would feel like she's using all of the brothers despite it being a mutual agreement._


	37. Chapter 37 Changing Lanes

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **Changing Lanes**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sicily rested her pale cheek against her fist as she waited for the class to begin; her eye's shutting tiredly every couple of seconds. The teenager was exhausted, having gotten little to no sleep the night before. Her eyes were heavy, her limbs felt like lead, and all Sicily wanted to do was rest her head on the desk and go to sleep. However she personally thought it would be very disrespectful to the teacher and being one who valued education, the girl kept her head obediently up and awake, refusing the accept slumbers embrace.

Her lack of sleep wasn't due to any punishments from Aunt Amaya, for the older woman was passed out drunk on the couch after eating the dinner that Sicily had prepared and had remained that way for the entire night. No, it was due to her injuries, which had been acting up greatly last night as she completed her daily chores, causing her body to feel discomfort, irritation, and agony throughout the entire time. Not only that, but Sicily was also feeling ill; she had not eaten anything the day before and hadn't had any breakfast this morning, so the white haired beauty currently felt sluggish, nauseous, and dead on her feet.

She was just hoping that school might take her mind off of it for a while and being outside and away from the apartment might help her feel better. After all, the apartment can get stuffy and bit rank smelling with the booze and marijuana infested air. But Sicily was just glad that Amaya was there to provide a roof over her head, for the white haired teenager knew that being homeless would not help her case in the slightest.

"Sicily, are you… alright," Yusuke asked with a concerned, hesitant tone, breaking Sicily from thoughts. The teenage girl slowly raised her face towards him, giving him an extremely forced smile as she tried to stay awake.

"Yes, I'm just tired; I didn't get much sleep last night. But thank you for your concern," she replied in her ever velvety voice, lightly squeezing his forearm to show her thankfulness.

Her red haired friend's cheeks blazed red instantly, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner at both her gratefulness and lingering touch. He opened his mouth a couple times, prepared to deny being worried like he would've done with anyone else, before he finally sighed and shut his mouth compliantly. Instead, Yusuke weakly smiled back and made a note in his mind to keep a closer watch over his white haired friend. She seemed extremely exhausted, with bags dragging down her once youthful and bright deep blue eyes, and much like yesterday, she again wore layers of clothes that covered her body completely but looked extremely hot and unnecessary for the nice weather they were having outside.

"Ahem, hey, uh, Sicily, my brothers and I were wondering if you were free tonight for dinner… I mean as a get together! Not like anything else… um, heh, I-we would love to have you over," Yusuke choked out, utterly flustered and stuttering over his words like an elementary school boy.

Internally, the teenage boy was mostly flustered at the thought of his invitation sounding like a date in Sicily's ears, and the thought of asking the white haired girl on a date made him hot and flushed. He really liked the girl, and found himself unable to talk straight or think right whenever something that wasn't platonic (and that was directed towards his best friend) jumped into his brain.

Sicily smiled encouragingly throughout his flustered question, though inwardly she was frowning. As much as she would love to spend more time with Asahina's, she had already abused her aunt's generosity enough; she couldn't do it again by disappearing to take advantage of another family's kindness like she had done before. So instead of saying the answer she desperately wanted to say, Sicily replied, "thank you for the offer, but I can't tonight."

Yusuke's body instantly went slump at her answer, looking rather disappointed and sad that she said that; considering Sicily was the first girl he's ever actually talked to that was afraid of him, he had never been rejected, and while she was simply just rejecting a family dinner orchestrated by his brothers, he could help but take it a little personal. But he instantly shook away the hurt, reminding himself that his white haired friend was a very nice girl and it had nothing personal to do with him.

However, despite how fast he shook away his pained feelings, Sicily did catch them in time, instantly making her feel guilty, though she then reminded herself it was for the best. Her ruby haired friend probably didn't even realize that Sicily was just burdening him and taking advantage of his family's hospitality. She couldn't keep doing that to everyone; she needed to show how grateful she is to her aunt by respecting the rules and helping around the apartment; not go off leeching from other people like a greedy monster.

 _Even though he might not understand, I still can't help but feel awful. Yusuke is my first friend I've ever had that weren't my parents, I can't help but feel guilty for hurting him,_ Sicily inwardly winced, before letting out a small, tired sigh under her breath.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," Sicily stated softly and sincerely, grabbing his shoulder in a comforting manner, for she truly did feel horrible for putting his spirits down like that.

"Eh! I'm fine, don't worry about it… maybe another time huh?" He stated hurriedly, shaking his hands quickly almost as if he was trying to shake away the sorrowful look on Sicily's face. Though he quickly grew flustered again when he realized her pale skinned hand was still gripping onto his shoulder.

Realizing this was his chance, Yusuke gingerly placed his own rather large hand (at compared to Sicily's) over her dainty over, his heart beating rapidly, like a drum against his chest. He knew from how hot his face felt and how quick his heart beat was going, that his face was probably matching his hair exactly at the moment. But Yusuke couldn't help but puff his chest out a little in confidence when Sicily only smiled at his move.

In fact, she even turned her hand around to cup his a bit better, causing a jolt to go up the ruby eyed teenager's spine.

"Yes, maybe some other time… Thank you for the offer anyways… and could you tell your family that as well; that I thank them for the offer too?" She asked, her thumb softly, calmly stroking against the back Yusuke's hand, as if they did this all the time.

This only seemed to make the red haired boy turn a brighter shade of crimson, and made the boy twitch in both nerves and excitement. Other than the hug they had before she went home that night, they had yet to touch/do anything more… intimate. Sure Sicily may have touched his arm or shoulder, but that wasn't as loving feeling as her thumb caressing his hand.

"Y-yeah, ahem, I mean yeah of course," he smirked proudly, greatly enjoying and greedily soaking up his crush's attention like a leech. Though the smirk as well as the fantastic feeling that Yusuke would love to get used to soon dropped when Sicily removed her hand (which included the caressing that the red head had been relishing in), in favor of turning to the teacher who had just started class.

This left a secretly smiling Yusuke, who instantly felt as if his day had been made.-

 **3** **rd** **POV, Time Skip**

Sicily discretely fanned herself as she and Yusuke walked home together, lifting the neck of her shirt to air out her chest whenever her friend looked in a different direction. While the pounds of clothes that covered her body was necessary to hide the lingering bruises and the yellowing red marks that marred her skin, the heat it provided, as well as the warm day they were having, was not being kind to her. The white haired beauty felt as if her entire body was on fire, and Sicily was just itching to pull off a layer or two, hence the reason why she was walking a bit faster than normal.

Usually she would take advantage of their walks home to spend some time with Yusuke and eventually Wataru, but now having spent the entire day dressed in clothes only suitable for winter, added to how ill she's felt all day, Sicily just couldn't wait to get back home.

"Oi, Sicily… you look a bit hot there," Yusuke commented with a frown, though he already knew the answer from the way she was profusely sweating and how flushed her face had become.

He had been trying to convince the white haired girl all day to at least take off a couple layers, but she constantly stated that she was okay, and that she was only feeling a little warm. Every time she did this Yusuke would discretely clench his fists in anger; her wasn't particularly angry at her, but he was angry over how his friend (his one and only friend) was obviously suffering, and he couldn't really do anything about it. Well, he could persuade her to take off a layer or two, but he was quickly finding that this soft hearted girl could be as stubborn as a mule.

"Oh, I'm fine," Sicily quickly answered (like she had been saying all day), the heat and the all too familiar feeling of nausea crawling up her belly causing her to become rather anxious and completely out of character.

Her red haired friend didn't look convinced, and as he opened his mouth to say as much, he was interrupted by a familiar, cheery voice. "Brotha', sista'!" Wataru yelled, running as fast as his stubby legs could towards the two teenagers, before throwing himself against Sicily. And while Wataru didn't notice his deemed older sister flinch at his impact and his grip against her secretly bruised legs, Yusuke did, which caused him to scowl furiously.

"Hello Wataru," the white haired girl greeted calmly as she ran a hand through his bubble gum tresses, not blaming the young boy for the pain that shot up her spine at his "greeting;" she knew it was unintentional. "How was your day?"

"It was great, even better now that I've got to see you," he grinned, causing Sicily to faintly ponder about how Wataru may become quite the heart breaker when he's older, saying things like that towards girls already at a young age.

"Did you do anything fun today," she asked softly, letting out a soft, pained grunt under her breath that went unnoticed by both males.

Thankfully, the boy finally released her legs (which were now throbbing in agony) in favor of holding Sicily's hand, smiling brightly up at the white haired beauty. "I had art today, and it was so much fun! We got to draw whatever animal we wanted today, and so I drawed a koala for Masaomi, because he reminds me a lot of a koala bear." The boy grinned cheekily, skipping alongside the teenage girl as they walked. "They're both calm and nice, and they both have grayish hair, though Masaomi's is more brown!"

"You drew, not drawed," Sicily corrected lightly. And while Wataru told the older girl about the rest of his day, reenacting parts of it as if it was his duty, neither noticed the pouting, sulking Yusuke who walked beside them quietly, a bit jealous that Wataru could easily talk and touch Sicily while Yusuke couldn't without blushing up a storm and stuttering like a fool. Despite the fact that they spent much more time together, it seemed his youngest brother was more confident than he was, much to Yusuke's displease.

"So are you coming with us back home? Everyone would love to see you again, I know they would! Kaname talks about you a lot; he says he would love to see "the fair maiden with the dazzling dark blue eyes" again, whatever that means. And Louis talks about how he loves the color of your hair, and that you're so much quieter and kinder compared to how our brothers act at time; Louis is really understanding and caring, but I think how our brothers are sometimes really loud kind of bothers him. He's really peaceful, and he acts like a… like a… g-gu… like a guru! Yeah, he acts like a guru some times, like Masaomi. Oh, and Masaomi talks about you a lot too-"

"Okay Wataru! I think she gets it." Yusuke quickly interrupted with a scowl, having grown instantly annoyed with how his younger brother was indirectly rubbing it in his face of his other brothers fondness of Sicily. It irked him, especially since after having to share his entire life with brothers around and no personal space he had wanted to keep _at least_ something (or someone in this case) to himself, but even that didn't last very long at all.

"Anyways, I already invited her to dinner, and she said she can't," Yusuke explained to his younger brother, who pouted and turned to Sicily with an extremely sullen look on his face.

"Are you sure, they wouldn't mind having you! I only mentioned Louis, Kaname and Masaomi, but they all talk about you and say how they would like you to come over again. Except for Fuuto, and well Hikaru and Natsume, but they haven't met you yet, and Fuuto is just… Fuuto," Wataru quickly explained, but stopped short when he felt a familiar small hand run through his messy pink hair. He looked back up at Sicily, who continued petting him soothingly.

"I really can't Wataru, but thank you, for thinking about me." She answered back, and much to her best friend's surprise, it instantly calmed the eccentric boy down, who still looked disappointed, but now less sad than before. "This is my stop, I'll see you soon Wataru," she said, and without another thought the white haired beauty dropped to one knee and pressed a small kiss against the pink haired boy's forehead, much like how her parents had done every time she got dropped off to school.

The young boy blushed under Sicily's loving kiss, and couldn't help but think that that way she treated him felt more like how his mother treated him than how he expected a sister to treat him. It made Wataru beam, after all he rarely got to see his mother (only a couple times a year) and so he rarely got to experience motherly love.

After Sicily broke off the kiss and gave a quick hug to Yusuke who instantly stiffened up in her embrace and didn't get a chance to return it before she let go, Sicily then turned to her aunt's apartment, sending one last final wave towards the two boys, who both waved back before entering the home.

She didn't even realize until she stepped into the cool air of the apartment that she had completely forgotten about her pain and her sickness during the time she had spent with both Yusuke and Wataru Asahina.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Hey its been a bit, but I was extremely ill for a while (that's been off and on recently), busy with school, and had a temporary job, so that took up a lot of my time. I've already started on the next chapter so expect another one coming up soon!_

 _ **Also, if you would like to keep up with updates on this story and my others I will be posting chapter progress on my bio/profile page, that way you can see whether or not another update will come soon.**_

 _To Anshika:_ _I'm so sorry Shika-chan, and yes I'm doing alright. Like I mentioned earlier I've been very sick, one of the things I've been sick with is that I've been having stomach problems where if I eat just the tiniest bit of food I end up with an really painful stomach ache that doesn't go away until I've either digested the food or thrown it up, because of it I've been really miserable and barely have any energy to sometimes even walk to the bathroom. And I'm sorry about your friend (boys sometimes, I tell ya). I hope you two have made up, it's ridiculous that he was ignoring you just because the other boys were pairing you up. Hope you're doing well too!_

 _To bakezorishoes:_ _Thank you and I've taken you vote in!_

 _To XpixieXsticksX:_ _Cute name by the way, also I WILL NEVER ABANDONE this story. And yeah Sicily is going to have to through major therapy for a while; after all she's still grieving her parents, and was really emotionally unstable and vulnerable when her aunt took her in, add in the abuse and mistreatment… Yeah, poor Sicily._

 _To lizziecats:_ _Thank you so much! Like I mentioned to the reviewer above, Sicily is going to need some serious patience and work once she's away from her aunt. Like what you were saying I think the first step would be finally realizing that not being okay, is okay. And you're not burdening someone by accepting their help; they wouldn't be offering if they thought it was tedious or something they don't want to do. Also I love your username too; I got a kitty of my own._

 _To tigergirl1723:_ _Funny thing is, I actually already decided to bring in an animal knight, though it's not going to be Juli. I think bringing him in is too much of dead ringer of Ema, and so I rather make my own animal knight to protect Sicily! You'll be seeing him very soon._

 _To LoverGirl71793:_ _I already PMed you directly about that, and I hope you got it. My PM has been a little wonky this past month; many friends I have made on this site said they weren't getting anything from me on the PM. So I hope you were able to get it!_

 _To gmaya1105, Koalabear2001, The Otaku Lady Priya, and Yume T. Goreo:_ _First of all, sorry I'm not responding to you directly, I wanted to answer reviews but I also didn't want the Authors Note to become too long. Thank you all for your kind words and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	38. Chapter 38 Embracing Companionship

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **Embracing Companionship**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sicily huffed painfully under her breath, her knees aching from where they were kneeling on the hard-surface floor, where she had been for nearly an hour now. Though that didn't compare to the way her small fingers burned as she continuously scrubbed the hard floor with an old, falling apart scrubbing brush that had obviously seen better days.

The particular stain she was dealing with was currently a huge pain to get rid of, for no matter how long and how hard she scrubbed, it stayed in place. The white haired girl was beginning to wonder if the stain was merely a part of the floor with how it just refused to budge, though it was only hopeful thinking considering the entire floor consisted of a light brown and this spot was a pitch black that seemed to mock her existence.

Swiping a hand across her sweaty forehead, where her eyebrows were scrunched in concentration and confusions, Sicily sat back on her ankles, slowly becoming frustrated. Though her anger didn't last long before she sighed in resignation, resuming her position on the hard floor as she went back to scrubbing. _I'm in no position to become angry or irritated,_ she chastised herself sternly. _I'm earning my keep, and if can't even clean away the spots on the floor, then all I'm going to end up doing is burdening my aunt by not helping her out with the cleanliness of the apartment… She provides so much for us… contributes way more… and all she asks of me is to do as she says. If I can't even do that then I don't deserve to be here, because then, all I would be doing is taking advantage of her._

Lifting her shoulders up with much more enthusiasm than before, Sicily put her entire weight on the scrub brush despite its poor condition, and used the power behind her weight to scrub the floor more sternly. Thankfully, after a couple minutes Sicily was finally starting to see some improvement; the dark of a void stain was now had about one third of the way gone.

The girl beamed at the improvement, the satisfaction giving her the energy and the strength to continue scrubbing. But before she could even get much farther getting rid of the monstrous stain, a high heeled foot stomped on her hands, halting any more improvement. Sicily squealed out in agony, the bones in her dainty hand rubbing awkwardly against one another, moving in ways they shouldn't as the weight intensified.

"You're still not done yet, you little whore," Amaya's asked disapprovingly, pressing her foot down more harshly to show the younger girl her displeasure with her slow pace.

This induced another pained squeak from Sicily's pink lips, the pain emitting from her hands felt as if Thor's hammer had been placed there, the heavy weight crushing her bones. (?)

"I'm sorry Aunt Amaya," Sicily whispered huskily, her head down and her throat feeling as if it were clogged up due to the pain and the slow build up of tears.

"Sorry is _never_ good enough. I want this floor to be done by the end of the day, as well as the rest of your chores that you've been too lazy to complete; no exceptions. And since you've been spending so much unnecessary time scrubbing the floor, I expect to see my reflection by the time you're done, or else you'll be punished accordingly. Right now, I want you to actually be useful for once and get some groceries. And be sure to bring back a receipt, I need proof that you didn't decide to smuggle some of my hard earned cash away. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Amaya," Sicily complied easily, letting out a soft sigh of relief as the older woman's foot finally released her hands. The imprints of her heal were already bruising into her fair skin, leaving behind a rather large and noticeable mark that looked exactly like a bottom of a high heel.

The older woman sneered at Sicily's meekness, before heading into the bathroom, finishing getting ready for wherever she was planning on going. By Sicily's guess, somewhere fancy or somewhere that provided entertainment considering she had on her high heels, a nice dress, and had her hair perfectly styled. Amaya had never dressed like that before (at least not during the time the white haired girl had been here) so it was very unusual to see the older woman all decked out.

 _I hope she has fun, wherever she's going,_ Sicily thought wistfully to herself.

She then wiped her hands along her dirty apron, before taking it off and grabbing the grocery list and a small stack of cash from the counter. After scanning the list, Sicily was already dreading the trip, for without a car, she would have to lug all this stuff all the way back to the apartment, which was a good couple miles away from the store. Last time she had gotten groceries, the plastic bag had ripped and she had spent a good couple hours having to figure out how she would get all the stuff home. After all, she only had two arms and could only hold so much.

Realizing that she was starting to inwardly complain about the trip, the blue eyed girl quickly scolded herself. _You know better than to complain about something so… trivial; this is the least I can do for Aunt Amaya. Besides, it won't be so bad, this time I'll take my satchel; that'll carry any groceries that break through the bag so there won't be a repeat of last time._

Sicily nodded to herself in resolution at her plan, before pulling on her only jacket and some pants to hide the lingering marks on her skin. As she moved to the door, with her satchel hung over her shoulder, her aunt stepped out from the bathroom, sliding in expensive, jeweled earrings into her ear. She looked very beautiful, and while she was pretty woman before, the added glam made her appearance more stunning, and now she even looked like someone with a lot of dough lying around and with a lot of men drooling at her heels.

"You look very beautiful Aunt Amaya," Sicily compliment sincerely, offering the woman a wry, unsure smile when Amaya scowled in return.

"If you think compliments will get you a free pass from your chores, then you have another thing coming you little whore!" She spat, her dark eye glaring holes in the teenage girl's form.

"N-no! I was just-"

"I'd advise to not say another word, or else…" she let the threat hang in the air, smirking in satisfaction as Sicily shut her jaw closed, deferring to her aunt.

"I won't be back till late tonight, but don't think that just because I'll be gone all day that it means you can be a lazy ass and do whatever you want. Like I said, I expect everything completed when I get back, or there'll be hell to pay. Got it girl?" Amaya ordered, a deadly threat lingering in her beady eyes. The teenage girl instantly nodded hurriedly, her aunt rolling her eyes at the nervous but eager to please girl.

Amaya left the apartment without another word, and entering a car that was already parked in the front, while Sicily headed out towards the store.

Though instead of walking on the sidewalks, the white haired girl slipped into the multiple passages of alleyways, having figured out that there was a much quicker way to get to the grocery store using those said alleys. Usually Sicily wasn't one to go through them, for they were usually filled with territorial homeless, stray animals (including rats), muggers looking for a quick fix, and other stereotypical things that Sicily had soon learned to be true.

During the day, though, she found that they were usually always completely bare and totally safe. Much to her relief and her happiness.

Hiking her bag better onto her shoulder, the white haired girl slipped into another alley, grateful for the shade it provided, as it protected her from the suns hot rays that made her clothes almost unbearable to wear. _It could always be worse,_ she reminded herself distinctly, humming a random tune to herself in order to take her mind off of the blistering heat that was raining down on her.

Tap. Tap.

Sicily momentarily stopped, her humming stopping as well as the sound echoed throughout the mostly quiet air, the sound being something she was unable to decipher. It sounded a bit like footsteps, or a small rock clanking against the ground, either way it had not been the result of her humming. Glancing around suspiciously, Sicily saw nothing except for a couple large-sized dumpsters and some trash on the ground. Sighing, she deiced to move along. _I wonder what that was… I'm just being paranoid. I'm by myself in an alley with no one else around, of course it's going to be a little spooky and of course my mind is going to play little tricks on me._ She shrugged, having convinced herself that it was simply her mind playing pranks on the rest of her body.

However the second she started walking again, Sicily stopped dead into her tracks, rooted to the ground as she felt _something_ brush against her leg. Her head jerked down, expecting either a piece of trash had just flown on her leg or a rat resting on her shoe.

Though it proved to be neither as she came face to face with a… stray cat.

"Mmrooow," the cat purred huskily, rubbing its flank more firmly against her leg, its fluffy tail lightly wrapping around one of her calves.

Almost instantly Sicily smiled (a genuine, true smile) at the cat, lowering herself slowly to run a hand along the cat's greasy, matted back. Surprisingly, for a stray that is, the cat seemed to greatly enjoy the attention as it jumped in her lap and pressed itself against her belly, purring more loudly.

The cat wasn't the prettiest cat Sicily had ever seen; it obviously had been homeless for a long time. It was a normal, long haired, brown tabby (which was one of the most common cat breeds), with extremely matted fur (that it was almost impossible to run your fingers through its mane), an overly underweight body, and had greasy, dirty fur that felt as if it hadn't been washed for ages; though to be fair, it probably hasn't been. The only extraordinary thing about this cat was the elongated canines coming from its mouth, that reached just a little bit pass it's chin, and greatly resembled the look of a Saber-Toothed Tiger.

"Well hello little one," Sicily hummed, gingerly placing her arms more securely around the stray cat's body, hoping she wasn't pushing the boundaries of this lonesome cat, knowing that all cats had a boundary or bubble of some kind that was not to be pushed.

However the cat soaked up her attention like a sponge, and seemed to cuddle more into her arms, its paws and head resting on one of her shoulders as it used its claws to keep a hold onto her shirt. The teenager flinched a little as she felt the overgrown claws nick her skin, but she knew it wasn't purposely, so she ignored the pain in favor of scratching around the cat's neck.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you," she pondered aloud, her arms tightening even more (if that was even possible) around the cat she was already growing attached to. There was just something about this mangled stray that pulled on her heart strings, and having never had a pet of her own before (and yet always secretly wanting one), Sicily didn't have it in her heart to let the cat go.

 _What should I do, what should I do? I don't want to let the cat go, even if it's taking the little sweetheart to a shelter… but I know Amaya is not going to be too happy with me bringing home an animal. I'm already burdening her with being there myself, but bringing a cat into the picture…_ Sicily sighed, biting her lip. _But… if I'm paying for the cat myself, and taking care of it myself, then maybe it will be okay…_

Reluctantly picking the cat up and off her lap, the white haired girl stood up and she dug her hand into her satchel, finding a secret compartment where she had kept money she had earned and had put away for a rainy day. She had saved it up for the past couple years, and had about two hundred altogether, more than enough to at least get the essentials for the cat.

Sadly she wouldn't be able to get the cat a cat tree (for it would take up too much of the money she would need to buy more food and litter later on), and would only be able to buy a couple small toys, but she had just enough to keep her going for a little while. Eventually though, she would definitely need to find a way to earn more cash. Either way, the decision was already made in Sicily's mind.

"Well sweetheart, it looks like you're coming home with me." And as if the cat could understand her, it meowed loudly, seeming more excited that it had been a few moments earlier. "But first let's see about your gender so I can give you a proper name." The white haired girl checked under the body and found the cat to be a male, which suited it's rather masculine and warrior-like appearance.

"I'll have to think of a name for a while, for now you'll be riding in my bag. With how malnourished you are, I think walking as far as we are going is going to be too much of a strain on your body," Sicily told the tom as if he could understand her, grabbing the cat, who easily complied to her man-handling, and set him in her satchel. Sicily was immediately relieved to see that the tom cat appeared fine riding in the bag, for she knew she wouldn't be able to carry him in her arms all the way to the store and back.

As Sicily walked, she thought up of possible names for her new friend. _I don't want to give him an overused name, like Socks, Shadow, or Mr. Whatever. It has to be somewhat original, and maybe something strong to suit his looks. Hmm… King would fit the power he already holds over me,_ Sicily smiled faintly at that, giving the stray tom a quick scratch under the chin. _I also kind of like Shakespeare, though I have also really liked the title Czar, and I've always dreamt about a pet named Zoro when I was younger._

"Sicily?" A voice asked, breaking the white haired girl away her happy ponderings. Sicily glanced around, only to find none other than Natsume standing in front of her. He stood on the sidewalk in front of the alley that Sicily was just about to step out of with a cigarette hanging from his lips, his beautiful violet running over Sicily in a non-lecherous way; more like he was assessing if she was fine or not. He paused for a second on the mangled stray cat residing in her satchel but soon moved on, as if he had seen her with the animal a hundred times before.

"Natsume," she greeted softly, walking closer to the orange haired male and offering him a true smile, for her spirits were just too high at the moment to even fake happiness. She truly did feel happy at the moment.

The older man's eyes widened just a bit at the joyful grin she was sporting, surprised to see her in such a great mood because when he had first met her she seemed off; like something was wrong or she was in pain in some way. Though after a very brief moment, Natsume's eyes went back to its normal size, and he felt the corner of his lips twitching just a bit in the urge to smile back.

 _She really does have a beautiful smile,_ he thought faintly to himself, before lightly shaking his head at himself. _I shouldn't be thinking about her this way, she's still a teenager, a high school student no less. It's inappropriate for someone my age._

"What are you up to?" Natsume asked in his usual neutral and blunt voice, using the conversation to cut off his thoughts before they got too far.

"I'm just heading to the store to pick up some groceries… And well, now cat supplies as well," she added sheepishly, a dusting of a cherry covering her cheeks.

"Did you just find him," he asked curiously, leaning forward and rubbing the cat around it's ears. As Sicily watched, she grew confused as the cat seemed to stare… indifferently at Natsume's petting, which was odd considering a few minutes ago he was purring up a storm just being the teenagers arms.

"Yeah, he sort of found me, and well… I grew attached," she continued softly, a smile grin curling at her lips.

"If you wouldn't mind, I could help you with picking out supplies for your new friend. I have a couple cats of my own back at my apartment," he offered, stepping back away from the cat as the tom only continued to stare at Natsume as if he was some peasant that had no authority to pet him.

Though the orange haired male didn't mind, from the sounds of it, it sounded like Sicily and this stray had imprinted on each other, and usually when that happens that cat will end up like one person and one person only: their imprint. So really, Natsume wasn't shocked to see the cat being so distant with him; if anything, he expected it.

"That would be great," Sicily gushed, her velvety voice causing her words to come out in more of a hummed tune, one that sounded soothing to Natsume's ears.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Just as promised, the next chapter of My Solace! I didn't want it to stop there but the chapter was getting too long. Also I'm planning on going through all my previous chapters and editing them, so there might be changes and longer chapters that weren't there before, just as heads up, and I will announce when each of them are edited so that you all can go back and re-read the changes if you would like (though they'll mostly be spelling and grammar errors I missed, though there will be added parts/scenes/moments for ridiculously short chapters)._

 _EternalNosebleed (Guest):_ _Like your name by the way lol, and yeah I've been feeling better, thank you! Please enjoy this chapter. :3_

 _To misa241098:_ _Yes I did, though I had that last chapter part way done for a long time; I got sick around the time I was close to finishing it, and struggled to get it done. But I've been feeling better recently, and so here you are! Hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _To Anshika:_ _I'm glad you a got a true friend now, it sounded like before when you were friends with that boy something would happen and it would distress you, I hope this new friend is making you happier! My health has been better, I have no idea what caused the stomach thing, and for a while I had intense pains in my legs that it impossible even to move my foot, but I found that was because I had forgotten to take my ginkgo biloba (which helps with bad circulation) for a while, hence why I was having leg pains. Anyways I'm much better, thank you Nurse Anshika lol! See you soon, love ya too!_

 _Yusuke- 36 votes_

 _Masaomi- 21 votes_

 _Natsume- 16 votes_

 _Ukyo- 12 votes_

 _Louis- 9 votes_

 _Kaname- 9 votes_

 _Hikaru- 7 votes_

 _Azusa- 6 votes_

 _Subaru- 6 votes_

 _Fuuto- 6 votes_

 _Iori- 2 votes_


End file.
